Puzzle pieces and tears of joy
by CreepingDinosaur
Summary: Edward left Bella two years ago. Now Bella has a band and sees some familiar faces! Edward is still irrevocably in love with her. Will he try to win her back? Or ignore her? What will go wrong and prove that they wer meant to be? Edward or Bella? Review!
1. Focus on the band!

_**This is just a new idea of mine. Thought i would show you that no matter what Edward and Bella SHOULD be together!!**_

We were once again in my room he was humming my favorite song: my lullaby. "Goodnight my Bella." Edward whispered so softly.

I woke up to tears streaming down my face. I was gasping for air, not believing what I just dreamt about. It had been two years since Edward the love of my life left me and I was so pathetic that I couldn't get over him enough to sleep one night without him in my head.

I havn't slept a full nights sleep in two years.

Well heres another try! I lay down on my pillow and close my eyes hoping for at least another hour sleep.

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep._

Ahhhh! I rolled off of bed slamming my head into the carpet. I hit the alarm clock with the back of my hand and it stopped.

_Ring...Ring...Ring._

Oh come _on!_ I hit the alarm clock again without realizing it was my cell phone that was ringing.

I got up off the floor and looked at my phone to see who it was _Stacey._ Ugh. It was to early for her to call. Then I glanced at the clock and realized it was 4 o'clock pm. How long had it been going off?

**"Hello? Bella speaking"**

**"Hey girl, why havn't you answered i've called you at least 5 times!?"**

**"Oh, sorry just felt like sleeping."**

**"Oh well I hope you feel like me coming over now because we got to reherse sister!!"**

**"Ok well come on over!"**

**"see you soon!"**

Well thats sums up my plans today. While we wait for our gig tonight at applebees Battle Of The Bands Club Night.

Me and Stacey will reherse our songs and solos.

Two months in a band with Three guys and two girls was a very entertaining experience. Only Two months of trying to keep the band on my mind and not Edward.

Stop! Stop! Stop! You will not think about him! At least for tonight! The Band is all that matters!! Keep yourself together.!!

Of course the whole band new the story of me and Ed..Edward (still herts even to think his name) Nothing can be kept a secret in a band. Besides That Edward and his family were vegetarian vampires blah blah blah... But as I was saying they all know about him and all hated him for leaving me like that. Even though they don't know him!

_Knock Knock Knock_ ... Thats got to be Stacey.

"Hey!" she squealed at me once I opened the door.

"Hey whats up" I asked only to be polite.

"Not much besides the gig tonight!"

"Oh well stop standing there and lets reherse!" Was all I could say. Anything to get my mind off of _HIM!_


	2. That cannot be who i think it is!

_**Stephenie Meyer is a great and talented writer who owns everything to do with the the cullens/twilight!!**_

_**WE Love YOU!**_

"Ok here we go. Our first major gig! Lets Rock!!" Stacey said with some very nervous enthuisiam.

We pulled into the parking lot and boy was it absolutely packed!

The manager Chris ran out to us and said to get set up back stage. The boys were to set up equipment and me and Stacey went back to the restroom to ix up our outfits/makeup. Stacey had on a dark purple spaggetti strap dress with a chain with charms on it going around the waist. I had on a royal blue halter top with a jean skirt that came to mid thigh. Around my waist was a black leather belt with studs on it that had a chain coming down with a diamond inserted letter "B" for my name. All outfits rights go to Stacey. Dang if Alice were here she would surely kill me for my outfit... _Stop!!!! _You will not think about any of them!!

"Hey girls your up on stage now!" Chris said in a heartbeat panicking because he couldn't find us in the bathroom cause it was the ladies. Ha HA! thats funny.

We checked our makeup one last time and headed out the door.

We met up with Max, Mike, and Jeremy on stage. The curtain was still down which makes us get more attention when they pull it up.

We looked over at the guys and they nodded giving us a warning that there about to start. The music slowly started. We started singing together while the utan was being pulled up. Spotlight on us! AHHHH! I hate spotlights!!

_**(Poker face By: Lady gaga belongs to her!)**_

_mum mum mum mah_

_mum mum mum mah_

_mum mum mum mah_

_mum mum mum mah_

_mum mum mum mah_

The curtain pulled up and this place was packed not one empty seat. I guess you can expect that in Seattle.

Stacey was a little stunned since she came from Atlanta Georgia but i guess she'll get used to it. It was dim in here but with the spotlight I could see every persons face not that i was looking. When we play I get a little too focused.

_I wanna hold em like they do in texas plays_

_fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, i love it_

_luck and intuition play the cards from spades to start_

_and after hes been hooked i'll play the one thats on his heart_

We started singing our hearts out when I glanced into the croud and saw some very familiar faces.

OH NO!_ OH HELLLLL NOOO!!!_ This cannot be! no no no no no no!!

But it was true; in the croud there sat seven perfectly still beautiful vampires. Mouths hanging open eyes wide as they realized who it was singing on the stage! Not even the slightest bit focused I continued singing.

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

The _Cullens_ gained there posture back not acting like they just saw a 3 headed horse on stage. It's not like any of them cared any way i mean they left me!!! Edward was the only one who still stared at me mouth hanging open looking like he was about to cry a lake full of tears if that were possible._What is that about?_

The song was coming to a very successful ending. That much sooner we got a 10 minute break and got to cool off.

Oh no what if they want to talk to me? What if they give me deadly glares? ahhhh! Panicking can wait till the break pay attention BELLA!!

Me and Stacey were singing in one mike stand dancing then the song finished.

"Thank you! So much, that was called Poker Face written by our own Stacey Mcdonald!! Give her a hand" And i started clapping my hands after my little announcement not looking once at the Cullens.

We hurried off the stage to the bar to get some sodas. I continued not looking the Cullens way. I turned around in my seat looking at the bartender.

Then I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder. Oh NO!!!!!! I set my coke down and reluctantly turned to see who it was. It was Esme there most lovable, kind, considerate of all the Cullens she had been a mom to me once, and now seeing her again brought back all those memories.

She stared at me and smiled a huge massive smile. I couldn't believe it! did she really miss me? I smiled back almost as big as hers

I jumped right into her waiting arms. She Patted my head as she hugged me tighter.

"My child, how i've missed you!" she said hugging me even closer it was starting to get a little unconfortable but i could care less.

"I've missed you too!" I said through tears.

She pulled back to look at me and i wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"You are as beautiful as ever Bella!" Esme said

I laughed a nervous shaky laugh.

"Your every bit as beautiful Esme. You don't look a day older!" I joked with her (little vampire humor).

Chris came up to me then with a concerned look on his face. Probably wondering why I was crying

I just shook my head and grinned.

"Bella, you have five minutes you might want to fix your makeup."

I slapped him on the head very lightly and we both laughed.

". I'm coming but first, Chris this is Esme my mother for intense and purposes."

Esmes eyes lit up and she grinned at the term i just used to call her.

"Esme this is Chris one of my closest friends and the manager here."

"Hi i've heard alot about you." Chris said.

I blushed

"Nice to meet you." Esme smiled at him.

Her eyes narrowed at the word 'closest' but i guess she blew it off.

"Well Esme I guess i ought to go check my make up."

We laughed together.

"Alright, but promise me we can talk and catch up after your show."

I hesitated. Was this what i wanted? I saw her smile again and my mind was made up. YES, this is exactly what I wanted of Esme I wasn't sure about the others.

"Okay i promise."

She hugged me once more.

And I headed off to the bathroom to fix my make up.

**Sooooooooo... how do you like it?**

**Please read and review.**

**I have a few ideas of how to continue but if you have good ideas then give it a shot and tell me!**

**Thank you!!!**

**sorry about spelling lol**


	3. Tears of JOY!

As I went to the bathroom Stacey met up with me bouncing up and down sometimes she can have way to much caffeine on our breaks.

I told her about the "guests" we had she gasped.

"Wait thats the Cullens? You mean _your_ Cullens?" she asked me still mouth hanging open.

"Uh, yeah i guess if thats what you want to call them." I would like to call the family but family doesn't abandon FAMILY!!

"Wow,They are all..."I cut her off.

"Similar and good looking i know." We ALL know.

"No i was going to say HOT!" haha i guess

"Well, come on dish which one is yours or was yours?"

She did not just ask that. She knows how hard this is for me! After a minute of no answer i guess she caught on.

"Oh sorry! Im so stupid i wasn't even thinking its like i had like a whole pot of coffee during the begginning of break!"

Yep i was right it was the caffeine.

"Yeah well, its the one with the bronze colored hair he looks about the youngest of the boys."

Chris came running into the bathroom.

"Girls, on stage 1 minute!"

He was panicking now

"Ok, well ill look for him on stage!" Stacey called to me while we ran to get set up behind the curtain again.

I rolled my eyes at her. of course she had to see him. Get the dish on how 'HOT' he was ! One word to describe her;NOSY!

I know im being mean its just that there all still out there and there going to watch me sing again! Oh boy.

On stage the music was playing and thank god me and Stacey were the backup singers in this song. If i had to sing center stage in front of them i might panick fall down then faint!

The boys started singing.

**{Gives you hell By: All American Rejects sorry this is probably used in alot of stories but its the only song that fit.)**

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _

_hope it gives you hell hope it_ _gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

The boys were really getting this place to cheer up. The croud seemed to_ love_ them they were clapping **during** the song!

I stared directly at the cullens. Making eye contact with every one of that this song desribed how i felt. I want them all to be happy even if i can't be happy with them.

The song went on and i stared at the rest of the croud.

_Now wheres your picket fence love?_

_And wheres that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense love._

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told i miss you_

_and truth be told im lying_

_When you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

Edward continued to stare at me. His eyes weren't wide open anymore. But there were still staring at me and only me.

I met his gaze and quickly looked away. Afraid he might see me again as someone whos not good enough for him.

The band kept singing with the back ups and the song came to a close.

At the end the croud errupted into a loud applause. But the most loud was Emmett clapping his cold stone hands together,

and cheering my name like no tomorrow.

I blushed 10 shades darker and through a glare at Emmett. Rosalie and Alice went to him and pulled him off the table and into his chair again.

"Thank you everybody! We know we rocked!" Mike said. The always so humble Mike Newton.

We got off stage and i took a huge drink of water.

When i heard small footsteps behind me i turned around expecting to see Esme but it was Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"Bella I'm so sorry..." I cut her off by hugging her with as much force as i had.

"Don't appologize just hug me Alice!" was all i could say

Alice wrapped her stone arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

"So you want to come see the rest of the family we all really missed you!" Alice chirped over the drums in the background.

Before i could answer she was pulling me toward their table in the back.

"I guess so.." I trailed off knowing alice wouldn't let me turn around if wanted to.

We got to the table and Emmett ran up to me and gave me a massive bear hug.

"Bella im so sorry we would never have left but you know how stubborn Edward is!" Emmett said in a whisper voice but i was positive Edward could hear him.

"It's ok Emmett just .... I..... can't....breath" I choked off from his lung suffocating hug.

"Oops sorry Bella!" He set me down gently. With a huge grin on his face.

Carlisle came over to me and shook my hand with a small squeaze.

"It felt like I lost a daughter when we left. I'm so sorry!" Carlisle said with such care in his voice that i broke down sobbing.

I pulled his hand and he came in for a hug.

"I missed you so much. I thought i lost my backup dad!" He laughed. And mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

Rosalie came to me and held her arms out; and invitation. I quickly jumped into them.

"It may not seem like it but i really truely missed you Bella." Rosalie said as she pulled away from me.

There were tears streaming down my face. And Jasper came and gently hugged me while pulling out a chair to join them at their table. I smiled when i sat down with them.

All this time Edward was silent still staring at me! He didn't say one word. I bet he wanted me to go away and stop aggravating him to the extremes.

I finally looked up at Edward and he smiled. I blushed and gave him half a smile.

"Edward." Was all i could say in a polite manner.

"Bella." Was all he said. But he smiled wider.

_"I love you."_

I swear i heard him whisper to me or not to me maybe to know one; but i heard it and it sent my heart through the roof.

"Well.. Bella you looked amazing up there!" Esme said in a cheerfull voice.

"You really liked it?" I asked Esme.

"Hell yeah you rocked up there! Looking HOT and sounding Amazing!" Emmett said over the beating drums.

I blushed about 20 shades darker rubbing the rest of the tears off of my face.

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmetts head. I laughed.

"Come on rose! Hot in like a brotherly sisterly way!" Emmett started chuckling. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Atleast she has improved her wardrobe!" Alice squealed.

"Well actually . . . this is all Stacey." I said gesturing to my clothes, hair, and makeup.

They all laughed at me as i hung my head low in humorus shame.

"Bella we have to go shopping! Whole new wardrobe time!" Alice chirped in a higher octave.

"Ummm....Alice...I dont....Know...about that." I said and everyone laughed as i stuttered over my words.

"Please please please Bella I havn't seen you in two years!!!"

"Ok if only if I agree to the clothes you choose!" Edward snorted at my request.

I shot a glare at him but he only winked at me sending my heart into overdrive.

"Bella we are all going to have a mental sobbing breakdown if you don't come over and eat dinner with us soon. So please ill make all your favorites!!" Esme said giving my hands a squeaze

I wasn't sure if i could do this Edward just sat there silently staring at me making me feel self concious. I guess i kind of already forgave them for leaving soooo.... I guess dinner would be alright. Plus i would be the only one eating!

"Ok Esme it would be great to have dinner with you guys."

she smiled and hugged me once more.

"Well i got to go im on stage in 1 minute but ill see you all after it ok?" I asked standing up and starting to walk torward the stage.

"Ok see you after little sis." Emmett said. I was shocked at what he just called me but still more exited because of that.

I walked off torward the stage realizing my outfit must have been a shocker for all of them. I heard Emmett whistle at me in my halter top and too-short mini skirt.

I turned around and winked at the Cullens they all laughed except Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie was to busy when she smacked Emmett on the head again. And Edwards mouth was hanging open eyes wide with staring. I guess he didn't notice my outfit before.

I heard Emmett say "Stop drooling Edward!"

And I Blushed and laughed with satisfactory.

**So what do you think? Read And review please!**

**Reviews are the only thing that keeps me going!**

**Sorry again for the spelling mistakes.**

**If i get enough reviews ill post another chapter TODAY!!**


	4. My Bella

**Sorry chapters a little short kind of a filler.**

After the last song of the night i went back to the Cullens. Who all complamented me on my performance. Except Edward who was still _staring!!_ Did i have something on my face or what?!?! Alice would tell me if i did! After a while i decided just to ignore him. No looking at him no nothing!!

I made plans to eat at the Cullens this Saturday. Which it is thursday so that gives me plenty of time to prepare. _NOT!!_ Anyway they all hugged me goodnight when we were on our way out of the restraunt. _Except Edward!!_ He was the last one out. He stopped right in front of me and we stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment and then i just walked away not looking back._ What are you doiong?! What if he had something to say?!?! _Yes, what if he had something to say? What if he told me to stay away from him forever? But, but what if he told me he loved me what would i do then??

I could feel his eyes on my back as i walked away. I could also feel the tears about to overflow my eyes. I walked back to the band and they drove me home in silence. Where i lay on my bed fully dressed still in my skirt and high heels. Thinking about _him! _While the tears from my eyes started to dry i quickly and quietly fell asleep.

**(Edwards Point Of View)**

_Bella. My Bella. _The love of my life/existence!

She was here in arms reach after i havn't said anything but "Bella" to her all night in a rude monotone i might add.

And the occasional 'i love you' i whispered but more to here it myself. I don't know if she heard me or not.

The rest of my family was waiting in the car when i turned to her , lost for words once i saw her. Her wide beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. I could see she was waiting for one of us to say something. But we just stood there for a countless moment.

Then i could see the tears well up on the rim of her deep eyes and one leaked over. Just as i was about to sweep it away with my fingers she turned and walked away.

My heart if it was still beating would have broken into a million pieces. I could almost hear the pieces echo in my body as they crashed around my rib cage.

I slowly turned to go to my family.

"_so what went on with you and Bella?" _Everybody thought at once.

I started the car slowly turning it out of the parking lot racing torwards our house.

"Nothing" I stated my voice breaking and craking.

No more was said that night. I just sat in my room blaring the first songs me and Bella ever listened to.

**(Back to Bellas point of view)**

I woke up at about 9:00 am and my cell rang at that moment. _Oh no!_ Who could this be? I thought to myself. I checked the caller ID

and it said _Stacey. _Well that was a close one!

**"Hello?" I asked **

**"Hey umm how are you last night you were crying on and off it hurts to see you that way.?" she asked me**

**"Oh, yeah i'm fine. now"**

**"Good, im sorry about everything"**

**"Its ok im fine just alot on my mind" i said while i was fixing my breakfast**

**"Oh well i noticed Edward last night" She giggled**

**"OH boy did you notice anything?" i asked patheticaly**

**"Well what was with all the staring?" **

**"I have no idea he only said one word to me; "Bella" He smiled nd winked at me also but that could just be Edward"**

**"OOOH He winked at you?" she said; it sounded like a baby coo**

**"yeah but don't get too ahead of yourself ok?"**

**"Yeah whatever i think he still likes you! You should have seen the way he stared at you it was so deep and sincere. I don't even think i saw him blink! Not once!"**

**I laughed a hysterical giggle.**

**"UMmm alright i'll see you later tonight ok?"**

**"UGH! your so blind but fine! Later tonight Club Alien OK!"**

Beep and the phone went dead. She hasno idea what shes talking about. But im not sure if I do either!

Me and Stacey made plans tonight. Well she made my plans. She said i needed to get my mind off of all things. The band, Edward, The Cullens, ETC. So were going to a local club for teens 15 and above** Club Alien**.

**Sorry i know its short but i felt like it needed some kind of filler and some of edwards point of view!**

**Please read and review!**

**The more reviews the faster the chapters come out!**

**Gotta have some Motivation!!**

**Please and thank you!!**


	5. Your definition of FUN!

Stacey and I were in my bathroom talking and giggling at ourselves. Don't get me wrong we look totally HOT! But we havn't done this in so long that its just hilarious! I took a step back looking at myself in the full body mirror. I had on a on a light purple halter camisole top the had dark purple polka-dots.**(on profile but in blue.)**And a pair of skinny ankle fitting black leather pants. The shirt was short so it fit around my form very nicely. I straightend my hair then shook it so it had some very nice waves at the ends. My necklace was another diamond 'B' that Stacey bought me for my b-day. Stacey had on dark blue shorts and a black lace tube top with a leather belt.

her hair was completely straight.

We got into my Emerald green ferrari-f430 and speed off torwards the club. Charlie passed away a few months ago and told me that his retirement money was to be all mine. Though little did i know that he had over 200,000 dollars saved up. But i guess since he was the chief of police and only fending for himself that he would have alot of money. I just never gave it a thought.

We pulled into the parking lot of the club it was crazy neon lights all over the place! only once in the night did they have a slow dance for the boys and girls sooo.... yeah i'll be stepping out when that comes; like i always do.

We walked into the club and the dj was playing "Don't trust me" by:3oh!3

Me and Stacey started to sing along dancing our way to the croud. We danced with each other twirling and laughing our heads off.

After a few songs we sat at the 'bar' psf. yeah right everyone here is under 21 so the club can only serve non-achoholic drinks. So thats a real downer...just kidding.

I looked around the club singing along with the songs. Then i saw some 'familiar faces' walking through the door. Alice!!

All of the cullen kids were standing there looking for a table to casually sit at! All 5 of them so devestatingly beautiful. Alice looked at me then and winked. I shot deadly glares at her. They all sat down at a tall table with bar stools.

"Uhh.. Stace i'll be right back." I said to Stacey totally out of wack!

Then she spotted them.

"OH! Ok! Have fun!"

I then through deadly glares at her and she turned around in her stool.

I stormed through the croud torward the Cullens table. Alice was standing next to rose. I went straight to her.

"Bella!" Alice, Rose, And Emmett said at the same time.

I nodded "Hey guys!" and smiled at them ignoring the mouth hanging open wide eye stares from Edward. Did i really look that good or was is just him?!?!

"Fancy seeing you here Bella!" Emmett chuckled. Oh so he was in on the plan too?!?!

I grabbed Alice by her arm and towed her to the ladies room.

"Alice you 'Saw' this didn't you!?! You had a vision thats why you brought_ him_ here!!!" I screached at ALice.

"Bella calm down it was a good vision a very very short one but i saw you and Ed.." I cut her off.

"Alice can't you see?!?! Edward doesn't love me! Thats what he told me when he left and it's still probably ... true!" I stuttered over the last word.

"Bella you are so blind! Edward was such a dumbass for leaving you! He only said he didn't love you so you would let him go. It was for your safety!"

"Yeah, Right" I scoffed

"Ugh! Bella your making me unpatient" she glared at me

"WELL im sorry Alice! I didn't think anybody loved me! With the way Edward doesn't talk to me or anything!! he just sits there!!"

I shouted at her when Rosalie walked in.

We both turned and looked at her.

"I heard your conversation; leaning against the door." She snorted

"Bella, Edward is speechless he doesn't know what to say. He's afraid he'll say something wrong and screw up trying to appologize to you. He is madly in love with you! He stares because of how beautiful you've gotten. It's shocking to him." Rosalie said to me and i blushed.

"So nobody thought I could be beautiful?" I asked jokingly.

"Bella you know what we mean!" Her and Alice said at the same time.

"And you! Young lady wearing that outfit is just driving Edward CRAZY!!" Alice laughed a sound of appealing chimes.

I blushed ten shades darker. "Ok fine i will just play along with your little games to tease Edward!" I said through my own laughter.

"Yes!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

They put me infront of a mirror, For i had absolutely no makeup on. They put mascara, eye shadow, lip stick, and blush (as if i needed any im already red all the time!) on me. The looked at my outfit.

"Look Bella I absolutely love the outfit. Did you pick it out? And we need to fix it a little." Rosalie said to me.

"Ok.. Fix it and yes i did pick it out myself." I said while wondering what they could possibly do to my clothes!

Alice pulled the neck line on my shirt so it was way to tooo low. "Alice!!" I hissed

Then Rosalie pulled my pants a little lower on my waist so that my back and waist skin was showing!! "Rosalie!" I hissed at her.

They laughed and looked me up and down.

"SOooo.... How do I look?" I asked fearful of the answer. I didn't feel in the mood for rejections.

Rosalie and Alice Giggled while i guess looking for a word to describe me.

I blushed and now i knew i just had to look silly or stupid.

I sat down on a chair in the bathroom and pouted.

Rosalie and Alice pulled me up and put me in front of the mirror for the first time after they fixed me.

"SEXY!!" They both said at the same time and giggled.

"Bella to Edward your going to look totally incredibly undescribably SEXY!!" Alice said a little smug.

"And probably to every other guy out there!" Rosalie added

I looked back in the mirror and i agreed i looked hot but i didn't think _sexy!!_

They couldn't stop laughing at my expression.

"Come on Bella lets go _tease _Edward." Rosalie giggled agian.

"Ugh! It won't change his mind he doesn't love me! I don't want to do this it won't work! And it'll just make me look stupid!" I told them as they dragged me out of the ladies room.

They both growled at me. And honestly they scared me!

"Bella this _will_ work! He _does_ love you! It _will_ change his mind! You _are_ going to do this! And you most definatly will _NOT_ look stupid!" Alice hissed at me.

She scared me to death right there. And Rosalie laughed.

"Ok fine!" I said exasperated.

"Didn't he just hear our whole conversation though?" I asked a little glum.

!!

"Nope" Rosalie Said while popping her 'P'.

"When the music or _you_ distract him it makes it very hard for him to think straight." Alice chirped clearly back in her good mood.

We were now at the edge of the bar looking at the guys.

"Ok now lets just walk over there and act like nothing at all happend!" Rosalie said turning nd walking away from us.

"Alright lets see how Edward likes this!" Alice sang while twirling me in a circle.

We laughed and headed over to the guys.

_Alright lets see how Edward likes this!_ I repeated in my head. Nervous as ever.

**Soooo... How do you like? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow asap if i get alot of reviews!!**

**SO Please read and review!! And share with friends!!**

**Thanks!!!!**


	6. Tease!

As we walked over to the guys i saw Rosalie whispering the plan to Emmett. And he started chuckling with Jasper. Edward was staring into space never blinking, and obviously not paying attention to his surroundings.

I felt nervous and Jasper could tell that cause he was studying me and Alice. I felt a sudden urge of exitement cover my atmosphere and i glared at Jasper. He just winked at me. _This could possibly be fun!_ I said to myself. With a nervous shaky laugh. Alice grabbed my arm and laced hers with it, and gave my hand a slight squeaze.

**(Edwards point of view)**

I sta**red **off blankly into space thinking about my Bella. What did she want to talk to Alice about? Me? No,I can tell she doesn't love or even like me anymore. I couldn't hear there thoughts i was to concentrated on my Bella and whether or not she still loved me.

I was broken out of my trance when i looked over at Emmett and Jasper whispering and laughing develishly. Rosalie was in on whatever they were doing. I tried to figure out but they were to busy 'concentrating' on the songs the band was playing!

Then i heard the most beautiful laugh i have hear in two years. My Bella was with Alice walking over to our table. She looked different, ill give you that much. She also looked beautiful, outrageously sexy, hot, cute, and i little_ confused_... Hmm **  
OH!** She must be wondering why im staring at her mouth hanging open mouth wide. But i have been staring like this an awful lot lately...**CLick!**

"Emmett!" i screached

" What bro you were drooling!"

Emmett had slapped my jaw shut breaking me out of my reverie about Bella!

By that time Bella was with us just standing there at our high table. She and the others were laughing hystericaly at Emmett who was impersonating me.

But otherwise my attention was still stuck upon my Bella. Shut UP! Edward shes not your Bella. And she probably never will be again!

That thought of mine broke my million pieces of heart into a billion.

"Ummm...guys i gotta go see if stacey is drunk off the punch yet. I am the designated driver!" Bella said with a laugh.

They all laughed with her except me who was again staring. Bella was wearing tight leather black pants. With a very low cut purple shirt that showed off her perfect form beatifully. She had on makeup that just put her beauty over the top even though she didn't need it. I had a very hard time with my self control in that moment because i could see her beautiful skin between the hem of her shirt and the low low waist of her pants.

I turned to watch Bella walk away from us to her friend Stacey. She moved through the croud of people with lithe movements that had my head spinning.

**(Bellas point of view sorry about switching so many times but i need both of their thoughts!)**

I didn't believe one bit of what Rosalie and Alice told me about Edward still loving me. Not even now as I could feel his gaze burning me in the back. Now where back where we started him staring at me wide eyed mouth hanging open speachless.

"Bella... So hows it goin?" Stacey asked as i reached her at the other bar.

"Nice try Stacey im not spillin any details!" I shot back at her

Just then a neady looking guy came over and asked me to dance and i politely turned him down.

Then a really really good looking boy asked me to dance and go get dinner i said no. Either way he was nothing with his good looks compared to Edward...

Stacey frowned and said I know just what you need. She hopped out of her stool and pulled me torwards the dance floor.

"NO! Stacey NO!" I shouted over her and she pointed torward her ears acting like she couldn't hear me.

She pulled me on the dance floor. She made me do some moves i never thought i would do in my life!!

Dipping, grinding, twirling, spinning in an very sexy way.

**(Edwards point of view again sorry about changing so much.)**

My Bella was sitting at the 'bar' and singing along to songs with her friend Stacey.

I tuned into Staceys thoughts

_Damn! If Bella doesn't want him ill take him! Stacey NO! you cannot think like that Bella is your best friend! Never think like that!_

Well at least the girl was nice..kinda. A neardy looking guy came over and asked Bella to dance and i grinded my teeth together.

Then as well as this I hate to say it but very good looking guy came over to her and asked her to dance then maybe get some dinner. I wanted so badly to grab a handful of his greasy hair and slam into the bar. But thank god Bella said no to both of them.

Stacey saw Bella was upset so she grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. Dipping low when the song "Low by:Flo rida" saw shawty got low low low low low. Man she could get low! I never knew Bella could dance like _that!_ Or sing for that matter. She was driving me absolutely INSANE!!!

I watched Bella and a newwer song came on. Apparantly a new Akon song.

**(Akon:Beautiful Well parts of it)**

_**I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl**_

_**I wanna get with you, yeah**_

_**I see you in the clun, you showin' thugs love**_

_**I wanna get with you**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**Said you're so beautiful so damn beautiful**_

What a coincidence!! I thought to myself as i watched Bella dance with Stacey.

_Edward!! _ somebody called in thier mind i turned and it was Alice.

_Jasper won't dance with me please please please?!?!_

" I don't know Alice" I told her and turned to look at Bella only to find out that some guys were surrounding her trying to _dance_ with her.

I stood up tensed and Alice screached "YAY!!"

I walked over to where Bella was dancing- not really sure what i was doing-. Alice grabbed my hand and twirled herself while Bella tried to ignore the girls and dance with just Stacey.

Soon into the song Pon De Replay by Rihanna a guy grabbed Bellas hand and forced her to dance she tried to pull away and he wouldn't let her. As she begged him he only gripped her wrists tighter I heard her screach in pain.

**Well this is kinda cliffy i hope you guys LLLOOOVVVEEE IIITTT!!!**

**Review and ill get the next chapter out today i need at least 5!**

**And if i don't get any i wont update for a month!!**

**Sorry kinda mean but Reviews are what keep me going :** - (

PLease and THank YOU!!


	7. In my dictionary my pic is under trouble

**(Bellas POV)**

This guy had my wrists locked in his hands trying to get me to dance with him. I begged and pleaded with him to let me go.

Then I saw Edward staring at us. Alice was twirling herself with his hand.

"Pleaaasee! I don't want to dance with you!!" I begged louder almost everybody's eyes were on this lunatic who was forcing me and pulling me closer to him.

He just laughed and gripped my wrists tighter digging his nails into my skin. I screached loud in pain. Thats when Edward dissapeared.

The guy laughed at my scream and came to a sudden stop and stared wide eyes at a figure behind me. Before he even said anything I knew it was Edward i could feel this physical jolt going through my body of having him this close.

"Let her go!" Edward snarled at the guy.

"After she dances with me." The guy said and smirked at Edward... Bad idea.

I tried to turn and look at Edward but the guy ... i guess his name was Rick but like I give a damn! He grabbed my jaw and jerked it to look at him... I cried out in pain as his nails went into the skin there too.

I didn't know why Edward was so furious I mean yeah he could try to save me but why would he?

"I will give you one more chance let her go!" Edward snarled in fury.

Then a chorus of voices that i knew all came together. "Let her go!" Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all hissed in pure fury and agony not know what the guy was trying to pull off or they were nervous about Edwards reaction to his next words.

The guy let go of my face and and put his hand on my back trying again to pull me. I started sobbing. Thats when Edwards hands were tight on my shoulders holding me in place. They didn't hurt me but i was glad that he wouldn't let me go with this sick, cruel, masochistic, lunatic. I couln't think of anybody trying to cross Edward.

I turned again to look at Edward and he had a black furious glare on his face that made me stumble in fear. But i knew i was the only one safe at this moment.

"Please let go of me!" I said through my sobs

"Not until you dance with me beautiful! I can make you very happy woman!" The guy snickered staring at me.

Edward raised his hand to my face and wiped my tears away sending me i on my way of producing more.

I was wondering why Edward just didn't rip his arms off of me. But then i glanced at the guys pocket and saw a sliver shiny blade sticking out of it his hand resting on the handle.

"E.. Edward" I stuttered

"Yes, love?" Edward said fury in his voice while he stared this man down. Wait,wait,_WAIT!!_ What did he just call me??????!!!!!!

Edward gulped as he heard what words just slipped from his mouth...I on the other hand was very very happy/scared to death for my life.

"He has a knife" I whispered pulling back into Edward again.

"I know Bella, I know that's why were waiting patiently..."

"Patiently! patiently for what?!?!" I screached in a whisper form.

"Just hold on and don't freak out about his next move,"

Just then man took out the knife and held my two hands together while putting the blade so it was resting on both of my wrists.

MY heart beat picked up but i tried to abide by what Edward had just said.

"Now if you'll just come with me to my car..." The scumbag was about to finish his sentence but two huge bodyguards that watch over the club from the outside - wonder what took them so long - came and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. He was to stunned that he dropped my wrists and the knife fell to the floor at my feet. The body guards through him into a police crusier.

"Thank you Pedro, and Peter." Edward said to the bodyguards.

"Your welcome Eddie!" The bigger bulky one Pedro said.

"Yeah, anytime!" said the less bulky one Peter. Obviosly impressed with his work.

Edward gripped my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Bella are you alright?He didn't hurt you to bad did he?" Edward asked concern in his eyes

"Yes im alright." I barely rasped

"Oh thank god!"

And with that Edward pulled me tight in his arms and crushed me to his body. I started crying silently again.

soaking his silk t shirt. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same but kissed my head in the process.

I was so confused. But utterly happy. Just that I was in _his _ arms.

Just that i was hugged closely to the love of my life.

Just that im safe.

Just that he called me _love_.

Just that he kissed my head.

Just as I slipped to the darkness.

No longer trying to hold onto the light.

I just wanted to escape this world.

And i wanted my last thoughts to be of me and Edward happy together.

Blissfully intertwined.

With that i slipped my last finger held onto the edge of light.

I let go.

All the darkness surrounded me.

Along with Edward.

**So how did you like it????**

**I need at least 5 more reviews to continue!!**

**You know me!**

**Please and Thanks!!**

**BTW Sorry it's so short I'm a little distracted lately. Going to the beach tomorrow so i probably won't update tomorrow.**

**If i get any time i will for sure!!**

**Promise future chapters will be possitively LONGER!!**


	8. So many hearts all in different places

**(Edwards point of view)**

Bella was hanging on me her head on my chest and crying. Her crying broke my heart. Then it stopped relieved i was.

But Bella was falling out of my arms slipping. She had fainted.

"Bella!" I whispered horrified.

"Bella come on wake up... please?!" I said again

Everybody was surrounding us. Her friend Stacey hovering over her worry covered her thoughts.

"Somebody call an ambulance!!" Mike Newton from her band screached into the club.

I carried Bella outside when i heard the ambulances sirens. Two medical workers took Bella from me and set her on the gurny.

I got in my car with my family and drove directly behind the ambulance to the hospital. I could see my Bellas beautiful head through the window of the ambulance and broke down dry sobbing.

When we got to the hospital i informed Carlisle in on Bellas condition. He was down right shocked at what happened that night.

He was Bellas permenant doctor. He went to examine her. He said she just fainted from shock and is perfectly fine. I was so relieved.

_________________

Five hours later Carlisle came out to talk to me.

"Bella is still fine. But you might want to take her home and explain things so she knows very clearly what happened last night."

I knodded and went to Bellas room. She was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. My Angel. I scooped her up into my arms bridal style and carried her to my car outside of the hospital. She twisted in her sleep and unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. My heart was soarring high in the sky to have her this close.

I pulled her arms from my neck. And set her in the passenger side in my car and buckled her in. I kissed her forehead and went at unhuman speed to the drivers seat. She was mumbling in her sleep. I smiled. I had almost forgot that Bella talked in her sleep. Just like old times.

She stirred and a frown came on her face.

"Edward... what did i do... why dont you...love me anymore?" She whispered in her sleep.

For the first time in my life i swerved the car almost completely off the road. But i quickly got back into control. I hopped that wouldn't have woken her.

_How_ could she believe that i didn't love her anymore?!!!!!!!!! I love her with all the love my dead frozen heart can give.

She was quiet the rest of the ride to her house. I guessed she still lived at the same house as before. Wait... What was i supposed to do about Charlie? Oh well.. Charlie can wait Bella is all that matters.

I picked Bella back up out of the car and walked up to the front steps. I was about to knock on the door but then Alice opened it.

"Oh thank god! I thought she might have been hurt!" Alice whisper screamed.

"No shes not, she just fainted from shock." I said calmy

"Edward you need to hunt... soon!" Alice whipered to me

" I know i ... just don't ... want to leave her!"

"Edward it will be fine just go i will be with her for the whole entire time your gone... GO!" Alice assured me

I sighed , kissed bella lightly on the head and took off.

It's amazing how she slept through all of that.

**(Bellas Point of view)**

When i woke up i was laying across my bed in my pyjamas.

I sat up slowly trying to remember last night. But a small slight pixie popped out of my bathroom.

"Ahhh!" I screached and fell off of the bed.

"Bella! Watch it your still recovering." Alice yelled at me and picked me off the ground and set me back on my bed.

"Wait, recovering from what?!" i asked her

While Alice explained very clearly what happened last night it all flooded back into my memory. I remembered everything.

"_OH_! yeah i rememer now thanks for clearing it up Alice." I said still a little groggy.

"Ummm.. how did i get home?" i asked Alice

"Oh, Edward carried you to his car and drove you home himself."

"What?!?!" I was confused all over again.

"OH Bella! you should have seen him he was so excentric! Gleeming with pride that you were in his arms! I swear i could almost hear his heart beating when you _unconsciously_ wrapped yourarms around his neck!!!"

I blushed.

"Well... i was unconscious." I said

"Bella seriously! DO YOU LOVE HIM? Yes or no!!" Alice had a glare in her eyes and it looked like if i lied it would turn deadly.

"Yes!" I sighed

"Good! Thats all i needed to know!!" She gleamed with pride at getting the truth out.

"Bella believe me he loves you too! But i will leave that for him to explain." She added

"Yeah, whatever." i said glumly

"UGH!!" ALice growled at me

"SO where is he?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"He is out hunting."

I sighed again.

"OK! Lets get you up and ready!" Alice exclaimed

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked a little suspicious

"I had a vision that you were going to clean your house today! Silly, Bella. On a saturday she decides to clean her house!"

She shook her head sadly at me.

"Sorry but it's been like a month since i've cleaned, it's fithly!"

"Ok fine ill be at my house working on a new wardrobe layout for you! Call me if you need me!" And with that i was very worried

"Alice!" I screached

But she was already racing out of my house at full vampire speed. I knew she could still hear me!

**Sorry again for it being so short. I'm sooooo tired i was at the beach all day.**

**I am burnt all over!!!**

**But i tried to fill you in a little almost done with the next chapter hope you like it!!**

**I need atleast 5 reviews please please please!!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**


	9. Scary Movies

**(Still Bellas point of view)**

I took a quick shower and slipped on a pair of shorts and a old tank top.

"Ready to clean Nibbles?" I asked my hamster who was stuffing his cheeks with sunflower seeds.

I laughed and took that as a yes. I put my Zune on its dock and turned one of my favorite songs on then set it on shuffle afterwords.

I grabbed my cleaning supplies and started dusting all around the living room.

I cleaned the bathroom, all the bedrooms except for Charlies i just left his alone, I cleaned the kitchen, now all i had to worry about was the living room. ALice called me on my cell to re-plan dinner for tomorrow night instead of tonight. So i now had and empty schedule.

I walked out to my living room and turned the music louder so i could sing along, but a Debussy's Claire De Lune came on. I always tried to aviod that song because it was the first song me and Edward ever listened to. But as soon as it started playing I froze.

I sank to the floor sobbing. Just knowing that Edward was so close to me physically. And so far away from me mentally. No matter what Alice, Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper said. I just don't believe he loved me, i mean why else would he leave me deserted in a forest promising me that i would never see him agian. As if he never existed were his words.

I scoffed "Right!" I said out loud.

However, i was not mad or angry or furious with him. He made his choices and i will learn to respect them!! No matter how much pain that caused me. He has been waiting for true love for almost 100 years. He deserves it more than me.

I quickly got up and finished the living room. I felt tired again. So i headed up stairs and fell back asleep.

_____________________________________

It was around 9:00 pm when i got up. Man did i feel awake!

I was bored so i got in my car and drove to Blockbuster the movie rental store. I strolled along in there looking for a movie a havn't seen.

Ive seen the Grudge but not the Grudge 2 so i rented it and drove back home.

I went home and got into my new pyjamas. A new Camisole and shorts set. It was royal blue and silky. Not showing too much skin. I strolled to my kitchen and made myself a bowl of popcorn with butter. I popped the movie in and turned out all the lights.

About half way into the movies there was a knock on my front door. I jumped. And the bowl of popcorn that _was_ sitting on my lap, was now all over my couch, myself, and the floor. I reached behind the couch and grabbed the metal bat that Charlie always kept for my safety. I got up slowly and walked torwards the door. The bat was behind my back.

I didn't have a way to see who was at my door, no peep hole, no window, no nothing. I opened the door and gasped at who was there.

**(Edwards point of view)**

I walked up to Bellas house. A slow pace for me. I knocked on her front door. Then i heard light thump hit the floor. I hoped it wasn't her.

I could hear her light footsteps trail torwards the door.

She opened the door slowly and gasped.

I only stared at her perfect face.

"Oh thank god its only you!" My angel exclaimed clearly relieved.

I was confused. Other than hearing that she was slightly glad to see me, I was very confused.

"Hmmm?" I asked as a question looking down at the metal bat she now had in one hand by her side.

"Oh yeah... um i was scared .. so i grabbed the heaviest closest thing to me.." She said shyly looking dow at the bat.

I chuckled.

I could now hear the movie she happened to be watching. The Grudge 2. Ahhh... I know that movie by heart. Thanks to Emmett.

"Scary movies at 12:00 in the morning. Really Isabella." I chuckled.

"Hmph. Well i was bored!" She claimed innocently.

She now started to pick the popcorn that she must have spilt on herself out of her shirt and hair.

Now i noticed what she was wearing. A silky royal blue tanktop and shorts matching set. _Royal Blue!_ Seriously! Was she trying to kill me. Not that i didn't deserve it.

I looked back up at her face immediatly. Just to make she didn't catch me staring at her body. She was still getting popcorn off of her.

I looked at her hair and grabbed a single piece of popcorn that she missed.

"Missed one." I told her as she looked at me.

She blushed. Ahhh... how ive missed that.

"Can we talk?" I asked her afraid of her answer.

"Sure you can come in and help me clean up the popcorn." She teased

"Absolutely" I replied

"I was joking!"

She started walking inside and i noticed a diamond ring on her left hand. I automatically jumped to a conclusion.

I grabbed her left wrist.

"Wait, Bella... are you... married?" I barely got out.

"God, no! What makes you even consider that?" She asked

Relief flooded through me.

"Well... ummm.. the ring" I said as i pointed to her left middle finger.

"Edward" I was singing inside hearing her say my name. "this was a gift from Charlie before he passed away. It was my grandma Swans 50th birthday present."

"And it's not even on the right finger!" She added with a small giggle.

"Sorry it just looks like a wedding ring." If i could have blushed i would have been as red as an apple.

"It's ok come in... Wait! Before you come in you have to promise me not to eat my hamster!" I was shocked at what she just said.

She must have seen the look on my face because she giggled again.

I let go of her wrist.

"Bella!" I laughed at her.

"Ok fine come on in." She said as she pulled me through the door and closed it.

"So whats your delicious hamster's name?" I teased her.

She looked at me finally getting that i was teasing her.

"Nibbles" She said as she looked down blushing agian.

I chuckled.

"Hey i couldn't think of anything better!" She laughed and blushed a deeper red.

She walked over and got a broom and dust pan to sweep up the popcorn. I almost insisted i do it but as she tried to sweep it up the popcorn broke into smaller pieces.

"Bella thats not going to work where is your vacuum at?" I asked her.

"No sit! I got this!" she said as she headed up stairs stepping and crushing popcron into the carpet on her way.

"Crap. Dammit!" She mumbled

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ugh!" she mumbled as she walked up stairs.

"With everything i do i make a mess!" I heard her mumbling again as she walked down the stairs stumbling as she carried a huge vacuum.

I quickly grabbed the vacuum from her and swept up all the popcorn without giving her a chance to object.

"Hey!" She hissed I laughed and put the vacuum back up stairs.

"Well its the least i can do it is my fault i scared you."

She sighed.

She walked over and sat on the couch while i sat next to her.

"So.. What did you want to talk about?" she asked clearly incomfortable.

"Well... About last night for one thing."

We sat there and talked for an hour or so. She thanked me atleast 100 times for helping her. Which i replied that it was no problem.

Not sure what else to say.

Then i heard her cell phone ring. She jumped. I chuckled. "Excuse me" She said

She went over to the kitchen and answered her cell.

**"Hey Stacey whats up?" I heard Bella Say**

**"Nothing much im bored what are you doing tonight?" Stacey asked her.**

**"Umm.. Technically it is this **_**morning**__. _**And Edward is over right now and we are ... talking." Bella explained to Stacey.**

**"Talking or making out?" Stacey teased**

**"Stacey!" Bella obviously tried to aviod this kind of conversation because she knew i could hear every word of it.**

**"What? I was only Wondering**..."

**"Stacey we are just talking!"**

**"Ummm... SURE ill believe that one!"**

**"Ok Stacey ill see you later Bye!"**

**"Ok Bella have fun with Edward..." Stacey giggled. As i heard Bella hang up on her.**

I couln't help but laugh.

"Did you hear all of that?" Bella asked me nervously as she came back into the living room.

I shook my head yes.

She looked at me and laughed ,

"Sorry, Staceys very nosy and annoying sometimes."

"Its ok." i assured her

"Sooo... Have you ever seen the Grudge 2?" Bella asked me.

"Only one million times... Thanks to Emmett." I laughed as she joined in.

"Well then one more wouldn't hurt." Bella said. Clearly she was not going to let me leave. I was so relieved i would not have to leave my angel again.

"I guess not." I said. No the only thing that would hurt me now is being so close to you and not being able to hold you, or comfort you, or kiss you...

Bella got up and turned all the lights off. While i pressed play on the remote to the part Bella had left off on.

She sat back down on the couch. And i could feel a jolt and spark fly through us like usual but more strong in the dark for some reason...

Me and my Bella sat there next to each other watching the movie. Every scary part she would jump. And every time she jumped she would get closer to me. Unconsciously i guess.

It was almost the end of the movie when Bella realized that she wasn't even an inch away from me. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around my stomach hiding in my shoulder when one of the most scary parts popped up on the screen. I put on of my arms around her shoulders. And used the other one to rub soothing circles in her back. I leaned down slowly and kissed the top of her head. The first time since she was awake. She immediatly tensed under me. I tensed also. And I was wondering if i had gone to far.

She turned her head back to the tv and relaxed as did i.

Ten more minutes her breathing was more steady and her eyes were slipping closed.

I thought she had fallen asleep when she mumbled "Edward I still love you." Which would be like old times. Except that she was asleep and only dreaming which in our case meant nothing.

All of a sudden one of my Bellas hands came up to cradle my face as she said "And i'm not sleeping. I'm completely conscious."

She looked into my eyes and there were absolutely no words in the history of man kind that could have described my feelings.

I leaned down urgently and kissed her eagerly on her perfect pink lips. She returned th same urgency.

She pulled away from me to yawn. I chuckled.

"Your tired. Go to sleep love." I gently bent up to get the remote to turn the tv off. But Bella gripped me with all her might. Fear in her eyes. I couldn't take that.

"Don't go please!" She whispered quickly.

"Don't worry im just taking you upstairs so you will be more comfortable, love." I assured her.

She immediatly relaxed. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. She pulled me down on it with her. I gently kissed her lips once more and hummed her, her lullaby while she slept.

That night i filled her dreams. My angel constantly whispered my name mixed with i love you's. I couldn't be more happier. As i said no words in the existence of the world could describe how i felt.

I hugged her close through out the night kissing her every where every so often. She smiled each time i did and hugged me closer.

**Okkkkkk so this one is most definatly longer!!! YAY!!**

**Next chapter is being worked on!!**

**Need 5 reviews please! Just to know that people are reading this.**

**Please and thank you!!**

**- TwilightCrazy33**


	10. Confessions

**(Bellas point of view)**

The sun was shining brightly in my window. I could tell that even without opening my eyes. I was laying on my back and tried to shift over to my side. But a pair of strong arms held me tighter to its body. The previous day flooded through my brain. _I thought it was all a dream!_

"Good morning." Edward whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"MmmHmm." I mumbled incoherently

He chuckled and unwrapped his arms from my waist. I sat up quickly. Going to try an attempt to keep him here.

"Where are you going?" I whispered

"Just to sit in the chair i figured you would want a human minute or two before you come and have dinner with my family."

"Oh yeah. Hmm What time is it? i asked

"Just after 4:00pm."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so beautiful sleeping... and mumbling my name." he said sheepishly.

I blushed. "Just like old times" I murmed on my way to the bathroom while picking up my bag of toiletries.

"Wait! And since when did you start wearing stuff like this?" He asked as he grabbed the bottom of my silky shorts. I blushed

"Well... When Alice called me to post-pone the dinner till tonight she told me that i would need to wear this. And that she would check on me. ANd that if i didn't she would burn all my clothes and only buy me skirts and tank tops." I laughed sheepishly.

He chuckled understanding what i meant.

I stood in the shower turning the water hotter. I quickly cleaned my hair and dried my body. I slipped on a plain white t shirt with a pair of blue jeans. And quickly headed out to Edward.

"I would ask if you wanted breakfast but you are about to eat dinner sooo..." He trailed off.

"It's ok im good"

He stood up from the chair and smiled at me before he ran across the room at inhuman speed and grasped me tightly in his arms.

"Bella i love you! Never doubt that please!" He begged

"I love you too Edward" And i rested my head on his chest.

We stood there before he pulled back and kissed me urgently on the lips.

"So do you want to get to my house early to catch up with the family?"

"Yep!" I said as i gently pecked him on his lips again.

___________________________________________

We were sitting in his car, while he drove down a familiar old road.

"Do you still live in the same house?" I asked him

"Yes" he replied simply "Esme just loves that house."

We sat in silence until i broke it.

"Edward if i ask you something will you answer truthfully?"

"Of course, love" _That name!_ I giggled

"Whats so funny?"

"That name"

"Do you not like it?" He asked worry in his voice.

"No, no! I absolutely love it! It's just i havn't heard anything like that in two years! Well except for Jacob. But he just has a crush. I think he will imprint someday and finally be able to be happy."

Edward growled.

"Don't worry he has no competition. He is _just_ my best wolf-friend." I put my hand on his knee and rubbed it. He immediatly relaxed.

"Oh, I heard that he was part dog now." I laughed

"He's not a dog just a friend."

"So what was it you wanted to ask me, love?" I had almost forgot.

He took the hand that i had rested on his knee and laced his fingers with mine. While my hand still rested on his leg.

"Oh ... Yeah." He looked at me when i stuttered.

"You can tell me anything, love." he assured me.

"I know." I sighed.

"Please Bella, you don't know how frustrating it is not knowing your thoughts." He begged.

"Ok fine, Why did you come back? I mean i love that you did. I'm in love with you Edward. And i love your family. But you must have know that i would still be here!"

We sat for a moment in complete silence. That electric thing that goes on between us was a live wire!

"Well,I was hoping you would still be here. I was sick and tired living without you. I wasn't even trying! I just sat there everyday, practically in the corner mumbling your name. Bella believe me when i tell you i only left you because i thought you could move on without me. That it would be more safe for you. I only cared about you! I am so sorry Bella more than you will ever know! I just Bella...I just..." I cut him off short.

He was gripping the steering wheel too hard. Obviously trying very hard not to brake it. His knuckles where pale to the bone.

"Edward please stop appologizing! I know you left for my safety. I believe that now! I didn't believe it when Rosalie and Alice told me that in the club the other night. But now i believe it Edward! I don't want to think or talk about it anymore! All that matters is that your here now, with me."I started crying tears of joy at the moment.

I gripped his hand tighter with mine.

He just gazed into my eyes searching for something.. i guess some hidden emotion. But there wasn't one. I just spilled my heart out to him.

"By the way. I love you." I said and smiled.

He brought our intertwined hands together up to my face to whipe away my tears then back to his face so he could kiss the back of mine.

"You don't know how much i love you." He said

"Not more than i love you!" I argued

"I'll bet i do."

"Liar!" I playfully hissed at him. We both broke down laughing.

_____________________________________________________

We were almost at his beautiful home when he broke a silence that was going on between us.

"So tell me about your band." He said

"What do you want to know?" I asked plainly

"Well who started it?"

"Stacey and Max" I said simply

"And who is there leader?" He said then smirked at me.

"Ummm... me." i addmitted and he laughed.

"But i had no choice! They took a vote." I added

"Why did they vote for you? I mean what did you do to convince them. You do a really great job of it apparantly because the way you sounded and looked up there was phonominal!" He told me.

"Well I didn't do anything to convince them on purpose. But they told me I had the most creative mind" I scoffed.

"I don't dissagree." He said and gave me my favorite crooked smile of his. Which sent my heart back into over drive.

"I've written tons of songs. And about a year ago Stacey was snooping through my room and found my notebook full of songs. She took it and showed it to the guys, they loved most of them - so they showed it to _Charlie!_" I said in disbelief

"When did you start writing songs?" he asked me honest curiosity in his voice.

"About 3 months after you left. They started out as poems, but that just wasn't _me._"

"What were they about?" I knew where he was going with this. And i didn't want to answer that.

"At first they were about... um..." He noticed me stutter. Of course he noticed _everything!_

"You can tell me anything Bella."

"Well at first they were about despair, and ... hurt , and ... pain." I trailed off. He flinched when i said those three agonizing words.

"But then they got better , less hurt and more emotion and happiness." I finished hoping this was the end of my lyrics conversation.

"So you were starting to get over me?" He asked hurt obviously aware in his voice. Why would he jump to that conclusion. As if that were even possible!

"No, no! I started remembering all the good times you and i had together, and the lyrics started pouring from my brain." I assured him.

"So either way you were writing about us.. or me?" He asked

"Yes its all i wanted to write about. All i actually cared about." I answered him.

"So you said Charlie passed.." He said as a question.

"Yes, there was a robbery at the Forks bank and Charlie dove in front of a woman and her child when the robber shot at them. The bullet hit him directly in the heart." I flinched.

"Bella, love. I'm so sorry." Edward said.

"It's ok he died for a good purpose. I guess..."

I didn't realize I let go of his hand when i was talking. Until he put his hand on my knee and rubbed soothing circles in it with his thumb. He gazed out the window deep in thought.

"Well.. Charlie left me almost everything. The house, and his retirement money. Which i was surprised that he had so much in there; 50,000 dollars!!" I laughed.

"Well atleast you had somebody to take care of you. Until you know..."

"Yeah if he didn't leave me the house or money i would of haved to move back with Renee and Phil. And i could honestly say at that point i had the band and i didn't want to go live with her. I think Forks is growing on me!" I laughed and looked out the window to where the forest was ending and a big white majestic house came into view.

**BElla is more herself i think in this chapter sorry for getting a little OOC in the last chapter. But this should explain it.**

**Review!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**-TwilightCrazy33**


	11. DINNER

**(Bellas point of view)**

We pulled into his long gravel drive way. I remembered this from the old days. Everything was perfect now! I felt like singing to the heavens.

But for now i was going to eat dinner at the Cullens. _My family._

Edward came over to my car after we parked. And he opened my door for me and took my hand and helped me out. He put his arms around my waist and held me tight to his chest. I got a firm grip on him and squeazed him back.

"Not that i dont like it but what was that for?" I asked casually

"I just like feeling you in my arms." He smiled that famous crooked smile.

"I like feeling your arms around me." I answered honestly. Looking down and blushing.

"My how i've missed that..." He said as he trailed his fingers across my cheek where i blushed. Which only made me blush 10 shades deeper.

"My how i've missed this" I said as i moved my hand on top of his. Holding it to my cheek. He leaned down to kiss me, but a tiny vampire squealed "Bella!!!" and bounded right over to me. Measuring Edward with her eyes.

"My turn for a hug!" she squealed agian. Edward groaned and let go of me.

"Ugh. You are so greedy when it comes to Bella!" She scolded him. I giggled.

Alice captured me in a tight hug and when she felt me stop breathing let me go.

"And you say im greedy. Look you just stole all her oxygen!" Edward laughed and Alice flicked his ear. He ran his hand through her hair messing it up. "Edward!" She screamed

"What?!" He asked innocently.

"Children!" I heard a motherly voice call from the porch; Esme.

"Behave! We have company!!" She scolded them.

They hung there heads low and in unision said "Yes , Mom"

"Ok, go set up dinner. While i talk to my newest daughter!" My eyes lit up at what she just called me.

Alice and Edward walked past Emse slowly at a human pace. They both mummbled. "Yes, mommy dearest."

I had to stiffle a laugh.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing" Alice giggled and darted into the house.

Edward turned around when he got to the door. He looked at me and inclined his head torward Esme. He mouthed "Mommy dearest" agian.

Esme was facing me so i _thought_ she didn't see him. But i was wrong.

"Mommy dearest saw that! Now go!" Esme said while pointing a finger into the house.

Edward gave her a puppy dog pout face. But she wouldn't budge.

"March!" She said in a final tone.

Edward gave in, but winked at me before turning to go into the house.

My heart when into a full blown sprint.

"Ha listen to that heart go!" Esme said and pointed to my heart.

I blushed.

"It's good to know you two could work it out." She said concern in her voice.

"Oh of course we were able to. You know how big of a sucker i am for Edward." I laughed

"Yeah, i don't think anyone can stay mad at Edward for too long. My personal record is 1 hour. But im a huge push over!" She addmited.

"Well why there setting up dinner want to sit and talk with me, dear?" Esme asked.

"Sure. But Esme really you don't have to do anything. Im going to be the only one eating so all i need is a plate."

"Pish-posh honey. Come sit." She motioned for me to sit next to her on the bench on the porch.

I sat next to her. She tucked my hair behind my ear so she could see my face. She looked me over and sighed. ?? i was puzzled.

"Bella, you don't know how much i missed you. You have always been a daughter to me. Even if you and Edward didn't make up. You would still be part of my family. Ask Carlisle i dry sobbed for months after we left. I can't believe we ever even considered leaving you! Edward is just so stubborn! Nobody could convince him to stay. All he kept saying was 'It is for Bellas safety. Shes better off without me!'" She said in a perfect monotone of his voice.

"It's ok Esme i completely understand. No matter how stubborn Edward is, he always had my heart. Even when he didn't know it, he had it."

"Bella is everything ok between you two, for real? He was so worried that you wouldn't forgive him. Or that you didn't love him anymore he was just so heartbroken." Esme asked wary of my answer.

"Absolutely Esme! We talked and talked. And got caught up on each others life. And to be completely honest im positive i love him now more than i ever had. As if i ever thought that possible!" I laughed.

Her eyes gleamed.

"Good! I was afraid of different outcomes. I didn't know how you would take to us coming back here to look for you."

_Come back here to look for me? _So Edward was telling the truth.

"I'm just so happy! You guys are my family. And i felt completely lost without you! What i was telling Edward was that i don't want any appologies not gifts to make up for it or anything. All that matters is that your here now." I told her.

"Oh BELLA! Thank you for forgiving us. We well never leave you again. I mean i can't abandon my _daughter_, ever!" She smiled at me.

I leaped into her waiting arms and started crying yet another set of tears of joy.

"Ok dinner is ready!" Alice sang from the house.

Esme and i walked into the house. A smell of garlic, oregano, and tomatoes filled the house.

Edward came by me and took my hand motioning for me to sit at the dining room table. I sat down and Edward brought me a plate - an exspensive china i might add- And it was full of mushroom raviolie. I loved this stuff!

I laughed at Edward.

"It's what you had on our first date." He gazed into my eyes.

He lifted my fork and speared a piece and gave it to me.

"I can feed myself, Edward." I scowled at him playfully.

"I know but i'd rather do it." He ran his hand over my face tracing it.

"Fine" i grumbled. And he smiled that crooked smile that made my heart go wild. He laughed softly at my overeacted heart. Probably happy he still has the magic touch. He fed me dinner.

After dinner all of us sat in the family room and talked. About everything.

"So kiddies, college starts tomorrow! Aren't you all exited?" Esme faked enthuisiasm.

We all groaned. Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"Children you know you have to go so don't complain." Carlisle laughed with Esme.

"So where are you all enrolled at?" I asked.

"Seattle Community college." Edward said. Yes! We were going to the same place!

I put a frown on my face to trick them.

Edward and the others noticed and Edward was instantly rigid next to me. I was sitting on his lap.

"Where are you enrolled at Bella?" Jasper asked warily.

"Oh...Ummm...At.." I stuttered to worry them.

"Just... Seattle Community College!" I said and and laughed at the expressions on their faces when i stuttered.

"Oh my god Bella! You had us so worried that you were going to some far away!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah! Now Bells is going to college with us! Oh yeah!!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella don't do that again." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Ooh was Edward scared for little me?" I asked but was cut off by Edwards hands tickling me like crazy.

"I...i...just couldn't help... myself...you...should've ....seen...the look..on your ....faces!" I rasped through laughs as Edward tickled me.

Everybody was on the floor rolling with laughter at my dark red face. And my stuttering over words.

"E..E..Ed..Edward..Stop!!" I barely got out.

"Nope!" He laughed he could hardly keep going he was tickling me with one hand using the other hand to hold his sides from laughter.

"P...P..Please..Edward." I tried to reason i was running out of breath from laughing so hard non stop.

"Tell me you love me." Edward said.

"W..What?" I said he was still tickling me.

"Tell me you love me forever and always." He said.

"I.. Love.. You ...For..ever...and ....al...ways" I got out. And my heart was soaring at my own words.

He let go of me and i lay there on there thick carpet gasping for air and still laughing. I sat up and saw the others.

Emmett was balled up laughing, Jasper and Carlisle were similar. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were clutching there sides breathing deeply laying across the floor.

This sight only made me laugh harder. Edward pulled me into his lap still chuckling at his family. I laid my head against his chest and laughed with him.

"I love you forever and always." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up and smiled into his eyes. He leaned down and kiss me with passion and love and lust... I havn't felt this happy in atleast 2 years!

Everybody gathered There postures and sat up quietly. Esme, Alice,and Rosalie said all in unision "AWWWW!" And giggled.

Emmett whisled. Jasper chuckled. And Carlisle sighed a happy relieved sigh.

I pulled away from Edward and looked at his family.. My crazy family.

They were all looking at m and him. Obviosly they heard our exchange of i love you's and then saw our 'moment'.

I blushed and hid in Edwards chest. I felt him shake with laughter under me.

"Well, Since weve all recovered our giggle quest. Who wants to watch a movie?" Carlisle asked.

"I do!" We all said in unision.

We all sat on the couches with each other and watched a movie.

When it was over i yawned.

"Time to get you home, love." Edward said to me.

"Hmm?" I said and was awake and already half asleep on the couch.

He chuckled. And pulled my up into his arms. "Goodnight, Bella." My family said to me at the same time.

"Goodnight" i mummbled and fell back against Edwards chest. I heard several laughs at my incoherent word. But i was too tired to blush.

I felt Edward gently set me in his car and buckle me in. He got into the drivers side and took my hand. I was half asleep.

Soon i felt Edward lift me out of his car and set me gently in my bed, pull the covers over me, and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I love you." I mummbled.

"Forever and always." He gently laid buttefly kisses along my neck and collarbone.

It sent shivers down my spine.

I remember what Esme had said to me earlier about how Edward was afraid that i wouldn't forgive him for leaving me. He was worried i didn't love him anymore!!

"And don't forget it." I mummbled and turned into his chest.

He hummed me my lullaby and i quickly fell asleep.

I dreamed of Edward Cullen that night.

**YAY!! I really like this chapter it has more of his loving family in it. ANd it also clears up some of the worries in the Cullen house hold.**

**SO review please its the only thing that keeps me going!!**

**Please and Thank YOU!!**


	12. You can't get payback for payback!

**(Bellas point on view)**

"Bella, love time to awake." I heard a fimiliar velvety voice say.

"uh uh" I mummbled and turned over.

"Bella." He shook my arms.

"Hmmm?" I grumbled.

"We have college classes to go to, love." And he shook me agian.

"And?" I murmed

"Bella don't make me get Emmett over here with an ice pale." He teased

"Ice water. Me. !" I said and turned away from him to get some more sleep.

"Please, please, Bella. For me?" He begged and put his lips on my neck kissing it.

"Yeah like thats going to want me to get out of _bed!"_ I laughed and stood up.

I was still in my clothes from last night. I glanced at the clock. Good i have enough time to take a shower.

"Well... im going to go home and change. Ok, love?" He asked.

"Sure,sure." i grumbled and went to the bathroom.

He chuckled at my edgeiness.

I washed my hair,and my body. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I heard a bang on the door.

"Bella!!?" Alice sang.

"Are you covered?" She called through the door.

_OH NO!!_

I hesitantly opened the door and she bounded right in.

"Makeover!!" she squealed.

"Alice i don't want to." I whined.

"Bella just listen i had a vision and you need to look HOT today at school! Now sit and let me work my magic."

I just glared at her.

"Please." she begged. And put on a puppy dog face on her features.

"Ugh! Fine!" I growled and sat down.

Alice started working across my face.

She put a light gray eyeshadow on me and put blush on me. She darkened my eyes with black eye liner, put a light red lipstick on my lips with clear gloss to make it look glossy. She curled my hair and let it hang down my back with my bangs parted it so that most of my bangs were on the left side of my face.

Now it was time for my outfit. I repeat _OH NO!_ She laid out a light jean frayed skirt on my bed with a plain black t - shirt.  
Hmm this wasn't to bad i wonder what she has up her sleaves.

Well lets just say i spoke or thought too soon. The skirt came to my mid thigh tight around my butt and waist. The top was the most tight thing i have ever worn!

I turned around to complain and tell her that i was not going to wear this. But i turned and she was holding a red vest **(on profile but in red)**. And red stilettos. They were about two to three inches high not as bad as i would have thought. They would hold onto my foot by two satin strips that cris crossed each other across my toes and a thinner one that wrapped once around my ankle with a huge bow on the back of it **( on profile.)**. She also had a jewelry box full of jewelry.

"Alice NO!" I screached

"Bella, Bella. The shoes aren't even that high and i thought you would really like the vest. And you know as well as i do that accesories are a girls best friend!" She taunted back at me.

"Ugh! Only cause you had a vision Alice thats why!!" I whined again.

"Yay!" She screached in a high pitch voice that i had to cover my ears.

I slipped on the vest. I looked really good i had to addmit it and i smiled.

"See i knew thats a Bella fashion!"

"Yeah i guess but i would never have gotten it in red," I giggled.

"Well a little change is good." She scolded me.

I put the stilettos on and i actually liked them a tiny bit. Probably because they were cute and not too high. But i would never have gotten them on my own will or worn them on my own either. But Alice can get scary sometimes so...

"Alright, come down stairs with me." ALice chirped and we walked down stairs.

Of course being me a tripped and Alice caught me in her waiting arms.

"Shoulda saw that one comming." She murmered almost to low for me to hear.

I stood in front of the kitchen and complained about the outfit and how it was a deathtrep and i should be able to change. She didn't budge. Then i heard the front door shut closed. I jumped and turned around.

**(Edwards point of view.)**

I ran as fast i ever could have back to Bellas house.

I saw her house coming into view.

I bounded right up to the door and didn't even bother knocking. I was to anxious to see my angel.

I slammed the door shut and turned to walk to her bedroom but i heard my angel and Alice arguing in the kitchen. Uh oh.

I walked into the kitchen while I listened to there conversation; it seemed Bella was arguing about the outfit that Alice picked out for her to where. Typical.

I stood there in the frame of the doorway staring at...Bella. She had on a tight black t shirt with a red hot vest. She had on a skirt that didn't even come to her midthigh. It was shaped to fit exactly to her lower form. She also had on red hot satin stilettos. Uh...WOW! Umm... yeah...so...i..couldn't even stop looking at her.

"Ummm...Bella." I stated trying to break my gaze from her body but i coudn't.

"See look how distracted he is by you he can hardly even perform full sentences!" Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Ugh! Edward help me here this is so going to vioalate the dress code!" My angel screached at me but i couldn't anwser her just yet.

"No! It will not i've seen your whole day and you will not get caught. But _you_ will catch some eyes ill tell you that!" Alice dissagreed with her.

I growled at her. She kept blocking her mind from me by singing random songs in an arabic language.

Bella started walking torward me her heels clicking on the lenoleum. I stuttered and back up a few steps.

She started stalking torward me. An evil grin formed on her face. She walked slower and more _femine_ like. I stopped backing up.

She was less than a 2 feet away. She stopped there and smiled a huge mischievious smile. She placed her hands on my chest and took a step torward me.

She took her heel and ran it up the back of my kissed my jaw. Once, Twice... _ Self-control! Self-control! _I chanted inside my head.

I tried to back up but i fell over her heel and landed on my back.

She crouched down in front of me. A huge smile on her gorgeous face. She was crouched on her legs. Man!

She put he hand on my left leg. She let out an adorable giggle.

"That. That right there is payback for this morning." She giggled.

I got a menacing smile on my face and she looked worried.

I grabbed the hand that was on my leg and pulled her on top of me and kissed her soft warm lips. She gasped and lifted off of me.

I let out a evil laugh.

"You can't get payback for payback, honey! It's not fair!" She said and pouted.

"I never said i played fair." i simply told her and ran my fingers across her cheek.

Under her makeup i could still see her deep red blush.

"Yay. Bella does this mean you will stay in that outfit?" Alice asked warily.

Bella turned around and backed into me. Pressing her whole back body agianst me. I wrapped my arms low around her waist. And she pulled her right hand back above her a put it on my face cradling it.

"Yeah, i guess if it makes yall this happy."She grumbled and smiled wickidly again. She turned her head and kissed the edge of my jaw.

_Self control! self control! _ I chanted again.

She smiled at my face. IT was probably funny watching me fight over her and my self control.

Too soon she pulled away and threw me her car keys.

"I know you want to drive it." She smiled at me.

Oh right. He emerald green ferrair f430. Hmmm... I smiled and caught the keys.

She laughed as my face turned eager.

We grabbed our bags and headed out torward the door.

**Well..This was too fun to write!!**

**Review lots and the next chapter will be up today!!**

**PLease and thank you!!  
**

**-TwilghtCrazy33!!**


	13. Deal Breakers

**(Bellas point of view)**

It was september 20th. First day of college. YAY! Note my sarcasm. It was only the first time in college for me.

My birthday just past thank god. I didn't want Edward to have an actual excuse to get me some overpriced gift.

"So..Um...Bella."Edward stuttered. It was so funny watching him be flustered by the way i look.

"Yes, Edward?" I had to stifle a giggle.

I started to stick my earbuds in my ear so i could listen to my Zune. But he snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey!" i scolded him

He chuckled and put a cord into his radio and plugged it into my Zune.

"I just want to see what you have on your playlist." He told me

"Ugh ok fine. Oh i am so dreading my shopping trip after school woth ALice!" I squeaked.

"Hmm...Care to make a deal with me?" He asked.

"Hmm ok what you got to offer?" I laughed.

"Well i will convince Alice to postpone your shopping trip for awhile...if you sing along with any song that i choose from your Zune." He held it up and waved it in from of me.

"Umm...Ok." His eyes gleamed at me.

Edward honked the horn.

"Come on guys!" He called out the window.

Wait. The rest of them were riding with us? This had to be some kind of set up.

"Sheesh Edward. Where right here." Rosalie called.

They all started pileing in my car.

"Skoot over Bella." Alice said to me.

I skooted over to the middle of the front seat. Now mine and Edwards legs were touching. Yeah you know that electric jolt thing that goes on between us. Yeah that was getting a lot stronger.

"Ok, So heres the plan guys. We each get to pick one song for Bella to ing along with on the way to and from school today..If only if Alice post pones there shopping trip for another week." Edward informed them.

"A week!" ALice schreached

"Come on ALice" They all whined together.

"Ugh! Fine!" ALice said and pouted.

I was so happy and nervous at the same time. Happy because i didn't have to face that shopping trip today. And nervous because of the singing part of the deal.

"Ok! Fine but i go first!" Alice said agian.

She took my Zune from Edward. "HMM.." She said and skimmed through the songs. "OH!" She said I guessed she found a song she liked.

She showed me my Zune so i could see what song she picked. I gasped at the song and blushed. She showed it to the others. They laughed.

"This should be interesting." Jasper said.

I through him a dark stare. He sent a wave of calm over my atmosphere.

'Thanks' I mouthed to him. He said "Anytime."

ALice clicked the play button. "I kissed a girl By: Katy Perry" Started playing.

I started singing. And when it came to the chorus i let loose a bit.

The song ended.

"Ok! My turn." Jasper said. He took my Zune from Alice.

"ok ive always liked this song so here." He showed me it. "Dream on By:Soft Cell"

"Ok" I said warily.

The music played and i sang along.

_**"Sing with me. Sing for the years.**_

_**Sing for the laughter. Sing for the tears.**_

_**Sing with me.**_

_**Just for today.**_

_**Maybe tomorrow. Let the good lord take you away!"**_

I finished the song out of breath. They demanded i do the really high notes.

"Ooh ooh me!" Rosalie said.

She skimmed through the music.

"Ooooh ok this ones for Edward" She giggled.

She only showed me the song.

'Unwritten By: Natasha Bedingfield.'

I shook my head at her.

The music played and i sang along.

_**"I am unwritten**_

_**Can't read my mind**_

_**I'm undefined"**_

I smirked at Edward. He just pursed his lips.I kept singing the song until it came to an end. With the high notes.

_**"Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live you life with arms wide open**_

_**To the years where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**The rest is still unwritten"**_

They all clapped at my performance with the high notes. I blushed ten shades deeper.

"Th..Thanks" i stuttered.

"OOOOH my turn!" Emmett squealed..

"Sorry, Em. But we got school." I said hopeful that he would let it go.

He looked out the window and saw the huge campus and muttered "Damn school". We laughed at him.

"Aww.. thats too bad" I said in a pout formed on my face.

"Alright, alright. Isabella Swan i will get you after school!" He threatened i gulped.

Edward laughed and came over to Alices door and let me and her out.

"Umm... I got to go to the bathroom." I said sheepishly.

They all bust out laughing causing all attention to come to turn to us.

Edward just pursed his lips and tried not to laugh.

"Haha we made her so nervous she had to pee" Emmetts booming laughter went louder.

I blushed.

I pushed my way passed Edward. Cause he started laughing.

"Wait,love! DO you know where the bathroom is?" He called to me.

"Yeah ive been here a few times, honey!" I called over my shoulder.

I went across the campus to the womens bathroom. As i walked a heard a few whistles come my way but i ignored them. I almost forgot what i was wearing. Almost.

I found the bathroom and did my bussiness. Checked myself in the mirror and headed back out to Edward at my car.

I saw them watching me the guys all had therem arms crossed across there chest. Edward had a menacing glare. Alice and Rosalie looked pissed. I walked back to them i was about 20 yards away when i guy ran up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey im Adam Mitchell, Senior and quarterback of the football team here." He said politely. And stuck out his hand.

I took it and shook it. "Isabella Swan. Freshman." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Well since your new do you think i could show you around some time?" He asked.

Oh no! It's like my first high school year with Edward all over again.

"Umm..no thanks ive been here before. I'm pretty much clued in." I said getting irritated.

"Oh. Well how about coffee or dinner afterwords?" He asked politely.

"I got that." Edward said coming up from behind me. He put his arm around my waist.

Adam glared at him and Edward gave him a menacing look.

"Well...ok then see you later Isabella." He said.

"Ok.." I trailed off. Edward turned our bodies and walked with his arms around my waist to the car to the rest of his family.

"Ugh! It's like freaking junior year in high school again!" I whispered to Edward he grimace at the thought.

We were back to the car by now and he was not happy.

"Whats wrong Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Ugh i have never incountered such a vulgar, discuting, vile mind in my Newton was good compared to this guy. If i ever see you like that in his thoughts agiain..." He said while looking in my eyes.

"Hmmm. Edward hes staring at us." I whispered and looked sideways at him. I already hated him for causing Edward emotional pain.

Edward took my chin in his hands and pushed my back agianst my car. And gathered my lips with his in an eager embrace.

He put both hands on the side of the car so i had no way to escape. Not that i wanted to. I twisted my hand in his bronze hair and held him to me. I let go gasping i needed a breath. He just kissed me down my neck and jaw.

"Let that linger in his thoughts" Edward said and smiled at me.

I smirked at him.

"Damn! Look at his face he is totally pissed at Edward!" Emmett said doubling over in laughter.

"I know. His friends are making fun of him cause the hottest _chick_ in college turned him down. Apparantly he is the school jock and player. He treats the women here as trophies!" Edward spat.

I placed my hand on his face and kissed him once on the lips. I took his hand and placed it on my waist. He smiled at me.

"We got to go get our schedules" I said quickly and pulled Edward with me to the office.

"Oh yeah! yay!" Alice squealed.

We walked to the office and i was l trying so hard not to laugh cause we had to pass Adam and his jock friends.

Edward was obviously reading his thoughts. Edward chuckled. As we walked past Adam i could tell that he turned to look at us walking away. Edward slid the hand the was on my waist further down and placed it in the back pocket of my jean skirt.

I looked up at him and he smirked.

"You know... i am going to end up losing my balance in these shoes and falling flat on my face." I stated and smiled at Edward.

"Well we don't want that happening do we?" He asked and pulled me tighter to his side. "I wont let go of you unless i have to." He whispered in my ear.

"Thats what i wanted to hear." I whispered back and we walked into the office to get a copy of our schedules.

**Ok i know the whole thing with the schedules is not true. Usaully they mail everything you need for college to you but it does in my story. LOL!**

**So what do you think? i am having so much fun writing this! **

**Please exscuse my errors.. Nobodys perfect. Except Edward but thats a whole new story!!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!!**

**Please and Thanks!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.S. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer Owns everything Twilight/Cullens i just control there actions in this story.**

**I dont say that enough!**


	14. Slick!

**Yes thus is the same chapter but i made so many mistakes so i had o edit it! i told you that i was very tired lol! you might want to read it again to get your full fill on things.**

**(Edwards point of view) Oh yeah sorry about the cursing in this chapter but it **_**Adam!**_ Be ware!

**A/N: I finally put those pictures on my profile soo go ahead and take a look!**

I slid my hand into Bellas back pocket. She glanced at me and i smirked at her.

_Damn! Hes got his hand on her ass! Huh... Apparantly in that relationship all the power goes to the man. Hmmm She'll be mine._

_One weeks tops._

Adams thoughts were really starting to aggravate me. So i just continued to talk to Bella. He was vile and his thoughts were fantasys about my Bella and they were vulgar!

I tried to block his thoughts until i heard him and his friends making bets.

"Hey Adam, your senior luck is running out man!" A friend of Adams from the football team said.

"Hey, Phil ill bet you 100 dollars that buy the end of the week she is going to be wrapped all around me!" Adam said. _And ill be wrapped around her along with my sheets._

I growled quietly and my family looked at me curiosly. I just shook my head and shot daggers at Adam as he shook hands with his friend to confirm the bet.

Bella saw me and put one hand on my chest to soothe me. Well... it did.

We walked into the front office of the main building of the college to get our official schedules. All of us walked over to the staff worker at the counter.

"How may i help you?" She asked without looking up.

"Yes, im Edward Cullen and these are my siblings along with Isabella Swan. We are here to get our schedules." I said politely to the woman. She looked up at me and sucked in a small gasp.

_Dang! What a looker! Hmm... Probably to young. And apparantly taken._ She looked down at my arms still wrapped around Bellas tiny figure.

"Oh. Uh. Yes. Uh.... Of course." She said and ran through a pile of papers. She handed everyone of us a sheet of paper with a schedule of our couses on it.

"Umm.. Im sorry i can't seem to find yours Isabella." She looked at Bella with a fake appologetic smile. Bella just looked at her.

_Well as long as i can't find it i might as well send him off without her! Then maybe she will get mad and break up with him. Giving me my chance to take action. I mean common on i can only be like 4 or 6 years older. Not Even!_

Her thoughts were making someone mad alright. Just not Bella.

"Oh. Well I will have to look for it harder. The rest of you need to head off to class the first course will start in 5 minutes." She said with a hint of a smirk on her face. I did not want to leave my Bella! Exspecially since that Adam is on his way in here right now.I had officialy hated this girl!

"I don't know if Bella knows how to get around campus right yet. I think i should stay with her. The rest of them can go." I said as politely as i could manage.

_MaN! He looks so mad at me for demanding that he leave his little girlfriend. Oh well he looks even hotter mad._

"Edward its ok. I've told you i've been here before. Go ahead. I know how you dont like to be late." My Bella said with a heart warming, beautiful, Absolutely driving me insane smile. And she accused me of dazzling!

"Ok." i said with a sigh.

I leaned down and hugged Bella gently. I sqeauzed her small frame and she kissed me gently on the cheek. I sighed. I wanted more.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear to low and quick for the rude lady at the counter to hear. She smiled and whispered "Forever and always."

_Look at her just hanging on him! Totally clingy! How does he stand her?_

The rude lady cleared her throat and annoyingly tapped her foot on the floor. I was so aggravated! UGH!

She was wrong though. I was holding onto her. I didn't want to leave her yet. We spent almost every minute of every day and night together. I was so used to it. I didn't ever want it to end. This shattered my heart.

Bella tried to disentangle me from her once the rude lady interrupted us with her foot tapping. I amediatly let go of her. She smiled at me and at the woman. Appologies in her eyes. Though there was no need to appologize to this woman.

Just then the vulgar Adam walked in the office. A smirk on his face. _Hmm my little honey was in here waiting for me. _He joked to himself.

"Well off to class with you. You have 2 minutes. So hurry." The rude lady said dirrectly at me. She was so rude!

I turned to walk away from Bella. Leaving her here with the Rude bitter lady and the vile vulgar Adam was so unnexeptable. I hated myself for leaving her here with these two imbeciles.

I walked away with one last glance at my angel.

_Perrrfect! Shes all alone, this could be my only chance._ Adams thoughts purred. Two fingers. Two fingers was all it would take to crush his skull!

_Well Cullen looks pissed! Ha maybe they had a fight that i was hitting on her. Ha! Maybe she got tired of his controlling ways. She'll crawl back to me sooner than i thought!_

Two fingers. Two fingers. Two fingers. I chanted in my head.

I pushed open the door with more force than neccesary.

I must of looked mad.

"Edward,bro,whats wrong?"Emmett asked me once we were outside.

"Adam!" I hissed.

He didn't say anything further.

_Edward, relax, hes not going to say one word to her in the office. He wont even look at her. He is trying to make her jealous of some sort. Make her think hes not interested anymore. _Alice assured me in her thoughts. It didnt matter one bit. I wanted my Bella my angel by my side now and forever!

We hurried up to our first class with 25 seconds to spare. Adam walked in behind us.

_What the hell? Is she blind, physcotic,stupid, or what? She didn't even look at me! I was so sure that would work it worked on all of the other girls i've had. Hmm..._ His thoughts enraged me. How _dare_ he even think those words about my Bella!

I stood up out of my seat. Not sure what i was doing. Alice interupted my thinking.

_Edward! Sit down! You can't do anything to him! Here...Anyways! Now sit! _Her thoughts bothered me but i sat back down immediatly.

People behind me were weirded out.

Class had started with Mr. Jack calling out role for his class of highly gifted.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked

"Here" I said.

"Ms. Cullen?" He asked

"Here!" Alice sang and threw her hand in the air.

He continued threw role call till he came to the S's.

He called Bellas last name as she appeared in the doorway. She looked extremely embarrased and a slight bit irritated.

Her embarrased face was the most cute, adorable, breath taking look i've ever seen.

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Jack called for the second time.

"I'm here." Bella said as she walked over to handing him her note from the office to explain that she was excused for being late.

"Ahhh..Yes. Ok. I see." Mr. Jack murmed to himself while reading the note.

She turned to look at me and i winked at her. Her heart went into over drive. And she blushed crimson red.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _Her heart was so overactive sometimes. It pleased me to know that i was the one that caused that.

"Ok. Well have a seat next to...hmm..." He said and contemplated where to seat Bella.

"Next to Mr. Mitchell." He stated.

Bella just stood there and he motioned for her to sit. Again with the rudeness!! What was with these teachers?

She looked at me quickly. She stared into my eyes as she quickly walked down the isle of lab tables.

Then i saw it. Alice had a vision. Bella tripping. Falling hitting her head on the edge of my table. Getting knocked out.

_OMG! Edward catch her!!!! _Alices thoughts screached at me.

Bella walked to the front of my table and tripped walking the rest of the way to the table in the very back next to Adam. I reached out and caught her my hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling. It looked like she meerly tripped. Good.

Bella reached out and patted my shoulder with her small,fragile,soft,warm hands. I laughed a shaky laugh. She sighed and shook her head from side to side. Laughing with me. I let go of her arm and she hurried to her seat next to ... Adam!

_Shit! Perfect chance. But she didn't even glance at me. Probably over obsessing over that moron._ His thoughts did minor to me now. Until Bella sat down.

_God she is so f****** hot! She will belong to me! _Ok. Now they pissed me off.

_Edward! Relax!_ Alices scolding voice echoed in her thoughts. I just realized that i was gripping the edge of the table so hard that chunks of black paint from the top fell to the ground. Atleast there was no one beside me. _No one beside me!!_ I outraged.

He couldn't have put her next to me!?!? I'm closer up to the board and he knew nothing about our relationship!

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" I heard Mr. Jacks irritated vioce interupt my thoughts. _Good lord, what does she want now? She already disrupted my class with a tardy then trying to make everyone laugh by tripping over mid air!_

"Umm..I'm having a little trouble seeing the board do you think i could move up,please?" She asked in a sweet polite tone.

Sincerity covered thoughts. _Oh i didn't know she had trouble seeing that could be why she tripped and here i am placing here in the table furthest in the back. Crap. Now i feel bad! But i have no where else to put her except with Cullen. But thats not very much closer. And i don't want to move everybody around!_

HAHA! To late buddy you already made me mad by insulting the love of my life. NO going back for you. I thought to myself wryly. Though i wonder if something is wrong with Bellas eyes. I couldn't stand not knowing if my love was hurt!!

"Yes, of course. You can move up next to Mr. Cullen." Bella is such a genious. "Will that be close enough?" He asked concerned.

" Yes. Perfect. " She said while collecting her things and coming over to sit next to me.

I looked up at her totally impressed. She smirked and sat down.

" Ok. Today you will just be introduced into Physics masters." Said Mr . Jack.

The day went slowly and since i was sitting next to Bella - our arms touching - I was glad.

**(Bellas Point of view)**

At the end of Physics Edward turned to me with a wide breath taking grin and said "Your a genious!"

I snorted. "No. I just have common since." I smiled at him.

"I love you so much i just couldn't bear you sitting with him everyday. Right behind me!!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! You and me both,Honey." I said and grin hugely.

He put his arms around me and walked me to my next classes. There were teachers outside of the doors so i had to hug him and walk away. Still embarassed about the thing with the lady in the front office this morning. If i kissed him even on his cheek i would want more and that couldn't happen. Not here...anyway.

He frowned at me as i left after just hugging him and walking away. Each time before and after each class there would be professors and teachers around us and they would scold anyone who showed any other person any kind of affection. I've already interupted my first class today. And i could tell Mr. Jack was irritated by his voice.

After my last class i was gathering my things in my bag. Giving Edward some time to get here at _human _speed.

I was the last one in the class except for Adam. Man! Why wouldn't he leave me alone?!?!

Adam walked over to me smiling.

"Hey, babe. Want to go out saturday night?" He asked me. And grinned cockily.

"I'm sorry no. I have a boyfriend." I said politely but irritation was obvious in my voice.

"But,Babe. You know you want to." He sneered. He reached over to grab my books and i quickly swept them up in my arms.

"NO! And i really should get going my boyfriend - Edward Cullen is waiting for me!" I tried to move past him but he just blocked my way again. I knew that Jasper and Emmett. Possibly Rose and Alice had to hold Edward back. And keep him from coming in here.

"Oh,Cullen. I heard about him and his family. Freaks. " He muttered.

I tried to move around him but he just slid in front of me again.

"You know he is probably gay." He Sneered at me again.

UGH! He insulted my family,my friends, my whole life practically. Oh it is so ON!!!!

"Look,Slick! I don't give a damn what you say about him! Got it? Now get the hell out of my way!!" I spat at him.

He stepped to the side completely sidetracked at my rage. I walked past him and stopped when i heard him mutter "Yeah, totally gay." And he laughed.

I turned around with deliberate slowness. He smiled at me probably thinking i turned for another reason.

"Do you want me to explain in great detail how i know for a fact that Edward is not gay?" I asked this phsycotic lunatic and smirked.

I could hear booming laughter from the other side of the door - Emmett.

He stood there looking at me up and down. He looked frustrated. Lost for words. GOOD! I didn't want to hear his sickening voice anymore!

"I didn't think so!" I said and turned on my heel and stalked out the door.

Everybody was on the floor clutching their sides from laughter. Even Edward. They stopped when they saw me. I must've looked completely pissed off.

I ignored them and walked to the car. They got up abruptly and walked beside me.

I slammed my books on the hood of my car and waited for Edward to unlock it. They were walking at a slow human pace while i on the other hand was stomping my way to the car to go home.

I glared at all of them. They all had their lips pressed tightly together to keep from laughing. Except Edward he actually looked sad...anguished, maybe? I didn't want him to be hurt or sad or whatever. Even if he did piss me off.

He unlocked my door and i slid in the middle with Alice on my right. And Edward driving. We all sat their in silence. The only thing you could hear was our breathing. With them it was heavier from trying to keep from lauging. Now it was slow as if taken in slow deliberance. They probably realized how mad i was. My breathing was heavy and definatly irritated.

**Ok. SO i am so tired i am absolutely busy this weekend its my birthday on the 3rd! Well anyways i know this chapter was supposed to be out yesterday but i just got so tired from school..blah blah blah. but i promise next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hope you like it.**

**Read and Review.**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**


	15. Admit it!

**(Bellas point of view)**

We sat there in silence. The ride home was about a an half hour. Even with Edwards insane driving. I don't know what was with the tension that was going on between us. I looked over and his face was a complete poker face with a hint of ...pain?

I didn't like this tension it was just plain wrong. Couples dont act like this do they? If they have a problem they work it out right?

I felt a hard but tender tap on my shoulder. Emmett.

"Bells, is it my turn to pick a song?" He asked sweetly trying to aviod a disaster. Apparantly the tension between Edward and i was obvious.

"I guess Em." I sighed.

They all laughed as i pouted dramatically. Even Edward. I'll have to thank Emmett later for loosening the tight tension band wrapped around us.

He took my Zune from my hand and searched threw my playlists. He stopped an a evil grin crossed his face. Oh, NO!

".Well. None of us knew Isabella liked this kind of music. Lets see her play innocent on this one!"

He showed us all the song he chose before playing it. They all gasped. 'Don't Trust Me. By: 3OH!3' Emmett knew i don't like to swear only if neccesary. This was how he was going to get me back. Dang it!! This song was inappropriate,rude,and funny as heck!

I also loved it! That was why i had it on there in the first place. This was a joke on him! HAHA!

Emmett hit the play button and the music burst out the speaker-Full Volume. Three cars down could hear it. That made me think that they couldn't hear me. Pheww!

They lyrics pured out and i started a little late. I was very embarassed cause all the swearing but i started off low and got higher.

_**( When its bold Bella is singing when it is bold and italic she is not.)**_

_**Black dress with the tights underneath**_

_**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth.**_

**And she's an actress but she ain't got no need**

**she's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.**

**T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks**

**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.**

**You tell your boy friend, if he says he's got beef.**

I turned around to face Emmett in the backseat. When the next part of the song came i wink at him to intimidate him.

**That i'm a vegetarian and i ain't f****** scared of him**

He caught on and when the 'F' word played Emmett paused the song so all you could hear was me screaming the 'F' word over the volume of the music.

"Emmett!" I screached and reached for my Zune.

They all bursts out in histarics. If they could cry from laughter we would be drowning in this car. I reached for my Zune.

"No! Not uh little sis you got to finish your song. Or theres a shopping trip waiting for you at the mall!" Emmett laughed.

Alices eyes light up and she screamed "Yay!" .

I was horrified! "No!" I stated. "Turn it back on and leave it!" I hissed at Emmett.

I turned back around in my seat and saw Edward laying his head on the window and chuckling like crazy. He wouldv'e been the reason for the drowning.

The song carried it's way to an end and so did my voice.

"Wow Bella. You got a potty mouth!" Rosalie said between laughs.

"Ok! Fine are we done with all the songs now?" I asked irritated. I tried to put my Zune away but someone snatched it out of my hand again.

I looked up and saw Edward smirking at me.

"You can't deny me my song its _our_ deal!" He said smoothly.

"Ugh. Fine." I mumbled.

"Here lets just put it on a random shuffle and you can sing along to the first song that pops up." Edward said to me amd smiled that damn crooked smile that had me swimming dazzled in his gold eyes.

I could only nod my head yes. I couldn't speak coherently.

He pushed the shuffle button we waited for the song to pop up. His eyes gleamed and then his face faultered back to his poker face.

What did i do wrong?

He showed us the song and a chorus of 'awwws' came through the car. It was 'Halo By: Beyonce' I loved this song it reminded me exactly of the way i felt about Edward but my feelings were way stronger.

He pressed play and sighed. UGH! What was wrong with him? I wish i had his power to read minds right now!!

The music flowed through the car.

**(Edward's point of view)**

Bella had a wonderful, fantastic, beautiful,mesmerizing,absolutely adorable voice. I loved to hear her sing almost as much as i heard her laugh.

I never knew if she could sing or not. And i felt terrible for leaving and not finding out sooner. I would've been at every single one of her concerts, gig, etc. I hated myself for ever leaving. If i came back and she didn't want me then i woulv'e tried to kill myself. But as long as she wanted me i was here. I solenmly promise my soul, heart,and life to her. She was worth every bit.

In the car i was contemplating over her. How i wanted to smash Adams head into a skyscraper. And how much i loved this fragile human next to me. I coudn't ever in eternity explain how much i loved her. I wanted her. TO be mine. And no one elses.

I just kept thinking about how much my life would have sucked if i never found her-my soulmate, my other half, my life- and how much i hated myself for ever even thinking about leaving. And to think i actually did leave her! Wasted all this time!!

I dont know what i looked like in the car, but everytime i looked at my Bella she would glance up at me and give me her heart breakingly beautiful smile that had me dazzled as she once put it when i looked at her. I just looked away after giving her a small fraction of a smile. I didn't deserve! Now, In my human life, ever!

But i am surely happy she wanted me and i wanted her for forever.

Emmett played his song for Bella to sing along to. Then it was my turn, I put it on an innocent shuffle. 'Halo by:Beyonce' Came on. I loved this song it remided me of my feelings for my love Bella. But mine i knew for a fact were much stronger and more absolute.

I sighed and peeled my head from the window to listen to my Bella sing one of the many songs that had a fraction of my feelings for her.

She looked weary at my expression. Exspecially when i sighed. I hope i hadn't hurt her feelings.

I pressed play and she started out confident for once. I glanced at Jasper in the rear view mirror and he just shrugged. The confidence was all Bellas. HMMM?

**(Bold=Bella singing)**

**Remember those walls i built**

**Well,Baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound.**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But i never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now.**

**It's like i've been awakened**

**Every rule i had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that i'm taking'**

**I ain't Never gonna shut you out**

Bella sounded more amazing now singing at a perfect pitch to the sound. Matching the high notes perfectly and the low notes exquisitely.

**Everywhere i'm looking now I'm surrouned by your embrace**

**Baby i can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything i need and more**

**It's written all over your face **

**Baby i can feel your halo **

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can feel you halo halo halo**

Bella reached up and put her tiny warm hand on the back of my neck rubbing it and smiled to herself while she kept singing verses.

God i loved this woman so much! She was my medicine and pain reliever. If i ever needed it.

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

My angel kept singing till the song cam to and end. She it every high note perfect. I was impressed, amazed,and turned on.

"Damn Bella! You got a set of lungs i don't even think Beyonce hit those notes as well as you did!" Emmett said as we climbed out of the car. We now arrived at my house.

"Bella you totally just rocked my socks off. Well.. not technically because i'm wearing heels but you know what i mean!!" ALice chirped and hugged Bella.

"Seriously!" Rose said and hugged Bella one armed.

"You just blew beyonce and pink off the charts!" Jasper said and hugged Bella.

"No they are still way better and more talented than me you guys are only saying that cause your family!" Bella blushed a delicate shade of rosy pink.

Every body went inside and my angel and i stayed out by the car i needed to talk to her. TO actuall confess my love for her and to appologize for leaving. I know she didn't want this but i needed to get it out in the open.

Bella turned to look at me with a small hint of her blush still left on her smile. I took her fragile hand in mine.

"Lets take a walk." I said.

We weren't 5 feet from the car when she ammediatly tensed up and stopped her feet firmly planted on the ground.

I looked down to see if i hurt her. She had a pained look on her face her eyes watered. Then all of a sudden she broke down into a

heart broken cry of pain. Huge tears rolled down her now perfectly white cheeks.

I let go of her ammediatly. Afraid that i hurt her. I would so kill myself if i ever hurt her physically....or emotionaly again.

"Bella! Whats wrong? Did i hurt you? Im sorry!" I said trying to confurt her.

"Your leaving agian! Why? What did i do this time? Im sorry i can be better! I will complain less! I'm sorry im not good enough for You! Please i love you so much! I can't live without you!" She broke down appologizing. I could see my family watching us from different windows of the house in complete shock.

Why on earth would she think any of that? I'm leaving? Shes not good enough? She loves me to much to live without? Complain less? What the HELL is she thinking?!?!?!?!?? I love everything about her, her complaining! Everything! God dammit! She is so oblivious sometimes!! I will never leave her!!

_Click...._ Oh! I am a dumb asshole! Those were the exact words i said to Bella in the woods before i left her last time. If i thought i wanted to kill myself before you should see me now!

"Bella, Bella!! Stop! I'm not leaving!!" I said hurt.

"Yes! Yes you are! God! I hate myself! I want to die! I keep getting hurt! Your way out of my league! I should've known!!" She screached and her heart went crazy as she started hyperventilating.

"NO! Bella! Im not leaving!" I grabbed her in my arms and held her as close as i could without breaking her.

"Yes you are! Edward don't spare my feelings! I don't care anymore. My heart is already been through enough." She whipsered.

"Bella Im not leaving you! Ever" She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes closed tightly they look as if they might break.

"Bella! God Dammit listen to me!!!!" I roared at her i almost started dry sobbing.

She opened her eyes shocked at my tone.

"Bella im not leaving you ever in a million years even if you want me to! I'll be around you some how!!" I took her face and cradled in my hands.

"I love you more than my own life! Without you in my life there is not sun, moon, or stars! You are all of those things! Without you there is no planets nor bright green Earth or red Mars there is just a big black hole of nothing! When i left you i was in the hole just a stupid, arogant, idiotic, life ruining jackass that just sat there and let the misery of being without his beloved have him! Im so sorry..."

She cut me off by the most passionate kiss ever had on earth. I picked her up and set her on the hood of her ferrari f430. She smiled under my lips and she broke free need air. My lips however never left her skin. Kissing the delicate soft warm skin of her throat her shoulder... I looked up at her and she smiled a huge grin.

I broke off from her skin and kissed her warm lips to mine again. Our lips moved in perfect harmony.

She needed air agian so i let her breathe. I asked "Do you love me?" I needed to hear this right now! I wanted those words to come from her perfect plump pink lips.

"I love you Edward. I love you so much there is not enough words to cover a fraction of how much i love you! I loveyou with my soul, heart, life! They all belong to you! My life would mean nothing without you. As well as my existence!" I smiled as she confessed her love for me. I got her back into another passinate kiss. This time a low growl/moan came out of my lips as she tangled her warm hands in my hair. My hands slid onto her hips. She shivered but i knew she didn't mind that kind of shiver.

She broke off gasping still connnected with me. I kissed her neck and she pulled me closer. I pulled her hips as close as i could. _Self control...Self control...Self control..._ As perfect as this moment was i was still hearing those words being screamed at me in the back of my mind.

I let her lips go and hugged her close. She sighed and put her head on my chest.

Then it stared pouring rain! We were soaked in less than 5 seconds!

"Come on!" She said and pulled my hand to go into the house.

We laughed as i lifted her into my arms and ran at unhuman speed inside.

I got Bella and i a towel and i sat on the floor and pulled her into my lap.

The whole family came in then and we watched a couple of movies and played games of truth or dare...etc...etc.

Then Bella yawned and i took her home.

"Bella you have to get changed, I will not let you sleep in damp clothes. Youll get Sick!!" I said while prying her fingers from my shirt.

"NO!!" She moaned

"Please Bella. Alice put some clothes on the counter in the bathroom for you." I pleaded with her.

"Ugh fine." She hopped out of bed and stumbled almost chrashing into her dresser.

"Bella what am i going to do with you?" I chuckled when she shrugged still half alseep.

5 minutes later Bella came in from the bathroom-hair up in a ponytail, eyes half closed, dragging herself to the bed, and she had on a royal blue satin night gown that went 2 inches above her knee and had a very deep V cut chest line. It clung to her every curve perfectly. "Ummm..." was all i could say. Nothing coherent came out.

"Hmm?" Bella asked as she climbed into bed. Apparantly she never actually looked at the clothes Alice set out for her.

She climbe into the bed and i pulled th sheets over. Not saying anything to ruin our peacefull moment. I didn't want her to freak out over the dress...or take it off. I actually liked it.

"Nevermind. You look beautiful." I said as she snuggled closer to me and rested her hands on my chest.

"You just saying that" she mumbled i was about to press it further to make her believe it but i just shrugged it off and laughed. She would find out in the morning how beautiful she was.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear. My breath made her shiver.

"I love you and always." She mumbled against my chest. I gleamed at the thought of forever.

**Ok im so so so so so so so so sorry i have not updated all weekend. It was so hectic!! And crazy!!**

**Here you go review!!**

**Please and thanks**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.s Stephenie Meyer owns anything twilight/cullen !! But we still love her!!!**


	16. AngelaBenCoffeeOh NO!

**(Bellas point of view)**

The next few weeks of college wasn't as bad. I most definatly freaked the hell out of Adam. I just asked Edward if he was going to spread what i said around campus but Edward just shook his head 'no' and said " He wouldn't dare spread rumors. We have enough black mail on him already and you kind of scared him the other day..." Edward chuckled.

Wednesday I was walking torwards my car i heard a voice scream "Bella!" I whirled around and gasped as i saw Angela and Ben walking hand in hand over to me. Angela waving her hands frantically.

"Angela!" I squealed. I ran over to her and we hugged. We havn't seen each other in 8 months to a year. We were the best of friends. Jessica ditched us and hung out with Lauren and her possie. So we automatically looked to each other for reassurance. We hung out all the time. She was one of the only people who hadn't actually abandoned me in my time of need...without Edward.

"Oh. My. God!!!!" We squealed together.

"Angela what are you doiong here i though you were in Alaska?" I asked her as we calmed down. She was supposed to be attending college there while Ben stayed here in forks.

"I missed my Ben to tooo much." She sighed and hung her head low. Ben kissed her on the cheek quickly to cheer her up. She smiled and looked at me agian.

"Oh! Angela i knew you wern't a sucker for going without kissing your love for more than a day!" I giggled and she blushed.

Right then someone came up behind me and poked my sides lightly with there cool fingertips making me squeal and turn around abruptly to see who just tickled me.

I turned and saw my angel Edward with that breath taking crooked grin on his face. He was laughing at my squeal. It obviously caused him pleasure to see the effects his touch had on me. I just smiled hugely at him.

"Hey, Beautiful." He said and leaned down to kiss me. I blushed as i turned around to face Ben and Angela. They didn't know a thing about Edward coming back. I hoped they wouldn't be angry.

"E..Edward?" Angela choked out.

"Hey Ang It's nice to see you again." Edward said politely.

"Edward! My man!" Ben Shouted and punded fists with Edward. I giggled at there boyish attitudes.

"Ben! Well i see you guys look as happy as ever!" Edward smiled while looking at ther entertwined hands. Angela blushed and Ben smiled.

"Yeah, Suckers for love." Angela Mumured.

"HA! Ang I think we all have that problem." I laughed.

"So.. Are you guys...umm...back together?" Ang asked warily.

"We most definatly are!" I sang. Edward threw his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Happily in love." Edward whispered just loud enough for us 4 to hear. Angelas eyes got a strange glint of ... happiness? Hmm maybe they wouldn't be mad at Edward or me.

"Yeah were all saps." A loud guffaw said behind me. I turned and saw Emmett with his arms tight around Rosalies waist. And Alice was holding Jaspers hand with her other hand resting on the back of his neck.

"We were going to get some coffee. You guys want to come and catch up?" Ben asked all of us as he looked happy that one of his best friends Edward was back.

"We would love to Ben! But...Unfortunatley Esme still needs help rearanging furniture. And what not." Alice said. I knew she was just getting out of drinking coffee...Even though she really wanted to catch up with Ang. They were great friends!

"Hmm.. Maybe another time then." Ben said dissapointed.

"I'll come! I need some energy. My last few classes were a bore i almost fell asleep...if the teacher weren't so scary i might have!" I laughed and Ang joined in. I wanted to catch up with them more than anything! I looked at Edward to see his reaction. He just knodded. "I will join you as well" Edward said politely. If it made me happy then he was happy, i knew he would be with me through thick and thin.

"YAY!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him once lightly on his lips. He smiled and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Ok! Lets meet at starbucks in about 15 minutes." Ben said.

"Ok." Edward said and pulled me to the car.

"See ya!" I called back and ran with Edward as it started to pour down raining on us in the campus parking lot.

As we ran i heard Ang and Ben murmur to each other. "Man, i am so happy they are back and happy!" Ben shouted over the rain to Angela while covering her hair and clothes with his books. "I know! Bella looks so in love! As well as Edward! There perfect for each other!" Ang called back to him. "Kinda like us" Ben said and looked lovingly into Angelas eyes and kissed her after they got in the car.

So they weren't mad. They were actually thrilled! I was so happy. I can have my friends with my family! This could not get any better.

We got into my car Edward's top half of his body was pretty much soaked. I was damp. Only cause Edward grabbed his jacket and put it over my head to shield me from the rain. Not wanting me to get a cold or something. But with the windows down he dried fast.

I looked over at him and smiled huge when i saw his grin was just as big.

"I missed her so much and i could tell Ben did too. " I gushed. Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers once more before resting them on the thigh.

" I know Ben is a really good guy. He and Angela could only think nice thoughts about us and our family." He smiled.

"_Our_ family?" I ask him teasing a little.

"Yes _our_ family,Bella" He said while twisting our hands up to kiss the back of mine.

I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

We arrived at the coffee shop in 10 minutes. With Edwards insane driving we were early.

"You know, you don't have to do this right? You can go and leave me here if your not interested. I mean coffee isn't really you thin..."I was cut off by his marble cool lips moving against mine. He gripped my waist and pulled me into him.

"Bella,Bella,My Bella...They are my friends too you know. Plus, if it makes you happy then i'm completely all for it." He said agianst my lips our breathing heavy.

"I love you so much." i stated not even sure how to put it into words.

"Not more than i love you!" He argued playfully.

"Liar!" I playfully scowled at him.

Just then Ang and Ben walked up to us smiling.

"Emmett was right we are saps." Ben laughed and mock punched Edwards arm. He didn't seem to even notice the cold, hard,smooth skin Edward had.

We walked into the coffee shop and ordered some coffee. Edward politely declined it every time i smiled at him and asked him if he would like a sip of my mocha frappuchino. He gave up soon after i insisted on him taking a sip. His face was composed at first then as quick as a blink it was down right discusted and back to composed again. I giggled as he sent me playful glares. I just winked and started talking to Ang and Ben again.

We talked and got caught up with each other. I was so happy. Edwards arm snaked around my waist when i tried unsuccesfully to stiffle a yawn. When he grazed the skin on my waist - with his cold smooth hand - that was exsposed between the hem of my shirt and the low waist of my jeans my eyes shot open in shock. He just smiled at whatever Ben was saying and knodded his head. As if he didn't even notice! I scoffed mentally.

The funny part was that Angela yawned right after i did. Ben looked at her then at me as i yawned agian along with Angela. We all bursts out in laughter.

"Well..i think the ladies are tired."Edward said and stood handing me his hand.

"Yeah. Come on Ang we better get you to bed you've been up since six this morning." Ben said worried that Angela would just pass out right then and there.

We both stood at the same time and giggled again as our love's put there arms around our waists and hurried us to the cars.

I went over to Angela and gav her a big hug. She squeazed me tight. "So..do you and Edward live together?" She asked slightly embarrased at her question.

"Yes." i giggled. It was true Edward and i either stayed at my house where most of his stuff was by now. He said that he didn't want to worry in the mornig about leaving me and racing home to get dressed.. was the same with my stuff at his house. I happily complied. It wasn't wierd at all having Edward live with me. I thought it would be since Charlie once lived there but it wasn't.

"Why?? Do you and Ben live together?" I asked giggling at the question. She sighed she had seen that one coming.

"We just got an appartment together. Im in love with him!" She whispered/gushed into my ear.

I smiled hugely at her and hugged her again."I know how you feel." I said simply. Because the boys were headed back our way after discussing the works of my car...boys!

Angela smiled at me while Ben hugged me goodbye. Edward said goodbye to Angela and Ben.

"Wait! Bella!" I heard Ang call as i was getting into the car.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to stiffle yet another yawn. Edward chuckled at my stubborness to not let him see me get tired.

"We have to keep in touch! Promise me, please!" She asked worried.

"Most definatly!" I reassured her. "Maybe You, me, Alice,Rosalie, and possibly Esme could get together and have a huge girls night while the boys go camping." I added.

"Oh Bella! That would be perfect!" She smiled at me and waved goodbye. I returned her gesture and climbed into the car. Edward shut my door and walked at a human pace to the drivers side.

When he got in he smiled crookedly at me. Which sent my heart once agin into over drive. I leaned in to kiss him but he smiled and pulled away. He smirked. He had something planned...Something to make me embarrased or way to attracted to him. Something amongst those lines.

He turned and started the engine. I yawned again and he chuckled while resting his hand on my thigh..higher up on my thigh. I sucked in a smal gasp at his cold hand and he turned to glare out the window hiding his smirk. Oh! i get it he was teasing me. Payback for all the coffee jibes i threw at him. I tried to ignore him. To not give him the sattisfaction he apparantly already got.

I continued looking straight ahead out the wind shield. When he put his hand on my shoulder he crawled his light feathery fingertips up my neck back down and continued over my sides,waist,thight,resting on my knee rubbing it. I treid my best to breathe evenly but i stopped breathing all together when he trailed his hand back up my thigh going down to my knee and back up my thigh again.

Every bone in my body was tensed. He was so not going to win this. We were almost to my house and i would ignore him the whole night. Just to prove that i will win this! He was smiling so wide when we pulled in the drive way. I hoped his little acting thingy was done. Now it was my turn.

He walked me up to the door while placing a single arm on my waist to keep me from falling down. I was so tired and so awake at the same time!

I trailed my fingers along his back and came to rest on his lower back moving lower,and lower,and even lower. Till he jumped the slightest bit. I smirked and tured away from himso he souldn't see it. I took the key from my pocket and unlocked the door.

He held it open for me to walk through. This whole time i could feel his eyes burning in my back he either had a smile or a smirk on...smile ment that we were pretty much even...but smirk...hmm...that means he has something else up his sleaves.

I heard a faint click as the door clicked closed. Then a louder one as edward locked it;even the dead bolt. He never locked the main lock just the top one. He sad there was simply no reason too. He was scarier than anyone who could walk through that door exspecially if they had intended on hurting me.

I whirled around at the sound of the locked dead bolt but Edward was not there. I turned back around and he was there in front of me with a huge mischievious grin on his face. Uh Oh! He slowly crept torward me the grin never left his face he didn't say one word. He just kept stalking torwards me. I backed up from him. Until i hit the front door.

Edwards eyes locked on mine and he let out a tiny chuckle at my, i imagined, very wide eyes. He was so intended on payback.

He came closer to me causing my body to be completely pressed up against the door. He put both his hands on the door on either side of my face. I was trapt.

He came closer pressing his lips to the hollow at my throat. He kissed me along my neckline. I gasped and i felt him smirk against my skin.

"E..Edward w..what are you d..doing?" I gasped as he put his hand on my hips pulling me tighter to him. He smirked wider.

"Why just getting comfy payback ,love." He said innocently.

"But i thought that whole thing in the car and coffee shop was considered payback?" I questioned him. Trying to distract him.

"No,no,Bella. That was just simply for my own pleasure." His smile grew wider and more mischievious. He leaned in and breathed that last sentence on my face with his sweat cool breath.

He took his arm off the door and tried to put it on my hips. He was doing it slowly to minipulate me...to tease me. I knew this was his plan so i took off running upstairs. Two can play at this game i thought. And laughed mischieviously.

I ran up the stairs tripping on my way he tried to grab me but i was to fast getting up and darted into the bathroom. Locked it and smiled to myself.

There was a note on the counter. From Alice. What the?

There was a light tap on the door.

"Bella come out come out wherever you are." Edward said in a sweet voice.

I laughed and her heard me.

"Come on, love. I don't want to break the door down." He laughed and tapped harder on the door again.

I quickly scrammbled to open and read the letter.

_**Bella,**_

_**Saw you would need this! Your welcome.**_

_**And i will be watching to see if you used it so no backing out!**_

_**He can try to tease but you will still have power!!**_

_**Muahahahahahaah!**_

_**-*Alice***_

Under the note was a white box i picked it up and looked into it. I laughed and thought that i was sooo going to win this!

**(Edwards point of view)**

"Bella,love. Come on you need your beauty rest you have to come out of there sooner or later." I said as i tapped on the bathroom door agian.

I could here her beautiful tinkling laugh coming from the other side of the door.

"Alright,honey. I'll open it but your not winning this game!" She warned and unlocked the door while throwing it wide open. She was standing in the bathroom still. only her head poking out the door. When she spotted me she got a mischevious grin on her face and walked out blushing like mad...

She was wearing a royal blue silk night gown that came a little higher up on her than mid thigh. It had gold lace where the very deep V neck chest line was along with the gold lace at the hem on the bottom of it.

I stared at her eyes about to fall out of my head. She thought she would win. Well she won alright. She won by a long shot. She was most definatly by all means going to be the death of me.

I stood there frozen. She walked out of the bathroom smiling and blushing a rosy red color.

She twirled slowly showing me every angle of the night gown on her. It was form fitting. I could see every curve in her body. I quickly caught my breath and Bella let out a tinkling laugh. She turned to go to the main light switch. Her hair was in curls bouncing as she walked. They hung way down her back. Almost to her waist. Maybe 2 or 3 inches off. Oh hell! I couldn't distract myself while she was dressed like this! Not that i coudn't distract myself anyway...

She turned slowly after turning out the lights. The only light left was a dimly lit lamp on the dresser. As Bella walked passed me to go turn that one out i grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

I kissed her hungrily. She had let go to breathe so i kissed her neck, jaw , any place i could find. She caught her breath and turned back to my lips. Grabbing my hair in her hands pressing herself closer to me. We continued just kissing for about 5 minutes but she let out a massive yawn and i chuckled.

I rested my forhead on hers as she was pressed against the wall.

"Bella, love. Your tired i wasn'y kidding when i said you needed sleep." I stated as her fragile thin cream colored eyelids drooped closed evyer so often. I needed her to sleep i needed to calm myself. _Self control...Self control...Self control... _I chanted in my head.

With my luck she agreed. "Fine , Honey. But for the record i win this one." She said as i scooped her into my arms and shut the dresser lamp off. I pulled the covers off the bed and tucked my Bella, My love, under them and layed next to her under them. I turned the heater on without her knowing so i could hold her at night without the need of blankets , sheets , or what not....

"Yes , Love. You did win... by a long shot." I chuckled as she mumbled " And don't forget it."

I snaked my arm on Bellas waist and left it there lightly clutching the silky fabric of her night gown.

"I love you my Bella." I whispered but didn't know if she was already alseep deap enough not to hear me. I hoped she did.

She could hardly mumble anything coherent so she went with resting her soft warm fragile hand on my neck and whispering " My love." To me. Well that was good enough. My dead heart was soaring at those two words. I rested my head in her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent. I was so blissfully happy.

**Ok..Ok..i know its been awhile since i updated but i just got some free tome tonight!! Long chapter took FOREVER!! YAY!!!! Chapters are pouring out!!!**

**Read and Review. I need at least 5 reviews to keep my spirits high enough to keep going.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.S. Stephenie Meyer rocks and owns the Cullens/Twilight saga. But we love her anyway!! **


	17. Warm ups

**(Bellas point of view)**

"Love." A velvety voice whispered in my ear. "Love" He whispered again shaking me gently.

"Love its time to awake. Lucky us we only have two classes today. When we get home you can go straight back to sleep. _Without_ teasing me." He chuckled softly and kissed my neck. I shivered but i didn't mind.

"Ugh. College sucks, _exspecialy when you do that!"_ I said remembering what went on last night. I blushed the night gown i put on to get payback for Edward was still on me.

I got up off the bed and went to get into the shower. I slid my clothes off when there was i light tap on the door. "Bella?" Edwards voice said. I breathed unevenly. "Yes , honey?" I whispered.

"Angela called about forty minutes before you woke. She wanted to know if you wanted to play tennis with her and Stacey. Something about vocals, and warming up.?" He said through the door.

"Oh. What did you tell her.?" I asked him hoping it was a no.

"I told her you would love to..." He said still talking when i enterupted him when i screached "What!!!" I pulled my robe on and swung the door open.

He staggered back looking at me up and down.

"Edward! Why on earth would you tell her YES!! You know i suck at sports!" I screached at him.

"Bella, Emmett, Me , Carlisle and Jasper are all going too. We will be playing football at the field there. Just far away from you so your friends cant see us move like vampires it will be alright i wont let you hurt yourself." I was panicked.

"What? Your going to?!" I screached again.

"Yes. But Bella love Angela and Stacey practically begged me on the phone and Emmett wanted to play some sports anyway so..." He trailed off. He placed his arms around my lower waist and kissed my neck. Ugh! He is such a cheater.

"Oh my god. What have you have just gotten yourself into?" I laughed and turned for the bathroom.

He looked flustered but i ignored it and washed and rinced my body in the shower.

After college we took my car back to the house to change. I got out and put on tight black workout shorts and a white tank top that clung to my skin. I put on some dark blue converse. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail with my bangs falling out.

Edward was dressed in clothes to get dirty in. Atleast thats what he told me while he was staring at me a goofy grin on his face.

I was still mad at him. I grabbed my keys and my Arizona Iced Tea with Raspberry flavoring- my favorite drink - and headed out the door Edward on my heels.

He opened the passenger door for me and i shook my head at him. "I'm driving" I said sternly.

He sighed and opened the drivers door for me. I got in and ignited the engine taking off to the gym where the courts and fields are.

Edward place his hand on my thigh and i took it off and placed it in his own lap. He put his arm on my shoulder and i shook it off. i heard him growl.

We got to the courts at the gym and met up with Angela and Stacey. We were all best friends in high school.

They each hugged me and i glared at them.

"Come on Bells! Dont be like that you know you love doing this!" Stacey said trying to lighten me up with a goofy grim on her face.

"Yes i do but not when my boyfriend is here!" I spat at her.

She and Angela ignored me and turned torward Edward smiles on their faces.

"Oh Edward you have not seen her dance before you have seen her on the court!" Angela and Stacey laughed together. I smaked their arms at the same time.

"What exactly do you girls do out here?" Jasper asked warily.

"Well... We all play tennis against each other. Two one one side one on the other. Then we rotate. But we listen to a variety of music during it. Everytime a song plays we go in order; Bella, Me , Then Stacey. Bella has to sing out loud the whole song then the next is mine then it carries on to Stacey. Then on the fourth song we all sing together." Angela explained to Edward. I started bitting my nails.

"Thats all Bells why are you so nervous?" Emmetts booming laughter and comment broke me away from my nails.

"Because! Angela left out the most important part! " I spat at him.

"Oh! Yeah and on every song whoevers it is. Gets to bust a move - dancing - to a rythm that matches the song. We come here to practice and warm up- pratice our dances- and train our vocals." Stacey added.

"Wait! Ang Your back in the band?!" I asked Angela.

"Yep!!" She squealed. I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Well.. Lets get started come on boys lets go play some foot ball!!" Jasper yelled.

Edward was staring into space. He was probably focusing on all the moves i pulled off that were running through the girls minds right now. i shudder to see what he is seeing.

He broke from his trance when Emmett through the football right smack dab in his head. Edward hissed low and then he smirked at me remembering my dance moves. He chased Emmett and the rest to the field far enough away that we couldnt see how or when the moved.

"Ok! Lets get started! Bellas up first!" Stacey said and handed me my racket. She put the stereo on high full volume and hit shuffle on her ipod. We stood on the two sides of the net. Me by myself and Angela And Stace agianst me. Whenever it was our turn to sing we would switch teams.

The music started playing and i was immediatly exited i loved this song and i got totally lost in the music when i sing or even listen to it.

I grabbed the ball and held it up in the air about to serve it.

The song played and i sang along. All the way out in the field i could still feel Edwards gaze on me completely shocked i guess.

The music continued to play.

**( Bold = Bella is singing.)**

**You can push me out the window**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck**

**And i wont give up**

**Yea, yea, yea**

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll go underground**

**You can run iver me with your eighteen wheeler but**

**you can't keep me down**

By then i was totally wrapped up in our game and the music i continued singing. When it said ' I'll go under ground ' I did a body roll. And i laughed my head off at the looks on the girls faces they were totally shocked.

"Bella! Oh My GO! That Was so totally..." Angela said but Stacey interupted her.

"HOT!!"

"No! Sexy!" Angela gasped and high fived me.

The song was finished and Stace and Ang sang theirs and did their dance.

Our fourth song came up and it was 'Glamorous By: Fergie' and we sung it together.

When the solo part came on the song for Fergie the girls started giggling rapidly and stopped singing leaving me all by myself sing the part.

**Wera them gold and diamond rings, all them things don't mean a thing**

**Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for exspensive things**

**I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scene**

**I'm not clean , I'm not pristine, im no queen, im no machine**

**I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw , yeah**

**I dont care , im still real , no matter how many records i sell**

**After the show. after the grammy's, i like to go cool out with the family**

**Sippin' reminiscing on days when i had a mustang and now i'm...**

I stopped right there broken out of my trance from the music. As i did another more precise lower sexier i guess - it was the girls advice - body roll.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked the girls irritated. They shook their heads and giggled again.

"Nothing is funny , love." I heard a velvety voice say from behind me.

Oh crap!

I gulped.

"It's just that i am sooo turned on by you now that i can't control myself." Edward said out loud so everybody could hear.

I spun around to face him he was closer than i thought. He caught me in a quick kiss and grabbed my waist. I gasped from shock and lack of breathe.

Everybody was laughing their heads off. Even Carlisle, Emmett, And Jasper. They we all covered in mud. Except Edward he was clean except for some on his face and his shirt.

I licked my finger and ran it across his face to clear the mud away. He sighed and kissed me again.

"Bella!!! Can i pick a song for you to song next????" I heard Emmetts booming voice from the other side of the court. I was still kissing Edward and not even close to done. SO i just shook my head slightly and waved him off with my hand so he wouldn't bother me anymore.

"Promise?!" Jasper yelled at me.

I shook my head. They couldn't stop laughing. Oh god what i had just got myself into?

"Ok!"Jasper and Emmett called to gether to emphasize that they found a song.

The girls burst out laughing and gasping for air.

"Bella come on!" Emmett whined.

"Ugh!" was all i said and turned walking hand in hand with Edward over to them.

He showed me the song and i blushed redder than i have ever had in my life. This song was so not fair! They know Edward and his rules/boundaries so they pick a song that explains what i really want.

**OOOH kind of cliffy sorry it may be boring but its just a filler till the weekend at Bellas house and Christmas break...OOOPS Said to much..**

**Well.....Awkward....hmmm...soooo**

**Read and Review!!**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**- TwilightCrazy33**

**P.s. Stephenie Meyer owns all!! **


	18. Addicted

**(Bellas point of view)**

I hated Emmett and Jasper they are real jackasses.

The song started playing and i blushed i couldn't sing it was to funny and horrible. Edward and his rules.

"Bells you promised!" Emmett stabbed a finger at me and pouted.

"Sing it or we will pick one a lot worse." Jasper threatened him and Emmett were clutching their sides and holding on to each other from laughter.

Edward was completely oblivious to this song. Wow.. That was strange he usually knew everything.

"Sing it , sing it , sing it " Angela and

stacey chanted together. I groaned and mouthed a 'F you' To all of them. Emmett and Jasper were on the floor rolling around Carlisle had braced himself on the side of the tennis net. He was laughing too! Edwards face was well ... nothing i coudn't make out any emotions or anything.

**(Bold = Bella singing.)**

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do **

**When you're going down on me**

**In between the sheets.**

They were all clutching their sides laughing. Edward was sitting on the court just staring at me. I sat next to him and sang along.

**All the sounds you make**

**With every breath you take**

**It's unlike anything**

**When you're loving me**

They were all looking at me done with thier laughing fits. I ignored them and kept going.

**Oh, girl. let's take it slow**

**So as for you, well, you know where to go**

**I want to take my love**

**And hate you till the end**

The song continued to an end with me as backup. Edward joined me at all the choruses and we sang and laughed with each other.

**I'm so addicted to**

**All the things you do**

**When you're going down on me**

**In between the sheets**

**All the sounds you make **

**With every breath you take**

**It's unlike anything**

**When you're loving me**

Emmett snorted and Jasper was laughing all over the floor at my expression. Edward and I both held up our middle fingers to the two idiots at the same time. I looked over at him and winked. He smirked and kissed my head.

"Bella! Edward!" Carlisle fatherly voice called to us.

"Sorry." We replied in unision. The girls were giggling as Edward kissed my middle finger and handed me my green tea to drink. I popped the lid and chugged down half of it. I set it down between my legs and glared at the two idiots still laughing on the ground.

"Being... Addicted to ... something ... or someone ... is not ...heathly... Bells" Emmett choked out in his laughter. I shot him a mental 'bird'.

"Shut the hell up Emmett your as addicted to rose as much as i am to Edward!" I snapped at him.

"Soo... you ... adimit that your addicted to him?" Jasper said between laughs.

"I... what ... no ... i am not .. umm ... what?" I stuttered and blushed cranberry read.

They all burst out into laughter agian. Every one of them!!

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear "If there is anyone who is addicted to someone else it's me." I sighed then he took my words from the first time we were together in the meadow alone " Your my personal brand of heroin." And he kissed my jaw. I giggled.

Then the whole court was flooded in 3 seconds flat. It started pouring rain. "Shit!" Emmett mummbled and Carlisle heard him.

"Emmett Cullen watch the language!" Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry, dad!" Emmett whined back and started jogging torwards the car.

"Come on beautiful!" Edward stood up and held out his hand torwards me. I took it and smiled as we ran through the rain.

We stopped at my car and he opened the door for me and i slid in and rolled the window down.

"Want me too meet you at your house?" I tried to shout over the rain.

"By my house you mean ours?" He teased he obvioulsy loved saying that we lived together. And he was proud of it as much as i was.

"I guess." I shouted.

He laughed and kissed me through the window.

"Let me take them home and ill be there at vampire speed." He said and ran to his car.

I sighed and pulled up next to Angelas car. Her and Stacey were talking about something. I rolled down my window to shout goodbye over the rain.

"Hey Bella!" They shouted in unision and giggled. Probably about me and Edward.

"Thanks for enivting me! To bad the damn rain ruined our fun!" I said through the window.

"Oh! We think you'll be having lots of fun no matter how much rain!" Stacey called from the passinger side. She was right though in a scence I was always having fun and enjoying my time with Edward. But not in the way that they are thinking. Pervs...

"Well we shall see..." I laughed over the rain. They gave me two thumbs up and drove off. I shook my head from side to side staring at them as they drove off.

Edward was already speeding off torwards his house and would be back to ours even before i got home so i stepped on the gas and speed home.

__________________________________

At home Edwards car was no where to be seen. But he did say at _vampire _speed so he probably ran here.

I opened the door and ran in soaking wet. Hmmm.. The door wasn't locked so he must be here.

I looked upstairs then back in the living room he was sitting on the couch a huge dry towel in his hands.

He motioned with his index finger for me to come to him.

I walked slowly torwards him shivering the whole way.

"Here, beautiful." He said and wrapped the towel around me.

"Maybe you should take a hot shower" he suggested.

"Ok. Did you take one yet?" I asked

"No..i didn't want to use any hot water till you were done. I don't really need it. But you, love. Your freezing right now so take all of the hot water you need." He said

He was so sweet and caring!

"Well if you get _cold_ all you have to do is ask and i can warm you up." I said as i kissed his cheek.

"Well then thats all i need." He said

He swept me off my feet and carried me to our bathroom. He set me down gently kissing me before heading off to our room.

I stripped and got into the shower. I turned the water on high. After a few minutes i stopped shivering.

Edward has been back in my life for 2 months and i have never been in such a deep passionate love before.

I was personally blissfully undescibably happy.

It started getting chilly outside at night. The months passed by at a nice speed. Not to fast and not to slow. It was hard to get booked at a club or dance place or parties when it is the winter. So me and the band started chilling out and writing some new songs.

After the shower i got out and dried off quickly.

Until i relized that i just walked straight into the bathroom to take a shower without any ... clothes.

I opened the door and peered through the crack. A breeze of cold air hit my face and made me shiver.

Edward was sitting in front of the t.v. looking at our dvds. Hearing me shiver he started to say "Hey would you want to watch a movie with me.." I saw him look at me only my head was peeking out of the door the rest of my body hidden behind it.

"Sure. But umm i kinda forgot to get some clothes before my shower so could you hand me some?" i asked him sweetly.

He just stared at me ... again. HMPH. Well talk about crushing all self confidence Edward.

"Oh um sure." He spluttered

"Thanks" I said as he walked into our closet.

"What would you like?" He called loud enough for me to hear.

"Hmm.. Um just some shorts and a random t shirt." I called back . No special teasing Edward tonight. I was just too tired.

He came to the bathroom door and handed me a pile of clothes.

"Here" He said and smiled at me.

I blushed

"Thanks." I said again.

I turned and went into the bathroom. I slipped on my underwear. Shocker .Edward remembered. But it was my red lacy bra and underwear set. Figures. He teases himself more than i do.

I slid on my silky purple shorts and a shirt.. Wait this is Edwards shirt. What the?

"Edward you know this is your shirt right?" I called from the bathroom.

He was immediatly at the door.

"Love, you said pick any _random_ shirt. And that just happened to be the shirt i picked." He said innocently.

"Sooo random huh?" I giggled and he laughed with me.

I dried my hair and it was wavy down my back.

I put on his shirt and it draped over me - probably because of his muscles - it hung to my mid thigh. It also smelled like him. I loved this new clothing arrangement.

I walked out of the bathroom and threw my dirty clothes into the basket and sat next to Edward in the floor. He was still looking at movies for us to watch. He had not picked one out yet.

"Pick one." He said and fluttered his hands over the 3 thousand dvds he had.

I giggled and picked out a random one closing my eyes.

"Nice." He commented

"Well _thats random_!" I laughed..

"Well love you can take my shirt off if you like. I just thought you would look nice in it. Witch you truly really do." I blushed and then immediatly felt guilty. I loved wearing his shirt. CRAP! i just hurt his feelings and i know it.

"Edward! ''Ugh i absolutely love wearing your shirt i was just joking! Gosh sometimes you are way to serious!" I said to assure him.

Then he jumped on me and started tickling me to death.

"Ahhh!" I screamed he was laughing uncontrollably.

"AM i too serious now Bella?" He chuckled. I knew my face was turning red.

"Ed... Edward Stop!"

"Nope" He popped his 'p'

"Stop.... Or you will be .... all .... alone ... tonight!" I squealed.

He let go of me and swept me up into his arms.

"Please no. Anything but that!" He whined.

"Ok, honey." I patted his head and ran from him and jumped onto the bed.

He picked up the movie and stuck it in. He laid on the bed next to me.

"SO what movie did i pick?" I asked and propped myself up onto my elbow.

He chuckled and said "The ring"

I gulped.

He got up to turn the lights out and i gripped his shirt.

"Don't leave" I whispered as the movie ended its previews and the movie started. He laughed.

"I;m just going to turn off the lights. Plus, its the beggining nothing scary happens in the beggining." He said

"Thanks for ruining it Edward." I said then pouted a fake puppy dog pout. He burst out into laughter and pried my fingers off his shirt.

He turned the lights off and then dissapeared. I couldn't see him cause it was so dark. "Edward.." I hissed. Getting scared i pulled the blanket onto my body leaving my head the only visable part.

I heard a silent chuckle from next to me as he slid into the bed next to me.

"Ugh! Dont do that again!" I hissed. He laughed and pulled me onto his chest. He kissed my head and i suddenly realized that i needed to talk to him.

"Um.. Edward can we talk?" I asked him lookin into his eyes.

"Absolutely." He said and kissed my nose.

"Well.. " I stuttered. He caught that.

"Bella you can tell me anything." He said and kissed my hand.

"Well its more on the line of asking you something." I said to distract him and stall the conversation.

"Bella please just ask it. Your driving me insane." He begged.

"Well...Um." I stuttered again but then just decided to spit it out.

"Angela and Bens appartment is falling apart. I don't really dont kno what that means. And i offered to let them stay with us. But if don't wan to i can tell them no or we can stay at your house or something but Angela is my best friend and i love her but i dont want you to be incomfortable or any..." I was cut off by a kiss on my lips.

"Of course they can stay with us. I have so much control that i hardly even notice there is a human in the room." He said against my lips.

I smiled thats not what i was worried about but ok." I heard him sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Umm Ben is.. Ben is.." Edward stuttered.

"Spit it out." I snapped and played with his bronze hair.

"Well Ben is one of us." He said. WHAT?!?!?!

"What! You mean he is a vampire?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, love." He said and kisse my head.

"What! Since when? Does Angela know? Can he control himself? Oh My God! Why didn't you tell me?!?!?" I screached.

"He's a vampire." He said to answer my first question. " He has been for a year and 2 months. He can absolutely control himself. ANd because it never came up." He said to answer the rest of my hectic questions.

"Oh. My. God. Thats why i havn't seen him in so long. I can't believe Angela didn't tell me! Does she know about you?" I repeated.

"She didn't tell you love because she knows she has to keep it a secret just like you. And she doesn't know about me or else she would have told you." He said

"So its a yes they can stay?" I asked.

"Of course love. You know i love Angela like a sister and Ben like a brother or more importantly a best friend." He said and kissed my lips.

I squealed.

"I'll call them tomorrow. Oh and by the way what is wrong with thier appartment?" I asked puzzled.

"It's being torn down cause of termites. And they live really far away. Way to far from the school campus." He said.

"Oh ok." Was all i said and rested my head back on his chest.

"I love you." I whispered as we began watching the Ring.

"As i love you. " He said and stroked my hair.

We laid their blissfully happy for the rest of the night.

Every time a scary part would come on i would turn my face into his chest and breathe deeply. Trying to calm myself. He asked me repeatly if i wanted to turn it off. I said 'no'. I rather really liked the movie. It was interesting. I have never seen it before. It was just scary but atleast i had a big strong vampire to protect me. I giggled at that thought. We continued to watch the movie until i fell into a completely filled with happiness sleep.

**So What do you think? I cant wait for the next chapter it will be so funny!! OOPS darn it! I keep saying to much.**

**Well ... then... um ...yeah.**

**Read and Review!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.S. Stephenie Meyer owns all!**


	19. Dissapearing

**(Bellas point of view)**

_The next day:_

I called Angela at about 11:00 am to tell her that they could live here.

Her and Ben are coming at about 8:00 pm tonight.

"Edward what are we going to do tonight?" I asked as i plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Well Ben and I have a hunting trip planned" I pouted.

"Ok. Angela and I will have to entertain ourselves." i said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry." He said and kissed me sweetly. It was 7:30 so i had a half an hour till they got here.

"I'm going to go clean up a bit before they get here." I pecked him on the lips and stood up.

"I'll help" He said and pulled me into his arms and raced up to the guest room.

He sat me on the bed and raced around the house at vampire speed cleaning. UGH!

He sat down on the bed next to me grinning.

I had a scowl on my face.

"There, all finished." He chuckled and poked my pouting bottom lip.

"Show off!" I snapped and got off the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Sorry, love." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmph." Was all i grumbled.

"Oh come on you know you didn't want to clean." He said and put his chin on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. And he pouted like i was a minute ago.

I kissed his pouting bottom lip. He smiled and hugged me.

"I love you." He said and kissed my hair.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed his neck once and hopped onto the couch.

"Will go shopping this week to get food for you girls" He said and sat down by me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Thats ok Me and Angela will go sometime in the week so you guys dont have to come with us." I kissed his nose.

"Whatever you prefer." He smiled that crooked smile.

I heard the doorbell ring and jumped up to answer it.

"Ang!!" I squealed and she jumped in for a hug.

Ben went straight to Edward and they greeted each other.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" We both said playfully angry at each other. For we both knew about the others boyfriend now.

"Well ladies..." Ben trailed off.

Ben and Edward took their things to the guest room.

They came back downstairs and kissed us.

"We will be leaving now. If you need anything call us." Edward said sternly.

We both knodded yes.

"And please stay here tonight." Ben added. We both opened our mouths to protest but they covered both of ours.

"Finally! Some one who shares my opionion!" Edward laughed. He patted Ben on the back.

"Just try to stay here and hang out. We want to know that you are safe." Ben added.

They had their hands lightly over our mouths so we just knodded again.

"Thank you." They said in unision. They kissed our foreheads and ran at unhuman speed out the door.

"Hmph!" Me and Angela both said furious.

"You would think that were 5!" Angela said and sat on the couch.

"Does Ben always act overprotective? Like your some porcelian doll that would break by gently tapping it?" I asked her and flicked through the channels on the t.v.

"Yes. Does Edward ever act like that?" She asked

"Only always. He has rules and boundaries for you know..." I trailed off. She knew what i meant.

"Yeah I know! Ben has the same phobia! Something about risking my life! UGH!" She said and sighed.

"Ha atleast i know im not alone in this." I said and we laughed trying to find something on the t.v.

We just settled for watching a movie.

____________________________________________

It was 11:30 pm and me and Angela just finished our second movie. I tried to pick another one.

"No! No more movies!" She said exasperated.

"I know im so bored!" i said and through my hands in the air.

"hmm.. Lets go shopping." Angela said.

"Did you not here what the boys said?" I asked she giggled and playfully hit my arm.

"Bella come on! Walmart is practically empty at midnight. And you said yourself earlier that we needed to go shopping!" She said and stood up.

"I dont know. But we do need food unlike vampires." I said while tapping my chin with my finger.

"Ok! I'm in!" I said and stood up off the couch. We both ran to our rooms to get dressed.

Once we were dressed we locked the door and ran through the rain to my car.

"What if the boys find out?" She asked warily.

"Well they said they wouldn't be back until like 5:00 am so we need to be back by then. Which im possitive we will be." I said and patted her on the shoulder.

"Ok so if they do come back early we will just tell them we were bored and went to get food so they didn't have to go with us." She said

"Ok!" I said suddenly very hyper.

We parked in the parking lot of walmart and Ang was right there were only like ten or 15 cars here. Compared to the 99 that are usually here.

___________________________________________________

**(Edwards point of view)**

Ben and i were almost finshed hunting. I mauled a few moutain lions on the way back to the car. He got some deer and a black bear.

We were running back to the car and i was thinking about the conversations we had. About a realtionship with the girls... And about leaving them unprotected which bothered the hell out of the both us. So we got done at about 12:30 am and headed back. Anxious to see our loves.

We pulled up into the drive way but Bellas car was not there.

"Bella" I growled

"Ang" Ben growled after me.

We ran into the house to make sure they weren't there. Hoping we could get lucky. But of course there was no sign of them.

"Damn!" Ben hissed.

"We shouldv'e known better!" I said angrily.

"Come on lets go see if Alice has any clue where they are!" I hissed and ran for the car.

"Alice? Why would she know?" He asked confused.

"Alice can see the furture. She may have seen them somewhere." I said.

Then my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID. "Alice" I mumbled to Ben.

"Hello?" I asked sharply.

"Oh my god Edward!" She said worried.

"What Alice What did you see?!!?" I said warily.

"Bella and Angela... They were in walmart ... Then they just dissapeard both of them!!"

"What?!" Ben said outraged. He could hear our conversation.

I spun the car around in a quick jerky movement.

"Alice! Are you still there?" I asked angrily.

"Yes." she said.

"We are going to try to catch them! One of jakes pack or someone must be there to be blocking your visions." I said and hung up.

"Jake? Jacob Black? What does he have to do with this?" Ben asked just as furious as me.

"Jacob is a werewolf he blocks Alices visions. Once anyone gets in close proximtiy to them there fate dissapears." I said trying to calm myself.

"What?! Why the hell does that happen?!" Ben snapped.

"We dont know." I whispered and sped the car up to 150 miles per hour.

We pulled up into the walmart parking lot.

"Look for her car." I said to Ben.

"Over there!" He said and pointed. I screeched to a stop and spun around. I parked in the free space next to Bellas car.

"Come on." I said and got out of the car. Ben was by my side we walked through the sliding doors of walmart supercenter and tried to smell their scent.

"Over here." Ben said then i caught Bellas and Angelas scent.

We walked up and down 3 isles till we saw them. Bella was toying with her Zune going through songs. One earpiece in her ear and one earpiece in Angelas ear.

Angela was reading over a shopping list they must of made.

"Isabella!" I snapped

"Angela!" Ben Snapped at the same time as me. We used there full names. Instead of Bella and Ang. To let them know they were in a heap of trouble.

_________________________________________________

**(Bellas point of view)**

Me and Angela thought it would be a good idea to make a shopping list before we went. So we did. It helped alot cause by the time we got in there and got a cart we forgot everything that we needed. We also brought my Zune to listen to.

We had about 5 items in the cart. We scurried down isles singing and humming the songs lowly to ourselves and laughing. One earpiece was in my ear the other in hers. We were having a great time.

"Bella! Lets go get some drinks!" Angela said.

"Ok!"

We walked down about 3 isles and she started asking me about certain drinks.

"Im good with anything as long as i get my rasperry Arizona ice tea. And some code red Mountain dow." I said and she laughed.

She gathered some drinks and started looking at what we had to get next on the list.

I used that time to change the song that was playing on my Zune.

We started to go down another isle when we heard someone snap.

"Isabella!" and at the same time someone snap "Angela!".

Oh my god! That was Edwards velvety voice. But it was covered with panick and furry.

The second voice was Bens identically as panicked as Edwards.

Angela scooted close to me in the isle.

"CRAP!" We both whispered in horror. We knew we were in heaps of trouble because they used our full names. Not just Bella and Ang.

They never do that.

We just stood there horrified.

Then we turned around slowly. My earpiece came out and clattered to the ground then following after Ang's.

We saw the furious looks on their faces and we gulped loudly.

**Well...... What do you think?????**

**They are terrified! HA ha.**

**Please review if you want to see what happens to them and why their fate dissapeared.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.S. Stephenie Meyer owns all!**


	20. 3 seconds

**( Bellas point of view)**

We turned and saw their furious expressions and gulped.

"Edward." I choked out.

"Ben" Angela whispered.

Edward ran at inhuman speed and grabbed me by my shoulders.

Ben grabbed and Ang's hands in hers.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Edward whispered horrified and furious.

I opened my mouth to say something but Ben interupted me.

"They weren't thinking thats what!" He whispered.

"Ben we - " Ang was about to appologize but Ben interupted her too.

"Save it!"

"Are you done or do you need more?" Edward asked.

"Were done." Me and Ang whispered together.

"No your not you only have a box of cereal and some drinks." Edward stated. And Ben took our list from Ang.

"Yeah go get the rest of the things on your list." Ben said and handed back our list.

"But your not I repeat NOT leaving our sides!" Edward said.

We shook our heads yes and started walking into isles to get the rest of the food we need.

We didn't say one word while getting our groceries.

I saw Ang going to get some meat by the freezer section cause she planned on making chili. Then a bunch of guys walked up to her. I amediatly reconized them. They were the guys from our college. Along with Adam... They must be the football team. Ang was ignoring them until they wouldn't leave so i walked over to them.

"Hey whats going on here?" I asked and eyed Angela.

She mouthed a 'help me'.

"Nothing were just getting to know Angela." A guy named Brian said.

"Is she your friend?" Adam asked me.

"Yes. We live together. Now if you'll excuse me.." I trailed off and started walking away with Angela. I had her arm and my hand.

But Adam grabbed me arm in a tight grip.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you sexy." Adam said and yanked me closer to him.

"Let me go!" I hissed at him. Him and his buddies just laughed.

"Not until i get what i want." Adam said and came closer to me grabbing me blue tanktop in his fist.

"I believe she said to let her go." A calm husky voice came from behind me. I knew that voice. _OH SHIT!_

I turned to face the voice from behind. I knew it was ... Jacob.

"Jake!" I said warily trying to act exited to see him.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam sneered at him.

"She just said." Jake pointed out.

"Whatever." Adam replied.

"Let here go!" Jake said and gripped my shoulders. Where the hell are Ben and Edward?!?!

I looked to my right when i heard a low menacing growl. _Oh i found them!_

Jake noticed my sigh of relief when i saw them. He turned his head sharply to them and turned back just as quickly. Now Adams buddy Brian has Ang's arm locked into his grip.

Ben and Edward cam up right behind Adam.

"Let them go you have 3 seconds jackass!" Ben hissed.

Jacob , Edward , and Ben were all towering over Adam and his 4 friends.

"Whatever. See you later babe." Adam sneered at me then winked. I mouthed an ' F*** you" To him and he let go of me.

Adam and his buddies walked through the isles to the sports part of the store.

"Scumbags." Jake hissed loud enough for all of us to hear. I laughed a shaky laugh. I eyed Edward waiting for his reaction.

I half smiled at him and he just shook his head at me.

"Ang what do you not get about stay by our sides?" Ben asked and leaned against the freezer full of meat.

"She was just getting meat and i saw them talking to her and they wouldn't leave no matter how much she ignored them so i came over to help." I explained.

"You could of found us first!" Edward hissed. I just turned to Jake to thank him.

"Thanks Jake." I said.

"No problem Bells. I guess it could have been worse knowing it was you." I smiled sheepishly.

He turned to Edward and Ben and i waited for his wrath.

"Jake dont." I said and placed a hand on his arm.

"No. I mean i wasn't going to do anything but shake hands with them." I was shocked he couldn't mean this.

"Your ... your not mad?" I asked to clear things up.

"Well kinda. I'm mad at you for always getting yourself in trouble. I am mad at Edward for leaving and hurting you. But i saw how much you loved him and now i can see it in his stone eyes. But im not mad mostly because i am not in love with you anymore. Well i mean i love you but like a best friend like it should be. I actually imprinted." He addmited and smiled at me.

I looked at Edward and he shook his head confirming it was true.

I through my arms around his waist and hugged him. He placed his hands around me and squeazed.

"Oh Jake im so happy for you! I missed you so so much!!" I said and let go of him.

"I missed you too Bells" With that he reached out to Edward and Ben and shook hands with each one of them.

"Thank you." Edward stated simply.

"No problem." Jake said and introduced himself to Ang.

We started walking to the check out line. Ben and Edward were trailing behind us probably watching Jakes every move. But i know Jake can control himself almost as much as Edward can control his thirst.

"So i haven't seen you in 2 months Jake! Tell me who the lucky girl is!" I said he laughed.

"Her name is Stacey."

Me and Ang shared a look of curiosity and stared at Jake.

"What?" He asked us and threw his hands in the air.

"Jake tell me something. What is her last name?" Ang asked him.

"Tyson" He replied simply. OH MY GOD!! That was our Stacey!!

"Stacey Paige Tyson?" I screeched.

"Yes" He said warily.

"DO you know her?" Jake asked.

"YES!!" We squealed.

"Jake did she tell you she was in a band?" I asked him jumping up and down like Alice. Crap she has gotten to me.

"Yes. She mentioned it on our first date."

"First date!!!" We screeched.

"Ok! Please tell me whats going on!!" Jake said exasperated.

"Jake! Stacey is one of my best friends! She is in our band and plays the keyboard!!" I said jumping up and down.

"Oh! Really? Thats so cool! Now i dont have to make her do a good impression on you." Jake said exitidly.

"Why would you have her do that in the first place?" I asked confused.

"Bells your my best friend i just wanted you to like her." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Awww Jake thanks but i think Stacey is absolutely perfect for you!!! She is nice caring and a smart ass. Oh and don't forget a good cook that has to be top on your list right Jake?" I nudged his arm.

He smiled sheepishly and shook his yes to all of these things.

"SO does she know about you and well us and Vampires vs Werewolf thing?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yes, and she knows about Ben and Edward. She says she doesnt care whos who or what. She knows what makes me happy and she knows what makes her friends happy. Which i didn't understand at first because i didn't know you were her friends." He frowned playfully then smiled reasurring me it was just a playful frown. Me being immature right now stuck my tongue out at him.

I put all the groceries on the counter for the worker to check them out. It all came to 50 dollars. I searched in my wallet but a hand slid 50 dollars to the worker. I looked up at Edward and started to glare and protest that i wanted to pay but he wouldn't even look at me. My only guess is that he was mad about me sneaking away to the store the first time then the second time i almost got assaulted by football players.

"Well i got to go Sam wants me to run night shift tonight." Jake said.

"Oh. Ok at least try to get some sleep. Stacey isn't a very calm person and you need to be ready for her hyperness." I laughed and he picked me up in a big hug then set me down.

"I missed you Jake" I said.

"I missed you too Bells. See you soon... or in your case thats a ' maybe ill see you soon'." He laughed and i punched his arm.

He waved and walked away mumbling over his shoulder "Maybe"

"Jerk!" I yelled over my shoulder as we walked out the other sliding doors.

Edward still hadn't said one word to me since the football players showed up.

I reached over and grabbed his hand off our cart and twisted my fingers with his. He didn't put much effort to help with it.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered in his ear.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you mad at Jake?" I asked.

He just shrugged again. By this time we were to my car. I helped him put the groceries in the trunk in complete silence.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Ben was acting the same way as Edward.

Edward walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I slid in as Ben and Ang got in the backseat.

Edward walked over to the driver side and got in. I handed him my keys. He started the engine and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Ben im - " Angela started to say but Ben held up a hand and she ammediatly went silent.

"Edward would you please just listen - " But he just shook his head no.

I sighed and looked at Angela. She had the same guilt all over her face.

I turned to the stereo and plugged in my Zune. I went straight to the song that had no lyrics and just music.

It started playing and Edward looked confused. I knew he was searching for where he might have heard this song but he has never heard it before. I wrote this song. Angela helped me with the music chorus and title. He wasn't supposed to hear this song until my major concert in Miami. If i won the battle of the bands then i would perform this song for him.

The music played and i started to sing along by myself.

**( Bold = Bella singing )**

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
**

**I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

**I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  


**I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
**

**I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**.

I finished the song and i had silent tears running out of my eyes. I looked out my window for the first time. The whole song i stared directly into Edwards ... My loves eyes.

"Is that new?" I heard Ben ask from the backseat. Him and Angela were holding hands. Well atleast he forgave her. Edward was prabably furious with me.

"Yes. Bella can i tell them?" Angela asked me. I knodded my head yes still not meeting anyones gaze except the glass windows.

"Well Bella started thinking about writing a new song for Edward since he came back into her life. She had certain parts done. I just helped her with the title and chorus. Also the music but thats different. Edward you weren't supposed to hear it for awhile so she could make sure it was perfect when you did. But i guess she thought now was good enough." Angela explained.

Edward hasn't said anything yet and i was panicking. But he reached over and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. Wiping away all signs of tears.

"Dont cry." Edward whispered and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into the middle seat between us.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Edward." I said around tears.

"Shhh love. Your forgiven. I love you and im sorry i made you cry. I shouldn't have been so stubborn and i should have listened to you." He said and i kissed his neck.

"All though i am glad because i got to hear that beautiful, exquisite, absolutely graceful song. I love you so much. And that song will always be imbedded in my memory. Along with your breath taking voice." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." He whispered against my hair.

By now we were at my house.

I sat on the couch with Angela.

"I'm going to take a shower. Please dont go anywhere." Edward said and kissed my head. I smiled and knodded.

" I will take one too. All that hunting for a one and a half year old vampire can really get you messy." Ben said brushing some dirt off his clothes. We all laughed as they went upstairs and i heard my door shut then the bathroom door in the hall shut.

I went upstairs after i heard the water start. I needed to change into some comfortable clothes.

**( Edwards Point of view )**

I stood in the shower with the warm water running down my back. Although nothing can be compare to my Bellas warmth.

I still was in shock that she wrote that song for me. It was so pure and full of emotions when she sung it. I felt instantly terrible for ignoring her. I should've been smarter. When she crys its unbarable i cant stand it.

I heard somebody walking around in the bedroom opening and closing drawers. Must be Bella. She probably changing...

I got out of the shower after i heard my love leave the room. I changed and headed to the top of the stairs. Ben was right behind me. We walked down the stairs and i saw my angel.

Bella and Ang were sleeping on the couch. Bellas head was propped on the left arm rest with Ang's on the right. The were both curled up in a ball. Both using only two cushions on the larger couch.

Bella was wearing a white lace tank top that beautifully fitted around her waist and on top of her blue fuzzy cloud pyjama bottoms.

I heard Ben laughed while we picked them up and carried them upstairs.

"They have us wrapped around their fingers dont they?" I whispered to Ben.

"So totally whipped dude." I laughed sometimes Ben was alot like Emmett. But no matter what i considered him a brother.

I laid my angel down on the bed and crawled in next to her. She cuddled up against me and rested he head on my chest.

I spent all night listening to my angel my savior whiper my name. And watching the slight rise and fall of her chest.

**OK! Well im soo happy chapter 20!!!!!!!! Anyway sorry i havn't updated in a week almost. But for all my great reviewers here is the longest chapter in the story!! It is the end of the school year and we all no how hectic that can get. I might only be able to update on weekends. Sorry again. But i promise if i get good reviews and alot of them i will update tomorrow!!!**

**Read and Review!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.s. All songs in this story belong to the singers and writers!! Also Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**I own Adam. Man that SUCKS! Oh well review!!**


	21. Your mine and no one elses!

_Two weeks later one week before the second part of the battle of the bands._

**( Bellas point of view )**

It was one week before the second part of the Battle of the bands. In one week my band would be performing at 'Midnight'. A club in the middle of Seattle. The second part of the Battle was a karaoke almost kind of thing. Each band would pick a song that was pretty famous but old and unique. Dont ask. It confuses me as much as you. We had to dress our band similiar to the song and similiar to each other as well.

Today Angela and i had to meet up with our band. We have been looking for a bass player and a second guitarist. The bass would be some what in the back. And the Guitar player would be up front with whoever sings. Mike said he found some guys that rocked and would be perfect for the part. So we are meeting them today and if they meet our standards then it will be official and we'll begin practicing our butts off. Edward of course didn't like the idea of me going over to Mikes house at all but i convinced him that it was no worry because i had Ang with me.

"See you soon." I said and kissed Edward goodbye.

"Hurry back to me!" He said while i grabbed my keys and walked torwards the door.

"Always" I laughed.

Angela was right behind me and we walked out the door. We got into my Ferrari and i drove down the bumpy wet road.

"So what song do you think we should do?" Ang asked me while we pulled into Mikes driveway.

I sighed. We have been thinking about this topic for two weeks straight. Tons of ideas none of them the right one!

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe the new guys have some goods insights for us." I said hopefully and rang the doorbell on Mikes house.

"Bella! Angela!" Mike called when he opened the door.

"Mike!" Me and Ang said in mock enthuisiasm. I thought we could actually try to joke around and be friends. I was positive that he was over me.

"Ha ha you guys are so funny!" Mike said and ussured us into his house.

"Hey do we look like guys?!" I said in joking horror.

"No. No sexy you don't." I heard a voice from Mikes kitchen as it descended closer to me.

I looked over and saw _Adam_. Then Brian walked in behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ang snapped at them.

This time it wa Mike who spoke up. "Chill! These are the guys i was telling you about! Brian rocks the bass and Adam kicks ass on the guitar. They are awesome!"

I mentally cursed myself for not seeing this coming.

"NO! They are not going to be in the band! No , no , no no no!" Angela said. I took a seat on Mikes tan leather couch.

"What! They are perfect! They will complete the band! How could you say that?" Mike snapped at Ang.

"Mike these are the guys from Walmart." I said as calmly as i could.

"Oh." Was all he said. Then Stacey came through the door.

" Ok! Ok i am hear! Sorry im late!" She said all frantic.

"How much did you hear?" Ang asked her.

"Actually i heard everything from ' What ther hell are you doing here?!'" She quoted Ang's line from earlier.

"Bella, Angela can i talk to you?" Stace asked us.

We looked confused for sure but shook our heads yes. We walked into the guest bedroom all the way upstairs so i guess no body could hear us.

"Ok. Heres the thing the guys are great the rock actually! Which is why i need you two to forget what ever happened between you girls and them." She said we stood there mouths hanging open staring at her like she was physco.

"Ok,ok! But just for the next week. Just for the second part of the Battle. Then we have a month - if we win - to replace them. Please! Please! Please!" She added. "We have been looking for so long now and we only have one week to deal with them. There already practiced up enough! Please!" She begged again. She got down on her knees and wrapped an arm around both our legs.

Me and Ang shared a look of defeat. We both sighed and shook our heads yes.

"The boys aren't going to like this one bit." Ang said.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said.

We walked down stairs and agreed to let them be in the band. They both smirked as if they knew we would which really ticked me off. Max and Jeremy were now all crowded in Mikes too-small living room.

We got down to picking a song. Niether of us wanted to be up front center stage and singing. But unfortunatly one girl had to be up there singing in the lights. So we drew straws shortest one had to sing center stage main vocal.

Guess who it is? If you guessed me you were right! Great just perfect! This sucked.

"Ha! Bella center stage all right!" Mike said and laughed i smacked his head.

"Ok so i was thinking for the song well it has to be pretty classic like old i guess." Mike said.

"And hot!" Ben said.

"Oh! How about My perogative the Britney Spears version?" Adam asked. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"NO! NO, no ,no ,no no no no noooooooo!!!" I screached.

"Well i thinks its great! Lets have a vote!" Mike said wierdly enthuisiasticaly.

Oh no!

"Ok everybody who wants Bella to sing it say i" Adam said.

I heard 7 i's being said out loud. I gulped.

"I hate you guys." I mumbled and found my car keys walking out of the door. It was almost 7 o'clock.

"YEs! Alright we got us a song!" Everybody cheered. Me and Ang got in my car and drove home.

We tip toed into the door i told Ang to block her thoughts so we could tell the boys together.

Right when i walked through the door i was spinning in the air. Edward picked me up and spun me around.

"I missed you!" He said. Set me down then kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss. "I was only gone for 4 hours." I mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled and pulled me onto the couch in his lap. Ang and Ben were the same way but we in the big blue recliner.

"Soooo... How'd it go?" Ben asked warily.

Edward growled in my ear. Then i knew Ang let something slip. Shoot...

"Well for starters we got our knew band members." I said. Edward growled a low but loud menacing growl. I jumped. But then reached behind me and patted his next and left my hand on his neck.

"And we got a song." Ang said and at that i had to growl.

Edward wouldn't stop growling and hissing.

"OKay! Your keeping something from me! Tell me the whole story now!" Edward said trying to calm himself down. I pecked his lips sweetly and ran my hands through his hair to calm him down. He stopped shaking ammediatly at my touch. I giggled i thought that only happened with me!

"Ok! fine! Adam is the new guitarist and Brian is the new bass player. Stacey talked us into letting them in just for the second part of the Battle then if we wanted we could replace them later! Adam chose the song My perogative the Britney spears version for Bella to sing! She is the main vocal cause she lost the straw pulling! And we all voted yes for the song except Bella!" Ang just let everything loose. Admmited everything! Oh boy... The boys were trembling with growls and anger ... no not anger pure fury!

I shot Ang a glare.

"What?! We had to tell them! Did you plan on lying?" She asked in a whisper even though they could hear every peep we made.

"NO! Ang no! I planned on telling them one thing at a time! Not just un loading all this on them at once! Look at them!!" I said frantic.

"Edward calm down." I said and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. Then he closed his eye slowly. I got up and went to the back of the couch and put my hand on his stone cold shoulders and massaged them. He calmed down immediatly. I sighed the same time he did.

"It's not as bad as you think." I whispered. He shook his head yes. I dont know if he was agreeing or saying it was worse than he thought but before i knew it a perky pixie with her husband and a blonde model with her husband walk bust in my door.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie!" I said exited.

"Ok! I know the story! And that Adam is a slime ball, a low life, a scum bag a good for nothing piece of ..." Rosalie shouted from the door way. Until Emmett calmed her down.

"We all agree Rose." Alice said and walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Ok well there is something you should know Bella. Mike and Adam planned this whole thing. They knew you would be the one singing and they picked out the song. Adam plans on impressing you to the extremes so that you'll leave Edward and go to him. Then Mike thinks that he might have the slightest chance with you!" Alice scoffed.

Edward tensed up underneath me for i was sitting on his lap again. I rubbed his knee soothingly.

"NOT gonna happen!" I said and laughed bitterly at the thought at ever getting together with somebody other than my love Edward.

"We know that." Jasper said and placed ALice in his lap while sitting next to Edward.

"Which is why we want to prove to him that your Edwards and nobody elses." Rose said.

"HOw?" Ang asked.

"Well first we would like you to look incredible next week!" Alice squealed. That meant shopping.

"Second you will be hanging around with Edward all night. And of course us. But i mean it will have to be obvious that you and Eddie over here are in love and nothing can break that down. And if anyone trys will beat _them_ down!" Emmett said. I laughed.

"As if its not obvious enough." Ang giggled and glanced up and down with her eyes at how me and Edward were sort of laying together on the couch entangled.

I blushed crimson.

I liked this plan. I turned to Edward to see his opinion.

"Well Alice seen it would work. I just want to prove that your mine and no one elses. People need to get that through the easy crushable head!" Edward said looking into my eyes and stroking my cheek.

"So what do you say Bella?" Rose asked exited.

"Lets get this through peoples crushable skulls." I said and kissed Edward on the lips.

"YEs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice, Rose, and Ang squealed. Bella-Barbie time.

**Sooo sorry it was short! But i just had to get this out there! I guess it was kind of a filler. I'm just lucky i got it out.**

**Bellas pyjamas are on my profile from the last chapter. But for warning: Bellas, Ang's, and Stacey's clothes for the Next chapter will be on there to they are the clothes they will wear to the 'Battle'. But that chapter is not out yet so... spoiler alert i prefer you not see them till that chapter is out. But do as you will.**

**Read And Review!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**


	22. I think

**(Bellas point of view)**

_The night of the Battle of the Bands part 2._

All week Angela, Mike, Stacey, Max, Jeremy, Adam, Brian, and me have bin practicing our butts off. Adam would never make moves on me. But Brian constantly bugged Ang until she slapped him. I was hoping that Alice was wrong. That Adam would just be my friend of not really. But i just hoped that he got over me! My life is difficult enough without him and his constant flirting etc.

Tonight was the second part of the Battle. So Angela, Stacey, and i are getting ready at my house with of course the help pf Rose, Alice, and Esme.

All the vampire boys were out hunting. Even Jake was with them. He and Ben and Edward have almost become like friends. I think.

I was sitting in my bathroom getting my hair done. Alice was straightening it but i ran my hands through it constantly - i guess its a new habit - which made it sort of wavy. Alice said it looked better that way. She didn't put any makeup on me besides mascara and lip gloss. She's probably going to do it at the club.

Ang and Stace looked the same as me.

Alice handed me a bright blue beaded designer tank top with purple capris that were also beaded. I thought this looked good to perform in. Maybe Alice wouldn't go all out. Them again it's Alice...

Ang and Stace were dressed similiar to me. We were now just dancing around in my living room to songs. While Alice put some finishing touches on us.

ALice turned it to one of my favorite songs to sing along to. She giggled along with Esme, Rose, Stace, and Ang. I didn't know at what but just to humor them i sang along. Max and Jeremy told me that it would be a good idea to sing before our performances to get warmed up so i sang.

**( Bold = Bella singing )**

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

I grabbed one of Alice's many brushes and held it to my mouth which they stopped giggling at and just went full out laughing.

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

I was really getting into the song.

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

Right when i sang that last line all the guys walked in the door staring at me. They all burst out laughing as i fell onto the ground and blushed 100 shades of a darker red.

So thats what the girls were giggling about. Ha! Ha! Funny .... NOT!

I sat down and crossed my arms with a "Hmph." I was trying so hard not to laugh with them.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Man! Bells you can sing!" Jake said and patted my back.

"Yeah ok." I said not believing him.

"Seriously Bella you can really sang! And i dont mean sing i mean sang!" Emmett said. Carlisle chuckled and sat across from me shaking his head yes to assure me that he was agreeing with Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

I got up off the couch and went to the door.

"We ready to go? The idiots are meeting us there." I said. I've been mentioning Mike, Adam, and Brian as the idiots lately so everybody knew who i was talking about.

"Yes!!!!!" ALice squealed. Why was she so happy?

I grabbed my keys and went to the door. I was going around to the drivers side when cold strong arms circled my waist.

"Can i drive? Please?" Edward pleaded. I giggled at his pouty face and slid the keys in his pocket.

We got in the car.

"You look beautiful." Edward said and took my hand.

Of course i blushed.

"Yeah well i dont really know why Alice has let me off the hook with my outfit and makeup." I said to him and he just nodded his head.

"Do you know why she did? Or why she is so happy all of a sudden?" I asked curious. He sighed and shook his head.

"No. She has been blocking her mind from me for a few days." His expression looked playfully pained. I giggled and patted his arm.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. It was a comfotable silence though. When we got to the club it was packed! There were over 50 cars there. This was a huge place!

I could feel my heart beating irraticaly and i knew Edward could too.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little." I squeaked. He smiled at me reasurringly and went to my side of the car to open my door. He took my hand and rubbed soothing circles in it.

We were met by a extra perky Alice and Rose. Ang and Stace looked .. well i guess you could say nervous but a lot worse than that.

Alice grabbed both there hands and tugged them through the back intrance to the club. Rose came up to me and tugged on my hand. I pecked Edward on the lips quickly and walked at a fast pace to the lounge area where the bands who play could hang out before the show.

I walked in and Rosed quickly closed and locked the door. I gulped.

"Now Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alice said. I stuttered.

"W .. What are you t ... talking about?" I gulped.

"Well surely we were not going to let you go out on stage looking like that." Rose said. I nodded my head. I should of exspected this.

"Ok. So you are going to let us do your makeup and your going to put this on." Alice said and held up an outfit that was way out of my league.

"No. I mean why? I mean what if i refuse?" I stuttered again. All this time Ang and Stace were just standing behind me nodding at my questions. Alice had and out fit and makeup picked out for them too.

"Well because this will help with our plan to get it through Adams head that your Edwards" She said pointing at me. "Your Bens" She said and pointed to Ang. " And your Jakes." She said and pointed to Stace.

"And if you refuse well..." Rose said and i heard Emmett and Jasper being let in the door. They both smirked, crossed thier arms, blocked the way of the door, then they cracked their nuckles. Just to prove a point.

Me, Stacey, and Angela gulped at once.

"Now will you play along nicely?" ALice asked in a sweetly sick voice.

We all nodded our heads in unision.

"Good. Now Em and Jazz stand on the outside to block the door. They have to get changed." Rose said and pushed them out the door.

Alice and Rose stalked torwards us with the outfits.

___________________________________________________________

We were all ready and dressed to go out on stage. We havn't looked in the mirror yet.. And i wasn't sure if i wanted to. We were first on stage in 5 minutes so ALice said to hurry and get a good look at ourselves... Still not sure if i wanted to.

We all walked in front of a three body length mirrors at once. We all gasped.

I didn't know the person staring back at me. Well i did because it was me. I think.

My hair was straight and longer cause it was straight but slightly wavy because i kept going through it with my hands. Alice and Rose would start giggle fits whenever i did that. Why? I have no idea.

My eyes were a smoky color outlined with black eyeliner and black thick water proof mascara. Water proof? Again i have no idea. Alice and her insane visions. My lips were a light red but very obviously red. No blush was needed. Alice said i got the blush covered all by myself.

I was wearing a red silk halter top. Well im not sure if Edward would like it because it was a little too low. And also ... yeah you could see down my stomach because there were silver diamond rings going down my stomach where it brought together the two piaces of the shirt that covered my back. It exsposed my too white flesh. Ugh. I was wearing a jean mini skirt it came to my thigh. I have worn longer on my own choice so that wasn't that bad. It had little army patterned patches on the back of it near the pockets.

I was wearing silver stilettos. They were only like two inches high maybe less. I begged ALice to not make my shoes too high because i might have to move around on stage. She agreed unhappily until she found these shoes.

Angela was wearing a silk pink halter top that was similiar to mine but she had just one small diamond ring in between her cleavage.

I wasn't to sure how been would take to that. Her makeup matched her outfit along with her medium dark curly hair. She had on a plain white mini skirt. With white flats. Huh lucky her she got the flats. Once again Alice said ' Its all part of the plan'. I just rolled my eyes.

Stacey was wearing a longer kind of orange low cut halter top. Notice how we all sort of match! The top had brown and Blue beads in the middle of it. She was wearing a brown jean mini skirt with it. It also had orange patches on the back of it. Her dirty blonde hair was pin straight and just to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of orange stilettos with brown beads. Her makeup matched her outfit also.

Alice made me slip on a knee length coat over myself.

"Its just for a dramactic entrance." She was saying as we walked through the hallways to the stage. We now had one minute to hurry up and get ready.

"Angela when we go out there i want you to explain to Edward through your mind that none of this was my idea and that they all threatened us to do this so he doesn't get mad at me. Please? Please?" I begged her.

"Ha! I was going to do that anyway i dont even want to see Bens exspression to this." She said and motioned to her clothes and makeup/hair. I just nodded.

The announcer and manager of the club Steven - he is gay - came on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Ok! Everybody listen up heres an awesome group that you are just going to love them!" He said and clapped his hands. I started a giggling fit at that. He was a very nice kind caring and very strange man.

"OK! Rock thier socks off!" Jasper said and gave us a high five with Emmett.

Stace and Ang walked up on stage to set up their instruments.

Alice took my coat and i walked up on stage to get the micro phone situated to my hieght and level. It was very dark in the club so nobody could see us up there. Even Alice had trouble finding me. I got the microphone set right and i looked back at the band. Jeremy was sitting at the drum set drum sticks in hand waiting. Max was standing with his guitar in the back. He never wanted to be up front. Stacey was standing behing her keyboard making all the right adjustments. Angela was just a singer like me. But since i ' lost ' the straw pulling thing. I had to be up front with her and Stace as backup. Brian was on the other side of Angela tuning his bass. And last and least Adam was standing like 5 feet away from me playing with the knobs on his guitar.

All of a sudden the lights burst on. I had to blink a couple times to get used to the brightness. I looked out at the croud and gulped repeatedly. Everybody was seated at tables. This was a club/restraunt. I could see the largest table from here. It was in the center of the place just close enough to really _really _see me and the band.

Sitting at that table were Edward, Jake, Ben, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Emmett was leaning back in his chair when the lights went on. I could see his eyes sweep over the band he wasn't impressed or surprised when he saw them. Then his eyes landed on me and he tipped his whole seat back and landed on the floor with a Smack! Jasper got shocked and acidently bumped into a waitress causing her to spill all her drinks on herself. Esme, Alice, and Rose were just shaking their heads up and down grinning like idiots. Jake was grinning proudly at i guess his girl. I was really happy for him. Ben was well lets just say Ben was shocked. Edward's face was exspressionless. I imagine that he was listening to our explanation in Ang's head cause he started chuckling.

The music started. I gulped. The band played. And i sang.

_**[Spoken:]**_**  
People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?**

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my perogative  


I started dancing a little with the mic here. I through my hands up like it was no big deal when i sang ' That's my perogative '.

They came down with a smack on my bare legs.

**They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight**

( Bold = Bella singing: **Bold and underlined ****means the band sings with her. When its in perenthesis and not bold its just the boys singing. When its all **_**three its only the girls singing.**_**)**

**  
**_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? **_(Tell me why?)_**  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)  
**_**  
It's the way that I wanna live **(it's my prerogative)**  
You can't tell me what to do**

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spread myself around  


When i said spread myself around i threw my arms out and twirled. Alice said i should do that to symbolize me being all over the place. Once again i rolled my eyes.

**  
**_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
**_(Tell me why?)

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions (**OWW!)**  
That's my prerogative  
That's my prerogative**

_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?**_** (****Tell me why?)****  
**_**I don't need permission, make my own decisions **_ (OWW!)**  
That's my prerogative  
**(that's my prerogative) ****

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
**You can't tell me what to do  
**

At this point the music made clapping noices so i clapped my hands on my legs to match the pattern of the beat.

**(When its **_**underlined and bold and in Italics**_** its only the girls singing no boys!)**

**  
**_**why can't I live my life  
without all of the things  
That people say  
**_**oh oh  
**

I ran my hands through my hair. Of course getting giggles from Alice, Rose, and Esme.

(OWW!)**  
**_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? **_( Tell me why?)_**  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions**_**  
**_**That's my prerogative **_**(they say I'm crazy)****  
****  
**_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? **_(Tell me why?)**(they say I'm nasty)  
**_**I don't need permission, make my own decisions **_** (OWW!)**

_**That's my prerogative**_**!******

(it's my prerogative!)

And with that the song ended and the whole place errupted into an applause. I winked at Edward and ran my hand sthrough my hair. He smiled at me.

We all bowed to the croud and laughed. I felt a warm sweaty clamy hand on my lower back. _Adam... _

We walked off stage and he still had his nasty fithy hands on my lower back.

"Get your hands off of me." I growled through my teeth. He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, sorry." He said innocently.

I went to the bar to get a glass of ice water. I felt two strong ice cold arms slip around my waist.

**(Edwards point of view)**

Wow. What other words could i use it was just. WOW.

Bella got done singing and winked at me i smiled back at her.

Then i saw with my vampire sight that .... ugh! i dont have a discusting enough word for him. Adam. Ugh. That would have to work.

I saw that Adam put his hand on Bellas lower back!

I could see in her face the discust she felt. That relieved me. They walked off stage and i heard Bella _growl _through her teeth.

"Get your hands off of me."

He held up his hands innocently. His throughts really irked me. _Huh. Didn't know she could get any hotter. Well more worth it. I guess. Wait till the end of tonight. _His thoughts went into overdrive perverted pictures about my angel.

I saw Bella go get a glass of water. I slipped my arms around her waist she looked up and smiled at me. God. She was so utterly breath takingly beautiful it was unfair.

"You looked... just incredible up there. UGH! There are no words in man kind to explain how much i love you!"

We sat there in silence as her rosy blush faded away. And her face turned intoa scowl.

"He is really starting to get on my nerves." I said as i kissed her temple.

"You and me both buddy." She said and she kissed me on my lips. I kissed those soft warm lips every day several times and it still felt more incredibly wonderful everyday. I still felt that shock everytime i touched her. It was getting stronger as we were.

She let go to breathe. She hopped down from her barstool and led me to our table. I sat down with her on my lap.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"You" Esme said.

"Looked" Rose said.

"So." Emmett said.

"_Sexy."_ Adam said coming up from behind us.

My whole family glared at him. Bella noticed and threw her head back laughing. Her laughter filled my heart it was so beautiful.

"MmmHmm." Rose mumbled and flicked a quater around in her hand. _I wonder if i peg this at him at vampire speed if anyone will notice? HMMM ... Jack ass._

I chuckled lowly at this. Then came back into reality.

"So you want to dance babe?" Adam asked my angel. Did he just call her _babe?_ NO i must be mistaken cause if he did him and i would have a major problem on our hands.

Bella turned her head and thought for a moment. Why can't i see into her mind?!?! She smirked and smiled Adam.

"So how 'bout it babe?" He asked agian. I was sure in two minutes there is going to be steam coming out of my ears.

"Sure." Bella replied simply. I looked at her like she has just gone insane. She kissed my cheek and winked at me before she went on the dance floor.

He was saying something to her that made her exspression turn murderous.

**(Bellas point of view)**

Adam lead me to the dance floor. I was about to go off and get it through his head that im with Edward he is mine and i am his!!!

We came to a corner in the dance floor it was dark and almost empty. I could feel all the Cullens and my friends eyes bore into my back.

"Well i knew i would get you with me by the end of tonight." He said and smirked at me.

"MmmHmm." Was all i said. We were standing still in the corner talking.

"Well you derserve better than a low life anyway babe." Ok that did it.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders acting like i was going in for a kiss. I got closer to him he smirked and winked at the Cullens table.

I picked my foot off the floor and bended my knee and jammed it right in his ... Special place.

He fell to his knees with a groan. His hands were cupped and his eyes were shut tightly. I heard Esme gasp when i did that. I heard Emmett, Jasper, Ben, And Jake mutter "ooooh!" Like they could imagine how it felt to be in his position. ALice and Rose went into a laughing fit. Soon Carlisle, Ang, Stace and the rest joined in.

Nobody but them saw our little ... Exchange in this dark little corner.

Once his whole body was on the floor. Which was very quickly. I crouched down on my legs beside him and said "And dont ever call me _babe _again."

With that i walked off. Mike and Brian came over and helped Adam up.

I pushed the door to the club open with as much force as i had it hit the henges and came swinging back fast. But i dodged it.

It was freezing outside. I was practically wearing a bathing suit. Oh well. I was so steamed right now the cold felt good.

I could hear somebody walking behind me.

"Bella!" Edward called. I just ignored him. If he wants he can walk with me.

He caught up with me at vampire speed. He spun me around to face him.

"Come on! GO back inside or get in the car its 42 degrees out here!" He said panicky.

"No. It feels good." I said and walked off again.

"Come on let me drive us home." He pleaded with me. I shook my head.

"I'd rather walk." He let out a groan and gave me his Brown sweatshirt.

I rolled my eyes at him. But he mouthed a ' Please '. I sighed and put the sweatshirt on. It was a very beautiful brown. For a guys sweat shirt i mean.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked and pulled on the sweatshirt.

"Well i had it specially made it reminds me of your eye color. It's not nearly as beautiful but its a keep sake. Exspecially now. It'll smell like you." He smiled at the thought. He was so ... incredible!

I jumped up and hugged him. He picked me off the ground my legs dangling in the air.

"Whats this for?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Was all i said.

"FOr what , love?"

"For everything. For tonight. For Adam. For being so damn stubborn." I said.

"Isabella dont you dare appologize for _Adam_" I sneered his name. "Tonight was a success i dont think he plans on bothering you about _us _agian. And i love your stubborness it's just one of your many unique, special, and terrific qualitys." He said and kissed my forhead. He set me back on my feet and took my hand prbably worried i would get to cold with his arms around me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his nose. Then we headed to the car.

Once we were in he turned the heat on high. I fought the urge to giggle and roll my eyes.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked.

"You mean my parents house?" He asked and smirked at me.

Oh yeah. He wants everybody to know that we live _together_ we have one house and we are a happy couple truely maddly deeply in love.

"Yes." I replied.

"Your not tired?" He asked concerned.

"Nope. I think im more awake than ever. Plus if i get too tired ill just go to sleep there. They didn't give your room away did they?" I laughed.

"Nope." He laughed with me and turned the car around.

I texted Ang and told her i was fine and we were going over to Edwards - i mean Edwards parents house_ - _and i might be staying there. And to forward it to Stacey.

**Well... my hand is hurting super bad!!!!**

**Two updates this week!!! In like three days! YAY!!! SOrry about all the confusion about what parts of the songs Bella sings, her band sings, just the boys sings, just the girls sing, etc. Just ignore it if you want i tried to be a little detailed to get the vision and song going through your head like it was mine. Bella's, Stacey's, And Ang's outfits are on my profile so go look... if you havn't already! Sorry about any mistakes. I will try to get better**

**Read and Review!!**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**

**P.s. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twiligt/Cullens!!! She is so lucky.**


	23. Sorry!

**Sorry,sorry,sorry. Not a real chapter. And yet i am sorry again.**

**I would just like to let my reader and lovely reviewers know... **

**Ok. Ill just come out and say it...**

**I will be leaving on a trip on the 18th of june. And its for about 2 weeks. The bad part?**

**Well there is probably no computer where i am going. Its a vacation with family. So i would rather not be having everybody bother me about writing on the computer. My family is so damn stubborn.**

**lol. anyways sorry once again.**

**I will try to update both of my stories before i leave . It should be a success because i have to weeks. lol again.**

**Meanwhile check out my other stories to keep you occupiedo!**

**Review this if you wish. You can review other chapies too!!!**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**-TwilightCrazy33**


	24. HeeHEE

**Ok so. . . this isn't a chapter. . . Please dont whack me!!**

**Sorry its just i kinda hated my Pename so i changed it!!**

**Before: TwilightCrazy33**

**After: MidnightBlueDiamonds**

**Do you like it ? Lie to me if you dont. . .Wait! if you dont tell me so i ca change it!!**

**Thanks! This is all i could post since i am on vacation ill be back from vacation on the 2nd!! so more updates!**

**And there is a new story i a working on!! So many ideas for it!! Read my other Fanfictions if you like!! Thankx and Farewell!!**


	25. Meatballs

**Bellas point of view**

When we got back to Edwards place we all sat down and talked the whole situtation over. Angela and Stacey drove over here and we sat around and discussed it. I decided to quit the band. Edward felt extremely horribe for it.

Truth be told singing was something i felt i had to do. It was the only way i could get my mind off Edward when he left. He kept blaming himself for ruining my dream.

So i sat him down and told him the cold hard truth. It wasnt a dream it was something to do to keep my mind off of him. He just kept silent through my whole ramble about it.

Angela and Ben were still living with us at our house. I loved there company, Ben was so funny at times. He was like another older brother to me.

Edward and I went out the Saturday after that. We went to our meadow and he packed my favorite foods in a basket and we had a picnic. I was suspicious to why i was dressed really fancy and why he was in a suit.

He got down on one knee and held my hand in his while saying the most beautiful speech to me. I started crying. Yep, thats right im a sucker for Edward. He asked me to marry him. Well lets just say i hugged him and said yes. Ok you got me i practically jumped him he caught me in his arms. Then i kinda screamed "YES!!" Over and over again.

He gave me his mothers ring it was absolutely beautiful. His eyes lit up whenever he saw me wearing it. So i wore it all the time.

Today Angela and I were shopping at the mall. She quit the band also. She said she only did it cause i did. She was truely one of my best friends.

We were trying to go shopping without Alice so we skipped out on her. Yes, we were going to pay for it later. But hopefully Edward will help his fiance out a little.

When we got back to the house it was empty.

"They must be hunting." I said.

"Yeah, probably." I laughed.

I went into the kitchen to see if they left a note.

_To my future Mrs. Cullen 3_

_Love, I went hunting with Ben and the guys._

_Dont worry Alice still doesnt know about your shopping. Shes to busy "looking" for wedding decorations._

_I love you so much, I will be home later tonight._

_Love, Edward. 3_

How does he always give me butterflies? He's not even here and i feel like im going to be sick and throw up a bucket of butterflies!!

I didnt come out of my thoughts until Angela started waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Earth to Bella? You in there?" She giggled.

She took the paper from my hands and read it.

"AWW." She said.

"I know." I gushed and but my bottom lip.

"Come on lets go put our clothes up then we can have a movie night with just the two of us." She offered.

"Okey dokey." I said and walked up the stairs for her.

"Love sick." she discguised in a cough.

"Im going to ignore that." I laughed and put my clothes away in the closet.

"What you want to watch?" She asked and put a lollipop in her mouth.

"I want one!!!" I screamed and pointed to it.

"50 cents." she laughed. I started digging through my pockets.

"Chillax i was just joking, here." She through a green one a me. I squealed and stuck it in my mouth.

"So i got the movie 'Knowing'" She said as we walked down the stairs.

"Ohh i heard thats supposed to be good! Do you want spaghetti?" I jumped up and down.

"Damn i've been spending to much with Alice." I muttered and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Yumm, spaghetti." She said and rubbed her stomach. I laughed and got out all of the ingredients.

"See thats why i love having you as a best friend. I cant cook cereal." She laughed.

"Ha. So true. So true." I sighed. I had the sauce in a jar ready to be heated up when i needed a bowl to pour it in. As i was turning i didnt see where i was going and tripped on the tile. I fell and the jar flew out of my hands.

"Ow." I moaned. I looked up and slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I stared wide eyed at Angela.

"Ang im so sorry i didnt mean to!" I appologized. I was trying so hard not ot laugh. Apparantly the jar went flying across the room, spun, and splattered Angela across the chest.

She just stood there silent. Her hands were in the air and she was gaping at me.

She started coughing on her own spit and i let loose. I was laughing my ass off. I was laying on the floor clutching at my sides.

"Oh Bella?" She said sweetly. I looked up and gasped. I jumped off the floor. She took the left over sauce and poured it all over my pants.

"Agh!" I screamed. She was holding onto the counter for support as she laughed.

I grabbed the sticky cold wet noodles from the strainer and chucked it at her. It smashed all over her pants.

She gasped and shoot it off of her.

"Oh. So thats how you want to play? Huh?" She asked and through some noodles at me. They landed on my chest and some fell down my shirt in between my breasts.

"Oh my god!" I gasped at the cold sticky noodles slid from my shirt.

He rface was bright red and she couldnt hold her laughter in. I grabbed a handful of meatballs. She saw what i was doing and grabbed a salad dressing bottle pointing it to me.

Right when we were about to take action. We heard the front door slam. We both jumped onto the counter was on one side of the kitchen and i was on the other.

"Oh shit." We both squeaked.

"Bella?" Edward called. The same time Ben called "Angela?"

We just stared at each other wide eyed.

They must of smelt us in the kitchen or something because they both headed in here.

"Hey i thought i -" Ben started to say to us but came to a sharp hault at the kitchen door when he saw the mess on us and the floor.

"Yep, there in here!!" Ben called out ot Edward.

Edward came walking in but i thought his eyes were going to pop out when he saw us. They took another second to look at us and then they were both rollling on the floor laughing.

I looked at Angela the same time she looked at me. I winked at her and she got ready.

I pegged all the meatballs at Ben and Edward. And Angela squirted them all over with Blue Cheese dressing. They both jumped up at vampire speed.

"Oh no they didnt." Ben said in a threatning voice.

I gulped when Edward glared at me.

He started walking torwards me. I was still sitting on the counter and i know i couldnt escape him. Dang vampire abilities.

I started hopping off the counter but Edward was already there pinning me agianst it.

He put his arms on either side of me so i couldnt escape. I was about to say something witty but he pressed his lips to mine.

My arms went around his neck and i ran my hands through his soft bronze hair.

His arms went around my waist and they over lapped themselves. He held me in his arms still kissing me.

"You'd atleast think they would wait until we left the room." Ben muttered to Angela. I pulled back and giggled.

"You have meatball in your hair." I whispered and pulled some out and held it up to him.

He chuckled and pecked my lips again.

"Ugh. I smell like garlic." Ang complained.

"Wll i guess its a good thing these vampires arent threatened by it." I giggled.

"Please! Like i would ever be threatened by food!" Ben snorted and kissed Ang on the lips.

I pulled back from Edward. He looked hurt, but it was very uncomfortable with him squishing the soggy noodles between my boobs.

I pulled my shirt out and pulled out the noodles and held them up in front of my face.

"That is so gross." I said and made a disgusted face.

They all started laughing at me.

I took Angelas hand.

"MAybe we should let them clean this up." I whispered. She giggled and we skipped upstairs to take showers.

"Totally whipped dude." Ben said.

"I know, i never thought i would be cleaning up spaghetti for a human girl that i was in love with one hundred years ago." Edward chuckled. They obviously thought we couldnt hear them.

We were sitting at the top of stairs. We bent over the railing looking at them.

"But you love us anyway!!!" We screamed to them. I heard them start laughing when i was on my way to my shower.

After my shower i slipped on Edwards silky blue shirt to sleep in. It went to my thigh but i still felt more comfortable with pants on.

I looked over for my pj pants. Crap i left them in the room. I walked out into our room and went to the dresser.

"God." I heard Edward groan from the door.

I spun around. My face was beat red.

"Forgot my pants." I said sheepishly and waved my pants in front of me.

"I can tell." He said and walked torwards me. He kissed me gently then his hand when to my thigh. I gasped. He smiled against his lips.

"Edward you promised we would try on our honey moon right?" I asked.

"Yes, i do want to wait till then though." He sighed, I kissed his cheek.

"Me too." I giggled and slid my pants on. When i put my leg in the shirt lifted up and gave him a good view of my underwear.

"Good god, woman. Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked and layed on the bed.

"Nope you just had bad timing of checking out my ass." I argued and walked out of the room. I heard him chuckle and turn on the shower. Ha. He was still covered in food.

"We still watching a movie?" Ang asked when i got down the stairs. Ben must be in the shower too.

"Hell yeah ive been waiting to see this moving forever." I slid the dvd in the player.

"Good." She laughed. Then Ben and Edward walked down the stairs in their night clothes.

"What we watching, love?" Edward asked and pulled me into his lap n the couch.

"Knowing." I said and pressed play. **(Warning: There are spoilers for this movie in here.)**

"Hmm. Sounds good." He said and kissed my temple. I sighed and pulled a blanket over us resting my head back on Edwards chest.

While we were watching the movie Angela and I would comment every so often.

"Why didnt he just drink it out of the bottle?" She asked as Nicholas Cage poured some vodka into a tiny cup and it overflowed waisting like half of it.

"Backwash?" I guessed and giggled. I felt Edward laugh from under me.

"But he would be the only one drinking from it. Unless his kids been getting into at night." She snorted. Everybody laughed at her.

"But, still i dont even want to think about drinking my _own _backwash. Its kinda gross." I shuddered.

"Not everybody backwashes." She argued.

"YEs, im pretty sure you cant help it. And is backwashes even a word?" I laughed.

"Yes, in my dictionary. And i dont backwash." She defended.

"Well next time you drink water we'll see wont we?" I joked.

"Eww." We both said after thinking about it silently for while.

"Whatever." She snorted.

"Im right." I whispered to Edward.

"Heard that." Angela said blankly eating some more popcorn.

We started laughing at the kid. His dad wouldnt tell him what was going on and hes like "Im not a child anymore." And he was only like 5.

"Ha you know how many times i told my parents that." Ang snorted.

"Tell me about it. Charlie seemed to think i went to an all girls school when i introduced Edward to him." I laughed.

"Ha that must've been fun." She said,

"Yeah, im pretty sure he was threatning Edward in his mind." Edward shook with silent laughter form under me.

"You cant say its not true, honey." I laughed.

"Actually your right." He chuckled and kissed my head.

"YEah, when my dad met Ben he took him to the backyard to talk to him. I still dont know till this day what he said to him." She turned and looked at Ben.

"And your not gonna." He said and turned the t.v. up louder.

Edward erupt into a roar of laughter.

"Ben, thats funny." He chuckled.

"It is not!" HE growled.

"What?" I whispered looking at Edward.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered into my ear so Ben couldnt hear.

"Wholy shit." Me and Angela said at the same time in awe when the plane same crashing down on the innerstate.

We watched the rest of the movie giggling and laughing at some points. I fell asleep on Edwards chest as usual. The last thing i remember was him carrying me t the room and whispering to me that he loved me. I tried to say it back the best i could.

**I know its been forever. But nobody hardly reviewed so i didnt think you guys were interested. Then i started a couple new stories and i got a lot more favs and alerts for this one. So i continued. This story is coming to an end. Sadly yes. It was my first fanfic. Maybe two or three more chapters.**

**Anyway in the mean time review please. They mean so much to me!! I would like to get a hundred by the time i finish. Its just a goal though.**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	26. Whats going to happen?

**Bellas point of view**

I sat in the kitchen watching Edward cook me dinner. How weird is it that his food taste like heaven? He doesnt even eat!!

"Meatloaf my beautiful fiance?" He smiled and slid a plate of food in front of me. I smiled and dug in.

"This is so good." I moaned halfway through. When I was finished I kissed his cheek, but he turned his head so I kissed him fully on the lips. He stood up and scooted between my legs.

My hands tangled into his bronze locks and his gripped my waist tightly.

There was no other feeling better than kissing him. Though I can imagine...

His hands slid under the back of my shirt and I gasped at his cold chilling touch. I deeped the kiss and smiled into him.

Our tongues danced in harmony as he ran his hands over my back and torso gently.

I got carried away? What can I say?

I undid the buttons to his shirt and he froze. Shocker! Not...

"Bella." He warned.

"What?" I pouted and slid my hands around his bare waist.

He pulled away from me and sighed.

"I could hurt you."

"I dont think you can." I said. He turned around and gripped the glass mug on the counter crushing it between his palm and fingers. He threw it into the corner and smirked.

"I know how damn strong you are!" I said and jumped off the stool i was in.

"Bella-"

"No! Dont 'Bella' me!" I yelled and went out into the living room.

I was livid right now.

If he knew that he wouldnt take it further then he shouldnt have led me on!

He wont turn me into a vampire because it isnt exceptable.

Is it exceptable to break my heart everytime he rejects me?!?!

"Love-"

"No. Just fucking save it Edward." I hissed. He came over to me and I turned away.

"I cant." He whisped pleadingly and stroked my cheek. I turned away, I couldnt stand to see him hurt. But hes hurting me right now.

"No you can! Your just fucking playing with my emotions arent you?!" I screamed. He staggered back at my harshness.

"No! How could you think that?" He said and looked me in the eyes.

"You want to marry me! You want me! You cant have me because you will hurt me! What the hell Edward?!"

He looked away so I couldnt see his face. Which only made me more pissed.

"Your not making any since her Edward! You take it further and further and when I want something I get rejected! What the hell?!"

"Bella please." He pleaded pinching the birdge of his nose.

"No! You wont turn me into one of you becuase its not exceptable? Well I dont think its exceptable to take it further just for your pleasure and leave me stranded after you cant handle it!" I yelled.

He turned back to me fire visible in his eyes.

"You think im doing this for my pleasure?" He said enraged.

"What the fuck are you doing it for? Cause it sure as hell isnt for me! You cant handle it and you know it! Thats why your always so frustrated!"

"I can handle it!" He defended.

"No, you cant."

"Just tell me something Edward." I pleaded. He turned to me and looked like he wanted to die after he saw the pain and hurt in my eyes.

"What are you going to do as I get older? When I die? You know I will die sooner or later."

He came up empty, he just stared at me pleading me to stop. But I couldnt, I wanted to know my future. I cant handle not knowing.

"Yeah thats what I thought." I said knowingly.

"I would follow you out as soon as possible, as soon as you take you last breath I will take mine." He whispered.

"Thats stupid. I want you for eternity. Dont you want me that long?" I whispered and felt the tears brewing up in my eyes.

"Of course Bella. I love you more than anything, I do want you forever." He whispered and cradled my face in his hands.

"Then turn me. If you dont turn me then the only reason I can think of is its because you dont love me enough to want me forever." I turned away form him and headed for the door. I needed to get out of here. To be by myself.

I grabbed my keys and ran outside. Stupid vampire speed. Edward stopped me and wouldnt let me go.

"Let me go Edward." I said.

"No, its late. Your not going anywhere by yourself."

"I was by myself for two years." I hissed.

"Im sorry." He whispered. He was on the virge of breaking down and I felt terrible.

"I know you are. And I will be back soon, I need time to myself. Dont follow me, I promise I will be back. I love you." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He put his hand there as I climbed in my car and sped down the road.

I came to a stop light and broke down. I felt like a monster. My heart was ripping in two because of those words I said to Edward.

I loved him more than anything in the world. He was my world my life. He owned my heart. I would do anything for him, even if that meant being human for my life.

Why do i realize this now?

I looked up and realized that the red light had already turned green. I drove to the next lane and halfway there the light turned red again. What the fuck? I stopped as the traffic light kept blinking rappidly giving me a massive headache.

I was sitting in the middle of a empty four way crossing section.

I gripped my head in my hands as I heard a loud screaching noise. My head was pounding and I couldnt see anything. Everything was blurry and faded.

I heard what sounded like a honk and looked up at the front windshield. There was two bright lights coming straight forwars to me, then I blacked out.

**Edwards point of view**

I was dry sobbing as I moved at lightning speed cleaning up the broken mug on the hardwood floors of the kitchen.

My love. She kept running through my mind.

How come I didnt see this before?

Perhaps because she was always innocent and didnt want to bother me about turning her?

I wasnt being fair.

As I look back on all the things thats happened I feel like a monster.

I was only trying to please Bella. But the one thing that I would like, Bella wanted more than anything.

Somehow i delusioned myself into thinking that Bella wanted to stay human. That she thought it was best for her also.

I sank to the floor and placed my face in my hands. I dry sobbed for a minute until I heard my cell ringing. This is the third time... I wasnt going to answer it, but what if its Bella?

I ran at lightning speed and flipped open my silver phone. Alice.

I was debating on answering it or not. But something about the screen screamed at me to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward! Oh my god! Did Bella leave yet?" She asked panicked. I heard rustling around her so I imagined that she was running.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Damnit! Why didnt you answer the fucking phone!" She cursed. I've never Alice curse like that before..

"Alice calm down Bella will be back she just needed time to herself." I sank to the floor. The front door burst open and she stood there panicking. She played back a vision for me.

_Bella gripping her head in the car as she tried to drive. She stopped in the middle of a 4 way intersection and got dizzy in the car._

_She started gripping her hair and groaning as the pain in her head got worse. She stared at the blinking broken traffic light and her eyes squinted._

_She groaned as she swayed slightly in her seat._

_A red SUV came straight forward to Bellas little car. It hit her head on and her car flung back and rolled over and over again until it wrapped around a tree._

I could almost smell the blood seeping from the car in her vision.

I was out the door in a milisecond following Bellas scent. I could faintly pay attention to my family gathering behind me running slower.

Bella. God Bella no. Please no. God no! I cried mentally as I saw the red SUV pound into Bellas car and send it flinging back in front of my very own eyes.

As Bellas car flung back and rolled over Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle went and caught it in the air.

"Bella!" I cried and ran over to the car.

"Get her out of there." Rose snapped.

Emmett tore off the door and I gently moved her out of the drivers side and onto the glass covered streets.

Her body was covered in blood and there was glass stuck in her scalp.

"Bella, Love wake up." I pleaded and held her face in my hands.

"Edward! Shes not going to make it!" Carlisle called. I could faintly hear him.

"Edward its now or never. Stop being an ass and take you chance at forever with Bella." Rose scolded.

"Edward you do it or I will." Emmett said and cracked his nuckles.

This is it. My forever with Bella? The thought had me excited.

I layed my jacket on the grass and placed her ontop of it.

I crawled over her and kissed her lips passionatly.

"I love you, my Bella. More than anything. You are my life." I whispered and bit down on the exsposed skin at her neck.

She didnt stir at all.

"Lets get her out of here." Carlisle whispered. I nodded and cradled Bellas limp body in my arms. I ran to the house where the rest of my siblings stayed and went straight into my old bedroom.

I layed her on the bed and called Alice up to change her.

"Shes going to be fine." Alice smiled.

"I hope."

"Shes going to be so beautiful."

"She already was." I growled.

"You know what I mean. But think about it, no more worrying. No more scared of what could happen to a human like Bella."

"What do you mean a human like Bella?" I asked.

"A clumsy in love one, who would do anthing to make her vampire fiance happy." She smiled softly. I banged my head on the wall making a dent in it.

"Why am I so stupid? I've wanted this all along! Why could I just open my eyes wide enought to see that I couldnt live without Bella. And her one lifetime is simply not enough. I need her. Forever. I need her." I sat down and held Bella in my arms as her transformation began.

"Love, im sorry. I love you more than anything and I want this, for us to be together forever for eternity. I dont know why im so stupid." I laughed softly.

Alice retreated out the door. But I heard her thoughts.

_Its because your not a woman._

**Okay so only one more chapter and it will be up soon. I have alot of other stories that I need to get caught up on. And the first step is to finish this one.**

**So tomorrow maybe.**

**Review!!**

**PLEASE AND THANKY YOU!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	27. Struggle

**Bella's point of view**

Agh! The pain was unbearable. Fire was burning in my veins. All I could see was black, a tint of red. I tried to find some source of rescue. Edward.

Where was Edward? My Edward?

How long can fire burn? It's been like this for what seems like a century.

Oh god. It was getting hotter! How was that even possible?! I could feel it in my heart, tearing at it.

I lay there . . . I think, in agonizing pain until it started to fade.

I could feel each fiber of my body being let loose.

"Bella?" It was like and angel was talking to me.

"Bella, love can you hear me?" I felt something warm touch my cheek and groaned.

If I didn't wait till the pain was over, if it will ever be over, then I would scream. I didn't want to upset the angel.

"Bella if you can hear me squeeze my hand. Move your fingers something."

The voice was pleading. Pleading me to do what?

Wasn't I dying? Was I going to hell? What had I done? And why is there an angel in hell?

"Carlisle I wasn't fast enough. It didn't work."

Carlisle?

"Son, you did everything perfectly. Listen to her heart beat, it's faster than ever."

Edward!

I felt the pain fade away from my feet and I was free. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward!" It came out in a gasp, maybe because I was holding my breath.

I started panting and somehow I was across the room in the blink of an eye.

The warmth on my cheek was Edward?

"Bella." Edward smiled at me, gazing at me almost.

"Edward?" I cocked my head to the side. I looked down at my hands and they looked almost translucent like.

"What happened?" I marveled at how different my voice sounded. Like bells. Chiming.

It was Carlisle who spoke this time.

"Bella, you were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

I looked down concentrating, in a matter of two seconds I remembered everything.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered looking at Edward.

This is what happened? They had to turn me. Edward didn't want this! No! He would never love me now!

"Isabella you have nothing to be sorry for." Edward said strictly.

"I'm sorry." I repeated close to tears. Wait, the tears would never come.

I must not smell the same, it's the reason Edward was attracted to me in the first place!

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

Edward stepped forward his hand reaching out for me.

"Stop." He said.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Bella! Please stop!" Edward yelled desperately. He was only about a foot away but still stepping closer.

"No! Damn it! You should've just let me die!" I pushed against his chest once and fled the room.

Before I knew it I was out the window. I landed without even a thud on the ground.

I took off running. I could never run this fast before. And I wasn't even stumbling! I always wondered what it would be like to have balance.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called after me and I pushed myself faster.

This was a miracle. I was faster than him! All those times of teasing me about my balance and speed. . .

"Bella!!" His voice was rougher now. Like when he used to wrestle playfully with me.

All those memories of us clouded my head. I would rather have bad memories then no memories at all.

"Please." His voice was a faint whisper now. I could hear it rustle along with the wind.

I finally stopped wondering about the change in his voice. I collapsed onto my knees dry sobbing.

I heard fast footsteps behind me and then I was swooped up into strong arms.

When I opened my eyes we were sitting in a tree about 100 feet tall. Me in Edwards lap.

I had forever now. And he wouldn't want to spend it with me.

He pulled me tight against his chest, my chin on his shoulder.

"Don't run from me. Please." He begged. My chest was shaking but no tears came out.

He was holding me so tight; I would've been crushed to death if I were still human.

Still human . . .

I'd give anything to be human now. I'd rather get older and older and still have Edward than live forever without him.

"And don't _ever _say that I should have just let you die."

"You don't want me." I said angered with myself. If I would've just stayed in the house, ignored the tension between Edward and I. Everything would have been alright!

"What are you talking about? Of course I want you!"

"How could you? I don't smell the same, I don't look the same I am not the vulnerable human that needs your protection anymore. That's the only reason you were even with me." I started scooting away from him on the branch we sat on. But, he pushed me so my back was up against the trunk of the tree. He pinned my hands down by my side and I glared at him.

I bawled my fists up and pushed against him. I was stronger too.

He caught on to what I was thinking and used all of his strength to keep me there.

"Let me go!!" I screamed, it echoed off the many trees around us and a flock of birds covered the sky fleeing the noise.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "No."

Angered flared inside of me and I pushed against him again. It wasn't enough to make him budge though. I never realized how strong he was before, lifting vans no big deal. Keeping a new born pinned down . . . well, damn.

I noticed how my temper was worse now that I had strength too.

"Are you going to stay still long enough for me to explain some things to you?"

I took my chances and pushed against him again. He smirked when he didn't budge.

I leant my head back on the tree and huffed.

"Good, now since you are done trying to push me out of this tree I can explain things properly to you."

He shifted us quickly so I had no chance to move. I was now in his lap, between his legs, his arms wrapped all the way around my shoulders holding me, or pinning me to him.

"To start off, I love you, and you have no reason to doubt that."

I snorted lowly looking around at the, now, beautiful landscape 100 feet below us.

I huge iced lake was shimmering in the sunlight, both of our skins happened to be shimmering too. There was shade from the branches covering us.

Snow covered the ground. And strangely I loved how the snow looked, now, that I wasn't freezing.

"Your smell is not the only reason I was attracted to you Bella. That was just a plus. Your scent is stronger than ever. But now instead of wanting to drink your blood, your scent is just a pleasure for me." He brushed my bangs out of my face and I huffed at him again and squirmed slightly.

"I am not letting you go. Ever. Your _mine._ It may sound possessive and yes it is, but I have gone so many long times without you. I will only let you go if you say you don't love me anymore."

We sat in silence listening to the songs of far away birds in the wind.

"I thought you looked beautiful before." He sighed heavily.

"Now, you look incredible, absolutely stunning, sexy, and defiantly sexy with the way you move. Now, I still have to read the minds of men fantasizing about you. But it will be worse. You might have to hold me back."

I rolled my eyes at him. I was sinking into his chest now. I couldn't help but just _melt _into him.

"Also, you may not be a human anymore. Maybe not so vulnerable. But, you will always have my protection. I will never not be there for you, to protect you, comfort you, or just to love you."

"Do you understand now? How much I love you? How I was thinking all the wrong things? I was in this fantasy world where _I was human_. We were both human, growing old together. Then you walked out, away from me. Do you know how badly that hurt? God, I can't even explain the things that went through my mind if you didn't love me. I thought of suicide-"

"You are not allowed to harm yourself. No matter what happens to me, anybody. Stop thinking like that, I can't even imagine someone trying to hurt you."

It was the first time I had spoken a kind word to Edward and he smiled down at me, running a warm finger down from my temple to my chin.

Now I get why he was warm. We were the same, of course he would be the same temperature as me!

I liked him better warm. I laid my head on his chest where his heart was, relishing in the warmth.

I knew if his heart were to beat like mine did it would be for a reason. He has such a huge heart it deserves to beat.

"I may not be able to hear your heart beat but I know it's still there, mentally. Call me crazy, but I think I still hear it." He chuckled. I pulled back and placed my hand over his heart. He let his arms drop from around me. He placed his hand over mine and furrowed his brow.

"It doesn't beat but I love you so much. I don't understand that. If a heart isn't alive then how can it love something?" He said.

"It is alive. Like mine is. We are alive together. We just have to read between the lines." I smirked.

He chuckled quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me.

"God, I love you so much." I whispered.

"Can you believe that? After all I put you through, I love you too?"

"I can believe it." I smirked.

We sat there together him holding me, looking at the scene before us.

The breeze mused my hair slightly.

"I wanted this all along. To be with you forever, I don't care about the rest. I can handle all of it. Just you and I."

I leaned up and kissed him. He took my left hand and slipped something on my ring finger.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"I already said yes."

"No. I mean now."

"Right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Ok."

He grinned and kissed me harder.

"Alice is going to kill us." I said between kisses.

"Vegas?" He questioned.

"Vegas." I giggled.

He took my hand and we both leaped off the tall branches and took off running towards our destiny.

Our little piece of forever.

It was a miracle to believe that everything would be ok now. That we could be together, go anywhere do anything we wanted.

All that mattered was that he loved me and that I loved him.

And nothing, absolutely nothing, could break our love. Because it was stronger than any vampire that ever existed.

It was worth every little memory. Every time we had together. It was amazing.

Finally.

We would be together.

Forever.

_The end._

**First I have to say sorry for the very late updates. And I can't believe it's over! My first fanfic! Ah!**

**Thank you to everybody who added me to your favorites and alerts!**

**Check out my other stories if you will!!**

**Review for this last time!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!!! XD**


End file.
